


【盾冬】时间神偷

by FrostedRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedRose/pseuds/FrostedRose
Summary: 时间对你我从不公平。警察抓小偷！天敌变情人！冷酷警官俏神偷！涉及锤基鹰寡以及见仁见智的贾尼，披着科幻和犯罪的狗血言情





	1. Chapter 1

世界很忙。  
每一分钟里，亚马逊销售总价3.567,850美元的商品，Instagram用户喜欢2430555个帖子，SIRI回应99,206次请求，YouTube用户上传约400小时的新视频。  
世界很闲。  
硅谷人才趁倒咖啡的间隙给疲惫的大脑放个空，准备S.A.T的学生会趁课间十分钟在课桌上打个盹，华尔街精英在泡女同事的同时不忘计算银行的数字，而大把庸庸碌碌的中产阶级在格子间打字时会走神去想他们的家庭是否值得这样的付出。  
忙里偷闲的快乐虽然是实打实的，但那段时间总是过得飞快。  
知道这是为什么吗？  
  
距离布鲁克林大桥不足两公里的一街道，乔治双手绞动着卫衣一角，在一家不足两米宽的门脸面前走来走去。  
那件卫衣原本是灰色的，只是脏污和油渍让它染上了黄。男人的五官因脂肪而紧凑得吓人，表情窘迫又渴望。他的膝盖不自觉地抖着，好像眼前的小店能要了他的命。  
这是家钟表店。  
简单的灰墙木门，用一块古董到已经停摆的挂钟代替了招牌。这很易懂，同时也能让主人省出几十美元订做费。  
而钟与门之间有一道极具朋克感的金色喷漆，用花哨到夸张的字体写着——Time is never fair.  
这或许是这家店冷清的原因最大原因。  
乔治握了握拳，按下了门板上黄铜材质的门把。  
  
店里的陈设很简单，圆形中空的木桌绕着屋里摆了一圈，放着各式各样的钟表，密集又各不相同的滴滴答答声绞在一起，听久了能让人心生恐慌。  
不过那个坐在中间的男人却并不在乎。那人有张又圆又短的脸蛋，很和蔼，嘴角挂着笑，有调皮的抬头纹。他正盯着眼前的古董苹果电脑，眉毛抢戏似的动来动去，像在看喜剧默片。  
“嘿先生！”男人注意到乔治的到来，站起来和他握了握手，“克林特·巴顿。欢迎光临本店。喜欢什么样的钟表？随意挑选。”  
乔治谨慎地打量了一圈周围，凑近了说：“我想要能换算成美金的钟表。”  
克林特眯眼皱眉，舌头在下齿前转了一圈。这男人身上的气味实在太熏人了，像餐厅后厨扔出的变质腐肉，或者被社会挤轧成的渣滓。  
“好的，我当然明白您的诉求。”  
克林特重新回到电脑前，噼里啪啦地敲着键盘。  
“姓名，职业？”  
“乔治·阿桑鲁，无业游民。”  
“预期兑换金额？”  
“两千美金。”  
“愿意付出的时间？”  
对答如流的人在此卡了壳，被肉挤到几乎看不见的棕眼睛不自然地眨动着，厚嘴唇抿成一条直线。  
克林特在心里哼了一声，这样的人他实在见过不少。  
“需要我为您介绍一下条款吗？”  
“那再好不过了。”  
“典当的时间必须与快乐有关，是否可以典当由我们说了算。而那部分时间也不会真正被‘拿走’，只是从你的主观意识里消失了——类比一下，比如你卖掉了玩手机的时间，那不论你捧着手机多久，都会觉得自己根本没玩过手机，汲取不到快乐。这同样也有期限，等我们拿到和抵付费用对等的时间后……砰！”克林特打了个响指，“一切如常。”  
“好的，我明白了。”乔治的眼神闪烁着，“我想贩卖……贩卖做/爱时间。”  
克林特的表情像是被雷劈了一样。  
“什么？”  
“做/爱的时间。”乔治像是抛下了什么负担，腰杆挺直，“没错，就是那个。你们不收吗？”  
克林特低头在电脑上敲敲打打，检索着过去的记录。  
“没有明确规定不收，那么是可以的……”他顿了顿，“只是你确定吗？两千块不是一笔小数目，这也许会持续好几年。或许会让你呃……秒/射或者不/举什么的，请你反复确认。”  
“我接受。”  
“老天，这可真是疯了。”克林特小声嘟囔着，“好吧，那么乔治先生，请把手腕伸出来。”  
两秒钟之后，那里多了一枚紫色印章。样式仍然是表盘，分针像某种涌动的皮下组织一样，一圈圈转着，颜色逐渐变淡，最后融进了肌肤里。  
——可真像猪肉检疫证明。克林特腹诽着，脸上挂着职业微笑：“您可以离开了，现金会出现在门口的小木箱中，请自行领取。”  
  
乔治走后的半小时，克林特把默片看完。后墙上的门吱嘎一声被人推开，另一个睡眼惺忪的男人打着哈欠走了出来，手上端着一沓吐司和一罐花生酱。  
“早。”  
“不早了，我都成交了第一单。”  
克林特拿过上面的吐司咬了一口，边缘脆得发焦。  
“其他人呢？”  
“还在睡吧。最近卖时间的人太多了，运送时间的工作也相对更让人疲惫。”  
男人拨弄着自己半长的棕发，睡眼惺忪地拧开了花生酱的瓶盖，用勺子挖出了满满一大勺，往吐司上涂着，动作慢吞吞地像是在梦游。  
克林特摆出一副牙疼的表情：“老天，巴基你每天都这么吃花生酱，真的不会变胖？”  
“千真万确。听上去你很羡慕我？我有个主意，把吃美食的时间典当了，不再能获取快乐后你就会食欲消退，从而达到瘦身的目的。”  
克林特三两下把吐司都塞进了嘴里，含糊地说着：“那我宁可选择变胖。说到这个，刚才那单的顾客简直是个变态。”  
巴基的眼睛亮了亮：“什么变态？快讲讲。”  
“一个两百多磅重的肥宅，无业游民，穷困潦倒。”克林特言简意赅，“猜猜他典当的是什么时间？”  
巴基耸耸肩：“打游戏？”  
克林特撇着嘴摇摇头：“才不是，是做/爱的时间，要我说真是穷疯了。不过想想也很可怜，那可是世界上最美妙的体验之一，比美食还要令人神往。”  
巴基的表情变得耐人寻味。他用舌头舔舔下虎牙，额头上浮现了可爱的抬头纹。那双剔透的绿眼睛终于醒了过来，用一种犀利的、看傻子一样的眼神看着克林特·巴顿。  
“所以他典当了多少钱。”  
“两千美金。不是个小数目，嗯哼？”  
“当然不小。”巴基慢慢咬了一口吐司，“你觉得那样一个令人恶心的男人，会有妞儿跟他做/爱？搞慈善呢？这他妈就是张空头支票，而你已经把钱结了。”  
“……”  
“这两千从你的薪资里扣吧。”巴基端着盘子站起来，“可怜的巴顿，小娜可快过生日了，而你连礼物都买不起了。”  
克林特现在的表情像是把后厨扔出来的腐肉都塞进了嘴里。  
  
假如镜像世界存在的话，布鲁克林大桥或许就是分界线。在与商店街相对的另一边——居民楼703室，房子的主人已经失去了体会生活美妙的全部机会。  
警车、警察、黑黄相间的警戒线，吵吵嚷嚷的人群和好奇的目光，这一切都让这里显得不同寻常。  
“罗杰斯警探。”负责这篇辖区的杜威警官走到为首的警车旁，敲了敲窗户，“现场我们已经勘察完毕了，请您过去看看尸体。”  
玻璃摇下一条缝隙。  
“无关人士都清了？”  
“清了。”  
“好。”  
车门打开，金发警官从车上走了下来。他有着极其健美的身材，即使放在这个群体里也是优越得过分。完美帅气的五官，眉宇之间有股凛然的正义之气，只是眉心的褶皱让这张脸多了几分生人勿近的气质。  
他的警服和杜威以及其他警察并不一样。主色是白，布料与款式都要精细得多。  
史蒂夫下车的那一刻，周围看热闹的几个小姑娘小声尖叫着，举起手机很没礼貌地拍了好几张照片。这让他更不自在了一点，长长地吐了口气，快步走进了发生命案的703号屋。  
房间内没有任何打斗迹象，所有的物件都完好地摆着。客厅的中央躺着一具男尸，皱纹横生，稀疏的头发，露出来的皮肤遍布老年斑。后背和腿弯着，脸上的表情倒没什么痛苦，似乎很平静。  
如果是没什么经验的法医，多半会认为这位老者是寿终正寝，自然衰竭而死。  
但他的服装实在不对劲——会有老人在家里穿着漫画T恤、镭射裤子和名牌运动鞋吗？  
托斯塔克的福，史蒂夫终于对“时尚”有所了解。他前几天才见过这双设计浮夸而价格又昂贵得要命的鲨鱼鞋。要提前半年预约，两天前才发货，托尼拿到以后得意地在办公室里秀了一圈。  
史蒂夫对这鞋的评价是“丑得让人印象深刻”。  
而现在，这双让年轻人们抢破头的鞋穿在了一个老人的脚上。  
“警官，这已经是最近半年里的第三起了。”杜威走过来向他报告，“之前的验尸结果也都表明是五脏自然衰竭，但就像这位迪肯斯·欧文——死者们的驾照上都写着年龄，最大一个不过才三十二岁。”  
“DNA和指纹比对结果都没问题？”  
“没问题，和信息库完全一致。所以我们才请了您过来，我们怀疑这桩案件需要移交给神盾局。”  
史蒂夫蹲下来，戴上了白手套。他举起尸体的两只脚腕，僵硬的肌肉组织让他的动作不怎么自如。几秒以后又放了下来，表情没什么波动；他又去看尸体的右手腕，用手掌拍了拍那段胳膊。  
在外力的拍打之下，那块泛着青色的皮肤有了一点儿变化。墨水似的紫色在皮肤上一闪而过，但溃不成形，只出现了三秒钟。  
而这对于史蒂夫来说已经足够了。  
“这桩案件不需要你们负责了。”史蒂夫站起来，扯下自己的手套，“全部资料移交给我们。辛苦你了杜威警官。”  
  
时间是第四维度，独立于三维之外。神盾局的地位同样如此，就连FBI也自觉低他们一等。  
这群人不是普通人，他们负责的案件也都不是普通案件。某种意义上来说，他们的存在就像警界的全明星团体，每一位警官都是万千预备役心中的偶像。  
2025年，第一件与时间相关的杀人案在纽约发生。案情过于复杂，作案时间理论上来说是个悖论。于是当地警局移交给了FBI，接管人尼克·弗瑞听完报告后，派出了一位名不见经传的新人——史蒂夫·罗杰斯前去勘察。  
没人知道他是怎么在两小时内把嫌疑人抓获归案的，据他自己所说，是“穿越回凶案现场亲眼看到嫌疑人的脸”，这听起来仿佛三流电影的鬼扯，直接导致史蒂夫·罗杰斯在FBI风评被害。  
但在此之后，不断发生的类似案件令FBI不得不对弗瑞以及史蒂夫的话重视起来。  
  
2030年，FBI正式确立此类作案时间不符合逻辑的案件为“时间谜案”，单独开辟“时间管理局”这一分局，挂名在FBI之下实则拥有完全自治权。尼克·弗瑞担任局长，负责挑选同样具有异能的时间警察，打击跨时空犯罪。  
2032年，“时间管理局”确定使用白头鹰作为标识，以“神盾”作为代称。  
同年，高级警官托尼·斯塔克与布鲁斯·班纳加入时间管理局。  
次年，高级警官贾维斯加入时间管理局。  
2036年，高级警官索尔·奥丁森与洛基·劳菲森加入时间管理局。  
虽然时间警察的人数逐年增长，但面对从未停歇的时间谜案，神盾的工作强度大到惊人。  
  
“我已经连续工作第17天了。”托尼挂着黑眼圈摊在沙发上，“上帝创世的时候还有周日可以用来休息，凭什么我们连一次双休都挤不出来？”  
“Sir，您的年假17天前刚刚结束，只是需要调整一下工作状态。”贾维斯端了一杯拿铁给他。托尼是他入局时的教官，贾维斯一向尊敬地喊他sir。  
“是啊，我们得打起精神来。”留着半长金发的索尔在沙发边站着，手里举着一个小哑铃，“队长又被派出去勘察了，假如确认是时间谜案，我们又有得忙了。”  
“耶稣他妈的基督。”托尼喝了一口拿铁，“早知道我应该留在家里继承家业当个花花公子。”  
洛基端着MacBook走了进来，皱着眉冲索尔说：“你把哑铃放下，上次从桌上滚下来就差点儿砸坏我的信号增强仪。”  
“嘿！它有名字的，它叫妙尔尼尔！”  
“你所有的玩意都叫妙尔尼尔，从哑铃到饭盒甚至是你的AirPods，请问这对破案有什么帮助吗？”  
索尔摸了摸鼻梁，讪讪地把哑铃放回了墙角的纸箱。  
洛基大大咧咧地坐在了沙发中间，托尼几乎是连滚带爬地躲到了一端。这家伙在局里有个美名叫诡计之神，他虽然是技术类警察，但多次在神不知鬼不觉的情况下把他甜甜圈的内馅换成了芥末。  
“躲那么远干嘛？不想来看看我的新发现？”洛基瞥他一眼，“堪称天才一样的发现，老弗瑞该记我二等功。”  
屋里的高级警官们只好围了过来。  
“这是……明星简报？”  
洛基的屏幕上有几个俊男靓女的照片，无规则地摆在一起，看上去像是从某个团体的后援推特上扒下来的。  
“明星？不，当然不是。”  
洛基用指尖敲了敲屏幕：“我怀疑这群人同样有时间异能……”  
“这算什么天才发现！”托尼哀嚎一声，“假如你说的是真的，那这群人才他妈的是天才！身负异能但不被时间管理局的招聘广告所骗，太精明了！”  
洛基冷哼一声：“高高在上的托尼少爷从不听人把话说完。这群人不只是独立个体，他们私下会一起活动，是一个团体。而最近半年里纽约连续发生了两起类似的时间谜案……”  
“是三起。”史蒂夫拿着一摞资料走了进来，“第三位死者，迪肯斯·欧文，同样是短时间内的五脏衰竭。”  
“队长。”  
“队长好。”  
“队长辛苦了。”  
托尼掰着手指算了算：“不对啊，你不是应该去休年假了？”  
史蒂夫的表情很疑惑：“既然有工作，那么年假当然应该推后。”  
“一屋子工作狂。”托尼抱怨了一句，接过资料翻了翻。大概是看到了那双和他同款的鞋子，脸色更差劲了。  
史蒂夫给自己到了一杯咖啡，捏了捏眉心。  
“洛基，你刚刚说什么？时间异能团伙？”  
“嗯。”洛基转过电脑，“这几个人的行迹很奇怪，我很早留意过。最近的时间波量有些不寻常，像是被多次干扰过。”  
史蒂夫的眼神落在屏幕中央，定格在左上角的男人身上。他戴了副墨镜，棕发梳成背头，颧骨和下巴带着浓重的东欧风情。  
那应该是一张来自于摄像头的抓拍，五官虽然模糊，但这人嚣张地竖起了一个中指。  
就好像……他知道洛基通过这个摄像头偷拍他一样。  
——这人不是善茬，他最讨厌这种不合规矩的家伙。  
史蒂夫慢慢喝着咖啡，在心里记下了这张脸。


	2. 2

“所以这就是你们交上来的讨论结果。”  
史蒂夫沉着脸，眼神在面前的“精英战队”上转了一圈——翘着二郎腿咬甜甜圈的托尼，在一边替他倒黑咖啡的贾维斯，企图偷看洛基屏幕而险些被匕首扎透手掌的索尔，刚刚回到办公室还一头雾水的布鲁斯。  
他把装订好的纸质材料扔到桌上，发出清脆的一声“啪”。  
“针对这个极有可能是连环杀人案的凶手团伙，你们商讨出的决策就是——让我去假扮顾客套取情报。”  
“有什么不可以？”托尼就着咖啡咽下了最后一口甜甜圈，表情理直气壮。  
“糟糕透顶。”史蒂夫按着眉心，“在没有更多情报前贸然去接触，假如对方掌握的资料比我们多，那可是场灭顶之灾。”  
洛基摊了摊手：“并非我们不够努力，队长。这群家伙没有任何案底，循规蹈矩，能查到的近一年来的所有交易都是合法的资金流动，甚至他们还会拿出一部分来资助福利机构，简直比不生气的班纳还要老好人。”  
“嘿！”班纳挥了挥拳头以示抗议，“和平不正是我们工作的最终目的吗？怎么你说‘老好人’这词时听上去不像褒奖？”  
“那么恭喜，这说明你的分析能力尚佳，至少还保持在警队平均水平。因为我确实是挖苦你。”洛基不耐烦地敲了敲桌子，“你那狂躁症发作的时机简直蠢得要命，面对穷凶极恶的罪犯销声匿迹，面对打乱了你归档顺序的索尔却能瞬间化身迷你哥斯拉——我承认劈开他的脑袋你只能看见蛋白粉和鸡胸肉，但他毕竟是弗瑞亲自招募进来的友军。”  
“嘿！”索尔下意识也喊了一声，空气安静了两秒，等来的却是——“谢谢你替我说出来，洛基。我痛快多了。”  
班纳和托尼同时抛出了白眼，而总是睿智又冷静的贾维斯却把目光对准了他们的队长。  
史蒂夫又端起了咖啡。纯白的瓷质马克杯和他本人一样高冷又禁欲，接近纯黑的液体在杯子里荡漾着，蓝色双眼锁定在会议室的白板上。  
那上面贴着这伙人的照片，由于资料缺乏，他们的前期探查工作只能被抽离成几条歪歪扭扭的连线。比如那位红发尤物总是和另一个棕发圆脸的矮个儿男人一起行动，于是情场高手托尼在他们之间画了个浮夸的心型；而甜美的棕发女孩总是和很酷的银发男孩并肩出现，算得上亲密，却又不过分腻歪。所以洛基和索尔在他们之间写了一个B＆S（brother＆sister）。  
这一点或许有点儿武断，但没人敢反驳。没有兄弟姐妹的警察们并不能从寥寥几张照片里判断这两个人的关系，他们只能对这对“全宇宙最不像兄弟的兄弟”的评判结果表示接受。  
这伙人里还有一个单亲爸爸。看上去很年轻，但他的女儿都已经五六岁了，所以真实年龄应该和其他人有所差距；他出现的频率不高，神盾所覆盖的监察区域里拍到了他不少次，但和这个团伙扯在一起的照片大概只有两张，姑且算是编外人员。  
而史蒂夫·罗杰斯目光的真正落点——是风暴眼，是五彩的扭曲连线之中那个和所有人都有点儿关系，又和谁都算不上真正亲密的绿眼男人。  
他的照片最多，高调出没于各种场所，丝毫不掩饰行踪；但他同时也最狡诈，几乎每一次出行都会换一个新身份，至今他们都没能探查到这人的真实姓名。  
贾维斯在他的照片下写着“Mr.Secret”，而据他观察，他们的罗杰斯队长已经盯了秘密先生足有两分钟了。  
目不转睛，表情沉静，看似没有任何异常。  
但据贾维斯的回忆，除了尸体之外，还没有人能赢得史蒂夫这样的“青睐”。  
即使是刚来神盾，每句话每个动作都以招惹史蒂夫·罗杰斯为乐趣的Sir也做不到。  
约翰·多恩在写下《No Man Is An Island》的时候一定没考虑过百年后会诞生罗杰斯这个奇特的家伙，他的人生目标仿佛是“身处夏威夷，偏要努力把自己活成孤岛”。  
永远孤独，冷静，为工作燃烧生命，极力拒绝除神盾局外的一切社交。  
弗瑞招收新人入局时曾经说史蒂夫·罗杰斯是一个“悄无声息死去也不会有人发现”的人。而亲自接触以后，所有队员都更深刻地领悟到：他不但死去会没人发现，而且这家伙很有可能自己走到殡仪馆再死，绝不给旁人留任何麻烦。  
也正因为这种独特性，史蒂夫·罗杰斯成为了《人类观察报告》的首席观察对象，获得了撰写者贾维斯的高度关注。  
“队长？”贾维斯悄无声息地移动到史蒂夫身边，“我注意到你观察这个神秘男人很久了，有什么收获吗？”  
史蒂夫思索几秒，动了动唇：“苹果、壁炉、棉花糖。”  
贾维斯迅速掏出皮质笔记本写下了这几个词，也跟着思考了几秒，表情有些不确定。  
“队长，你对人的第一印象总是很正确。”贾维斯谨慎地开口，“就像形容Sir是香槟、筹码、核物理一样，你总是能用找到最合适的名词。但是秘密先生……你觉得他很可爱？”  
史蒂夫沉默了五秒。  
“不，我认为这几个词有其他的理解。”金发特警队长毫不心虚，“苹果不一定都是甜蜜的，比如白雪公主里的那一颗；壁炉固然能在冬天带来温暖，但在春天夏天和不太冷的秋天里，这玩意既占地又难以清洁；至于棉花糖——那当然可恶至极，甜蜜的外表包裹着会引起蛀牙的恶劣糖分，当人们醒悟时总是为时已晚。”  
贾维斯深感同意地点点头。  
“队长说的对，这个男人是一个用可爱做伪装的危险分子。”  
史蒂夫长舒一口气：“没错，就是这样。”  
“那么我们是不是应该调整战略。”贾维斯迅速分析道，“既然他们的头目如此狡诈危险，您不应该独自行动去探查情报。或许我们可以外借一支武装力量守在他们店附近？”  
史蒂夫沉默地摸了摸嘴唇。  
“不，就按提议说的，我自己去。”  
“为什么？队长，这毫无理由。”  
“注意到团伙中每个人的风格了吗？”史蒂夫用笔在照片上点了点，“每个人都很火辣。”  
贾维斯恍然大悟：“队长是想借机凭借优越的外貌条件取得他们的信任，并借机混入其中。”  
“是的。”史蒂夫整了整袖口，“但我目前的形象不够优越，缺乏能够吸引这群犯罪分子的必要特质。贾维斯，我信赖你的审美，和托尼与洛基比起来，你的打扮总是得体又优雅。我需要你的帮助。”  
  
“……你们这群人吵起来真像威洛比湖上的一群野鸭子！”托尼揉着耳朵抱怨着，“Jar，替我找一下我的耳机……Jar？”  
“抱歉Sir。”贾维斯从会议室里的休闲小套间走了出来，变魔术似拿出了托尼要的耳机，“我刚刚在替队长进行换装，他同意了我们的提议。”  
索尔吹了个口哨。  
“嘿史蒂夫，快出来让我们看看。你打算扮演什么？衣冠楚楚的上班族还是迷恋潮牌的年轻人？”  
小套间的门被推开，史蒂夫整理着衬衫的扣子，用手把垂下来的金发捋到了头后。  
他的伪装使用了简洁的黑白配色，黑色西裤没有一丝皱褶，长袖的白衬衫挽到手肘，胸前特意解开了三粒扣子，露出一小片肌肉线条分明的白皙胸肌。  
但最吸引人的并不是那部分，而是那条从背后蜿蜒到肩胛骨，穿过腋窝再向下连接到腰带的武装带。皮质、纯黑、挂着一把M9军刺和一把伯莱塔92F。  
面对一片安静的队员们，史蒂夫带着战术手套的右手摸上了横亘在胸前的那条细皮带，轻轻向外拉起又猛地松开手。有弹性的皮带弹在他的胸肌上，发出了一声轻微又不容忽视的“啪”。  
“怎么样？”贾维斯询问着同事们，“这身装扮是我根据队长的需求特意搭配的。”  
伶牙俐齿的警官们似乎在这一关头齐齐失语。  
“……挺不错。”洛基打破了沉静，“记得别去旧金山的卡斯楚小街，十几家同性恋酒吧的顾客们会蜂拥而至把你撕成碎片，你将成为神盾牺牲名单上最壮丽的那一笔。”  
“很英俊，很有吸引力。”老实人班纳说，“但我不明白为什么你依然要装扮成一个警察……这不会引起他们的疑心吗？”  
“显然，我扮演的不是一个好警察。”史蒂夫调整着自己的站姿，放松肌肉和脊背，刻意让神情懒散一些，“瞧，领口和袖口，以及松松垮垮的武装带，充分显示出了我对这一行的厌恶之情。事实上我扮演的是一位厌倦了职业生涯的坏警官，世俗磨平了我的正义感，我在警局混日子，对所有报警人使用同一套不咸不淡的推脱言辞，厌恶正义，厌恶工作，更没有半点责任心。这群坏家伙一定会欢迎我的。”  
史蒂夫没有再注意队员们的眼神，也没有给他们发表意见的机会——他自顾自发表完这通感想后就迈出了会议室，没人知道他要去哪。  
屋子里尴尬地沉默了小半分钟。  
“坏警官才不是这样的，这显然又是老古板的一个错误印象。”托尼揉了揉脸，“比如纽约警局那个啤酒肚秃顶酒糟鼻，时常用配枪威胁平民不要惹事的格林威治，那才是个彻彻底底的坏警官。而史蒂夫穿得……”  
“像要去骗炮。”洛基喝了一口威士忌，言之凿凿。  
“Damn Right.”托尼打了个响指，把头扭向贾维斯，“Jar，史蒂夫这家伙究竟吃错了什么药？”  
“Sir，我敢肯定队长今天并没有服用任何药物。”贾维斯翻开皮质笔记本，“但他的确有些怪异，似乎比平常都要激动，语言和行动也更不符合常理了一些。”  
“史蒂夫本来就不能用‘常理’这两个字来形容。”索尔在沙发上耸了耸肩，整个靠背都跟着动了动，“鉴于没人知道他的计划，我提议——静观其变，可以散会了吗？”  
  
史蒂夫来到了神盾局的地下车库。  
作为精英团队的头目，弗瑞当然不吝啬于给他配备资源。最新型号的警车，低调但足够舒适的自用车，甚至还有上次伪装成一名富商时安排的道具车保时捷。  
只是罗杰斯队长似乎别有所好。  
他快步走到停车场的西北角，那里有一架被黑布蒙起来的机器。史蒂夫盯着他，眼神里罕见地带了点期待。黑布被掀开，一辆哈雷STREET750正静静停靠在那里。车身崭新干净，史蒂夫用手指滑过冷质的金属，久违地感觉到了来自灵魂深处的战栗。  
这车是某次行动战利品，按理说不该被拨到他名下。不过收缴后弗瑞看他似乎有点兴趣，随手就算送给他的奖品。  
但史蒂夫并没有开过。  
他毕竟是个警察，这种华而不实，耍帅大于实用的摩托车并不在他的正常使用范围之内。  
而今天，他刚好要扮演个坏警察。  
他不想深究自己身体中的亢奋究竟来自什么，只是自欺欺人地把它归结为对行动的担忧。史蒂夫伸腿跨上了沉默的野兽，随着钥匙与车把的三声轻响，哈雷沉重的喷气声由轻及重，他重心压低微微弯腰，一路朝布鲁克林大桥附近的钟表店开去。  
那是报告中他们最常使用的一个据点，史蒂夫决定去碰碰运气。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《贾维斯人类观察报告》00  
先从成分构成上，我是一个人类。  
但Sir说我不像人类，像个机器人，他还叮嘱我平时多模仿其他人，避免显得太特殊而引起别人猜疑。  
Sir一定是对的，这是我的机器人三定律之一。所以根据Sir的指令，我从正式入职第一天起开始撰写《人类观察报告》  
它并不具体，大部分是只言片语，不具备文学性，偶尔还会有一些从机器人视角产生的奇特疑问。  
假如你看到了，请不要觉得奇怪，没有人类会苛责我这样的机器人。Sir说过，我的声音和我的外表足以让人忽略掉我带来的不适。  
我想这是句夸奖，Sir真是位不吝啬夸奖的好人。我的仿真心脏因此而跳动加速，泡在电解质溶液里的人造大脑分泌出类多巴胺，并指挥着我唇边的肌肉上挑，形成了一个古怪的微笑。  
噢，Sir注意到我了，他正问我：“在做什么？”  
我不敢说是在思考Sir，这有点儿像亵渎，而他绝不会对我的心思感兴趣。于是我耸耸肩，翻开新的一页回复他：“在记录今天的观察。”  
  
《贾维斯人类观察报告》01  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯队长今天在思考神秘先生时使用了“抚摸下唇”这一动作，根据人类学相关资料，这个动作带有强烈的性/暗/示，那么我们可以得出结论——队长已经进化到对工作产生了性冲动，实在是我辈楷模。


	3. 3

布鲁克林的夜总是潜藏着肮脏。  
史蒂夫一路从神盾飙车开到大桥旁，引来了不少贪婪的目光和几句恼人的脏话，他也没在意，将脸妥善地藏在黑色的头盔之下。  
直到他走到钟表店。眼神扫到花体英文的那一刻，他的脚步也随之停下。  
Time is never fair.时间从不公平。  
史蒂夫艰难地做了个吞咽的动作，不愿意承认他被这句话击中了心扉。  
他和他的队员们被称为“时间异能者”，是同行口中羡慕嫉妒的特警，是好莱坞极力挖掘的痛点素材，民众眼里神一样的存在。  
可有人在乎过他们真正付出过什么吗？  
“操纵时间”原本就是桩交易。天下没有白吃的午餐，神盾局里每个人的能力不尽相同，付出的代价也并不一致。轻者在结束行动后的两天内丧失五感，只能像残疾人一样呆在小房间里被人照顾尊严全无；重者全身的每块肌肉每根神经都如同粉碎再重合，痛觉被无限延伸扩大，每次使用能力后都像死而复生。  
他们每个人——每一个在编的时间警察，风光的外表下都是饱受PTSD折磨的灵魂。  
时间从不公平吗？不，它太公平了，这世界上大把的工作与学习都是投入与付出成正比，多劳多得这条真理几乎贯穿了各个阶层。  
但对时间异能者来说，它真的从不公平。  
时间在他们身上掠夺了太多，而给予他们的只是轻飘飘的正义和几句来自被害者家属的敷衍感谢——卷入时间谜案的被害者从来无人生还，就像最近的迪肯斯·欧文一样。他们能做的只是把凶手送入特制监狱。对于生命的逝去，整个神盾局都无能为力。  
史蒂夫伸手摘下了头盔，抓了抓有些汗湿的金发。他得调整下心情，面对这个神秘的团伙，还有一场硬仗要打。  
他敲了门，门里很快有人应声。  
“请进。”  
——可以排除不是那几位女性嫌疑人，这一认知让不善与异性交流的史蒂夫松了口气。  
史蒂夫按下黄铜门把手，缓慢地踏进了这个有着怪异构造的钟表店。令人牙酸的滴答滴答声像极了某种末日来临的序曲，而他每往前走上一步都是滑向标明着危险的深渊。  
房间的尽头有个人影。最常见的木质桌上摆了一台古董苹果电脑，桌后有张几乎摊平的长椅，辨认不清面目的男人正仰躺着，肢体放松。  
简单的白T，在罗杰斯认知里等同于奇装异服的铆钉紧身裤，裤脚被收束在黑色的皮质长靴里，两腿交叠搭着，有节奏地微微晃动。  
钟表店里的灯光暗得有些过头，古旧的黄色灯泡营造出类似油灯的质感，把一切都照得昏黄。史蒂夫在木桌前站定，凭借着优越的视力打量着男人的面部特征。  
深棕的发、遮住了大半张脸的奇怪纸质眼罩（后来他从托尼那儿得知这玩意是用来放松眼睛的蒸汽眼罩，而现在他只觉得那上面的小熊印花十分幼稚）、以及让人挪不开眼的漂亮双唇和下巴。  
——该死的。是那位“苹果、壁炉、棉花糖”。  
“你好，这位……身高六英尺体重两百多磅的猛男顾客？”戴着眼罩的男人笑了笑，似乎对自己只凭听力就测算出这人的身高体重而感到骄傲。他在空中晃了晃手臂，“需要什么样的钟表？请随意挑选。”  
——很好，这句话听上去像个陷阱。  
史蒂夫走到一旁摆着钟表的桌子上，拿起一个看了看。那是个最简单的闹钟，黄铜与铝的材质让它早已被时代淘汰，但背面的价签却标了个远超市场价的数字。  
他又举起另外两个看了看，几乎可以肯定这些钟表都是幌子。  
身后的男人歪了歪头，仔细听了听史蒂夫发出的声响，嗤笑了一声。  
“这位先生，你可是我见过的第一位如此……装模作样的顾客。”男人把长腿放到地上，冲他勾了勾手指，“我们都清楚这儿是做什么买卖的，难不成你真对那些破烂货感兴趣？”  
史蒂夫走了回来，在桌前的另一把椅子上坐下，谨慎地思考着措辞。  
“既然你这么说了，那么我们直接谈吧。”  
“嗯哼，詹姆斯。”  
男人朝他伸出手，史蒂夫克制着力气握了握。  
“你似乎是位很自律的男士，手掌干燥有力，声音不卑不亢。”自称詹姆斯的男人说，“我喜欢这样的顾客。不论你是一时好奇还是临时陷入窘境，在那之后你总能振作起来，把生活推回正轨。”  
“的确如此，我只是遇上了一点困难。”史蒂夫慢慢说着，“所以我来到这儿需求帮助。”  
——多说多错，与其贸然发问，不如顺着詹姆斯的话保守地把谈话进行下去，借此获取更多的信息。  
不过这假名实在是够敷衍。时代广场上任何一块广告牌掉下来能砸死十个詹姆斯。洛基说他拥有无数个假身份，难道编的名字都这么大众？  
史蒂夫觉得还是“苹果、壁炉、棉花糖”比较适合他。  
“这就对了。老兄，别觉得不好意思，谁都会有遇上困难的时候。”詹姆斯给了他一个魅力十足的微笑，依然没有摘下眼罩，双手却精确地落在了古董电脑的键盘上，“定时很快就会到了，这段时间我们可以聊点别的。比如——你需要大概多少？”  
“多少？”  
“是啊，资金缺口。”詹姆斯耸了耸肩，“其他人值班的时候总是先从姓名和职业问起，我比较喜欢从目的出发。”  
“没错，资金。”史蒂夫点点头，“我想或许……七百块？”  
“七百？一个不大不小的数目，贸然拿出来却又有些肉痛。我非常理解，最近经济不景气，如今能保住饭碗都算难得。”  
桌面上一个番茄造型的定时钟叫唤了起来，詹姆斯盲按掉堪比噪声的提示音，一把将眼罩撤了下来。  
史蒂夫猝不及防和詹姆斯的双眼对视，一种难言的隐秘兴奋感击中了他的后脑，正在流逝的时间被加速的心跳扭曲拉长。  
说实话，那一幕有点滑稽。詹姆斯有一头顺滑的半长棕发，眼罩勒在太阳穴的位置，一扯下来就把整头棕发扯得乱七八糟，鬓发像小狮子的鬃毛一样炸开，那双深邃又明亮的眼睛失焦着，被詹姆斯用手背揉了揉才飘忽着落在他脸上。  
“……哇哦。”詹姆斯干巴巴地发出了一句赞叹，“好吧顾客先生，我改主意了，我现在想从姓名和职业开始了解你。”  
——这绝对是一记精准的直球。史蒂夫罕见地有点儿慌张，尤其在那双灰绿色的眼睛微弯着给了他一个wink的时候，见惯大风大浪、多次穿梭时间的时空警察几乎把椅背捏碎了。  
“呃，史蒂夫。”好在他的本名和“詹姆斯”一样普遍，不至于让人起疑，“我是呃……就像你看到的这样，是个生涯不怎么顺利的警察。”  
“也许你的不顺是因为过于火辣的外表而造成的。”  
詹姆斯笑着，露出一点儿俏皮的白牙。他用手把棕发捋顺，发丝滑过指缝让史蒂夫想起了某个流行的巧克力广告。  
似乎是他的沉默让气氛变得更加暧昧，那双嘴唇的弧度逐渐变得尴尬，詹姆斯移开眼神，落在刚刚被史蒂夫移动过的闹钟上，避开了这位金发警官过于认真的凝视。  
然后，该死的“苹果、壁炉、棉花糖”开始舔嘴唇了。  
昏黄的灯光下，一小截粉红的舌尖从齿列探了出来，缓慢地舔过了饱满的下唇，让本来就红艳的唇色覆上了一层水光。  
史蒂夫的喉咙滚了滚，一些难言的杂念在大脑里喧嚣着，突如其来的负面情绪吞噬了他的理智——他觉得不满、变得贪婪、他想大声命令这个神秘先生停下舔嘴唇的动作，亲手撕开那层该死的可爱伪装。  
“够了！”  
詹姆斯抖了一下，似乎被男人突如其来的怒吼吓到。史蒂夫迅速回过神，深呼吸了几次对他道歉：“对不起，我因为眼下的困境有些焦虑，控制不住自己的情绪。”  
“原来是这样。”詹姆斯放松了身体，“很正常，或许你可以尝试着去看看心理医生。警察嘛，这世界上无时无刻都有犯罪，你们顶着正义带来的压力，当然很容易觉得疲惫。”  
他变魔术似的从书桌下摸出了一个瓷质的托盘，上面有精致的白金色茶壶与茶杯，壶口甚至还冒着热气。他倒了一杯出来，液体的颜色像是英式红茶——然后把茶杯推到了史蒂夫面前。  
见惯大风大浪的队长当然不应该喝掉疑似犯罪分子递来的茶。  
可史蒂夫抬头看了看詹姆斯的脸，他只能想到《爱丽丝梦游仙境》里茶话会上的那只猫。  
“这能帮你放松。”  
——然后史蒂夫就鬼使神差地喝了，味道还真的不错，特殊的植物香气似乎真的放松了紧绷的神经。  
詹姆斯开始在电脑上敲敲打打。  
“OK，你叫史蒂夫，是一名警察，需要七百美金……”键盘的敲击声持续了几秒，“那么你愿意付出什么时间？”  
史蒂夫端着茶杯的动作顿了顿。  
这就是症结所在了，时间。揭露这群人是否有罪的重要时刻，他必须要好好想想怎么回答。  
詹姆斯看出了他的为难，用拇指和食指比划出了一个区间:“别紧张，七百美元不会占用你太多时间的。假如你在某一件事上感觉到的快乐足够多，或许两周内我们的交易就会结束。”  
“……足够快乐的某件事？”  
“是的，不着急，你可以慢慢想。”  
詹姆斯给自己倒了杯茶，像怕烫的小猫一样吹了又吹，小心地用舌尖触碰着液体的表面。  
——这是个大难题。史蒂夫焦虑地活动着手指。他大概推测出了这群人在从事的生意，贩卖快乐的时间来获取金钱。曾经他以为这种交易是天方夜谭，毕竟班纳和托尼曾经研究过这个问题，而天才如他们觉得没有可行性。  
没想到真的有异能者可以做到，而且看上去不需要付出什么高昂代价……  
这也意味着他不能说谎。  
可生活里什么能给他带来快乐？史蒂夫认真思考了一遍，竟然真的没想到什么。  
队员们都说他是工作狂，说他对工作的热爱足够赢下十年的“神盾模范”奖章。但史蒂夫·罗杰斯自己清楚，工作只是他生活中不需要思考就能去进行的一项活动，惯性推着他的脚步向前，从获得异能的那一刻开始，他就明确了自己该有这样的使命。  
这能给他带来快乐吗？不，史蒂夫认为那最多是“成就感”。  
但最棘手的是除工作以外……他似乎没有别的了。吃饭、洗澡、睡觉、锻炼。这些与其称之为“生活”，还不如说是为了能更好地工作而做的前期准备。  
老天，史蒂夫·罗杰斯突然为自己感到了可悲。  
“……这么困难吗？”詹姆斯也投来了怜悯的眼神，“我想你的心理状态确实需要去看看医生了，哥们。”  
“我……我很难感觉到快乐。”史蒂夫的眼神带着迷茫，这并不是伪装，“大部分时间都是工作，但我的工作……并不顺利，它很糟糕，即使是那些破获的案子，我也没能挽救逝去的生命。”  
詹姆斯叹了口气。  
他仍然敲了点文字，但史蒂夫并不知道他写了什么。屏幕的荧光打在他的虹膜上，像某种值得被驻足追寻的光源。  
“钱我照付给你，名头暂时空缺，出门的时候从小木箱里拿现金。”詹姆斯托着腮看他，“具体的时间到时候再说，你先去解决自己的困难吧。”  
史蒂夫有些诧异。  
“这符合你们的工作规定？我是说，这不会给你带来什么麻烦？”  
“不会，毕竟我是这个钟表店的店主。”詹姆斯笑眯眯地说，“你是位善良的好先生，只是暂时并不快乐。或许等我去找你拿时间的时候，我们会找到什么能让你高兴的。”  
他从抽屉里拿出一枚紫色的印章，这让史蒂夫眉头一跳，想起了受害者欧文身上的那个印记。  
“现在我要来给你盖个戳……”詹姆斯举着印章，眼神在史蒂夫身上转来转去，似乎琢磨着在哪儿下手更好。  
史蒂夫任由他看，也没多说什么。  
詹姆斯思考了几秒，扬起了个恶作剧一样的笑容。  
紧接着，那双修长又漂亮的手扯过了他胸前的横带，把史蒂夫向前一拉，紫色印章端正地盖在了胸口处的皮肤上，一秒之内就融进了白皙的皮肤。  
这动作快得让史蒂夫来不及反应，但好在也没带来什么异样的感受。  
“交易成功。”詹姆斯收回印章，冲他微笑着，“现在你可以离开了，记得拿上现金。”  
史蒂夫点了点头，他思考着詹姆斯的话——“我来找你拿时间的时候”，那证明着他们迟早还会见面，今天探访的目的已经达成了，过程有惊无险。  
他从椅子上站起来，颇有绅士风度地把椅子推回了原位，然后转身——  
“等等，史蒂夫。”  
于是他又回过身，猝不及防迎来的是视野里突然扩大的那张脸，还有一个落在他嘴唇上，温热又湿润的吻。  
那不是个轻柔的、浅尝辄止的吻。詹姆斯单膝跪坐在桌面上，把自己往前送了送，右手扯着史蒂夫的武装带把他拉向自己，灵活的舌尖毫不费力地叩开他牙关，富有技巧性地卷着另一条迟钝的舌头共舞起来。  
这个吻让史蒂夫头皮发麻，善于作战的身体却给不出任何该有的反应，只是愣愣地停顿在那里，任由棕发男人在他的口腔里索取。不该存在的感情在唇舌相交的过程里生根发芽，史蒂夫抑制着自己的冲动——那冲动不是推开詹姆斯大声喝斥，正相反他是想伸出双臂拥他入怀，将这个动作变得更加暧昧。  
这个怪异又刺激的热吻持续了将近两分钟，史蒂夫听到了一声响指，心中涌动的感情瞬间消散得干干净净。  
詹姆斯放开了他，更加艳丽的嘴唇弯起勾人的弧度。他仍然举着右手，维持着打完响指的动作。那截白皙的手腕下出现了一个细长的蓝色光点，闪烁了两秒就消失无踪。  
“瞧，我已经收到了等价的两分钟时间。”詹姆斯在手腕上轻吻了一下，“不快乐先生，或许你只是需要被爱。”  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯站在原地愣了两秒，随即落荒而逃。  
  
巴基盯着金发男人离开的背影，咬着下唇忍住笑意，直到男人狠狠关上门的那刻才放肆地笑了出来。  
他或许有点儿得意忘形，克林特穿着幼稚的高飞睡衣走了出来，恶狠狠向他丢了一只枕头。  
“小点儿声，娜特都被吵醒了，你怎么乐成这样？”  
“没什么。”詹姆斯捏了捏柔软的枕头，“只是咬了一块儿热腾腾的蜂蜜奶油蛋糕。”  
“你背着我买蛋糕了？”克林特啧了两声，“但这也没什么稀奇的，一块小蛋糕能让你开心成疯子？”  
“或许吧。”巴基用指节摸了摸唇角，两颊笑得发酸，“或许我就是比别人更容易感到快乐，这有什么不好的？”  
TBC  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罗杰斯队长在离开神盾局两小时后返回，身上无明显伤痕，但精神状态极其恍惚。据Sir和洛基观察，他的领口似乎被什么人扯开过，唇色变深并微微发肿，右手还紧紧攥着崭新的七百块钞票。  
所以Sir说的“完了队长被人当鸭了”是什么意思？虽然鸭类与队长都是金黄色的，但它们之间仍然拥有巨大差异，我百思不得其解。  
Sir真是个富有魅力的神秘男人。


	4. 4

神盾警局宿舍A-301，队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯的房间。银色的长方形钟表在黑暗里投射出“03:21”的字样。在计划狂史蒂夫的行程里，此时的他早就该陷入深度睡眠，为新一天的破案而养精蓄锐。  
但屋子中央的那张床上一片冷清。  
史蒂夫坐在飘窗上，眼神直愣愣地投向屋外浓得化不开的黑夜。  
他讨厌这个飘窗。鬼知道寇森在敲定宿舍装修方案的时候发挥了怎样的绅士风度才在每间房里都添上了女警们热衷的飘窗，而一向大方的托尼甚至送给了他一条厚厚的土耳其手工毛毯和一套带小木茶几的东方茶具，拍着肩膀对他说：“哥们，布置一下，享受生活。”  
这个成语就不该出现在他生活里，史蒂夫从没想到这套东西会派上用场。  
而现在，他正坐在手工毛毯上，背后靠着一个小小的方形靠垫。得益于这些柔软的家伙，他维持这个动作将近四个小时还不至于瘫痪。  
那套蠢兮兮的伪装制服被他丢进了洗衣筐，此时穿着的棉麻睡衣并不适合夜里的温度，但史蒂夫没感觉到冷。正相反，他感到有股看不见的火焰从内心燃起，煮沸了血液，烧灼着心脏和大脑，让他仿佛置身炼狱，却又感觉不到痛苦。  
他的手指正无意识地摩挲着嘴唇，詹姆斯留下的温度早就被夜风吹散得干净，但属于棕发男人的脸却在史蒂夫·罗杰斯脑海里刻画得越发清晰：平和的眉峰、有着笑纹的眼角、通透到类似某种宝石的绿眼睛、不输专业平模的鼻梁和全世界最……性感漂亮的嘴唇。  
史蒂夫皱起眉，从储物柜里抓出一张A4纸和一支削好的铅笔。他曲腿把纸贴在大腿上，咬着嘴唇，笔尖悬在离纸面三毫米的位置。  
神盾局人人都知道史蒂夫·罗杰斯的能力足以身兼数职，给嫌犯画肖像同样是其中之一。极端情况下，他曾靠一张宣传单和一支不足手指长度的铅笔画出嫌犯的脸，帮助FBI在三天内抓捕到了一位穷凶极恶的抢劫犯。  
而现在，他烦躁地转着铅笔，一笔都描不下去。  
史蒂夫感觉到费解，而这种费解所带来的无力感是他职业生涯里从未遇到的难题。  
  
事实上，作为时间警察，他们每一天的生活都伴随着各种各样的麻烦。拜时间谜案的特殊性质所赐，史蒂夫和他的团队面临的都是地狱级别的破案难度——大部分案件没有证人和证物，开端只有可信度不高的嫌疑人侧写。  
由于时间异能不可轻易动用，所以前期他们都会像普通警察一样设身处地进行调查。不要万不得已的大案要案，没有警官愿意付出那么高昂的代价。  
这群人时常会感到沮丧——外界总是在神化神盾局，正面评价将他们奉为救世主，负面评价骂他们是伪神，是基督教的叛徒罪人。神盾局顶着各方压力斡旋在FBI与各国财权政要之间，面对诱惑与施压油盐不进，将生活打磨成了看似平静实则隐匿着危险的暗礁。  
而史蒂夫·罗杰斯的角色？顶梁柱、鲸鱼骨、整个神盾局里最大最圆的那颗定心丸，几乎以一人之力稳定军心，带领着全队学会在高压里寻找放松（即活成一个被人人调笑的活靶子）以及在复杂的案件里身先士卒，能由他动用能力的案件，绝不让其他人动手。  
人人都怕罗杰斯，但人人也都爱他。他入行到现在接近十年，破获了上百起时间谜案，以绝对的实力压下了所有质疑的声音。  
而现在，这位履历金光闪闪的队长突然意识到自己不是那么完美。他耻于承认那个钟表店里的詹姆斯像一个致命的谜题，从对上视线的那一刻起就不断向他释放着某种暗号。  
除了那张脸，他优雅的脖颈、锁骨、纤细的手腕与脚踝，这些闯入他视线的身体部位都好看得要命，远超了史蒂夫认知里的任何一种英俊。  
神盾局惯出帅哥美女，这是业内所公认的。寇森曾经为他们开设过一个团体论坛，据说注册不过三个月，各位警官就都拥有了不下千人的粉色团。即使是总被洛基讥诮普通的布鲁斯·班纳，都被狂热的女粉送了个肉麻的昵称“温柔小怪物”。  
但詹姆斯……詹姆斯，詹姆斯。  
史蒂夫低声念了三遍这个名字，恍惚里又回到了那个闭塞的小店面，棕发男人单腿跪坐在工作台上，扯着他硬塞了一枚热吻来。  
攻其不备，不容反抗，像上帝给予的慈悲又像撒旦派来引诱他的恶魔。  
那些秒针哗啦哗啦地在他耳边吵闹着，细微的齿轮咬合声推着命运向前。史蒂夫不清楚詹姆斯到底是不是罪犯，但他可以肯定一件事——  
自己一潭死水般的生活被人扔进了一颗石子。  
他闭眼长出了一口气。坐不下去了，黑夜会无止境地把人的思绪拧乱，他打算出去走走。  
  
还没推开公共休息室的门，比常人更要敏锐的听力就捕捉到了一点儿怪异的动静。细微的破空声，似乎没加掩饰的说话声，偶尔的拍桌声。  
两个人，你来我往，争论不休。  
史蒂夫狐疑地看了看指纹锁。  
公共休息室为神盾局所有时间警察而开放，但在高级警官洛基的威逼之下，除了他们这一支精锐力量，没人敢踏足这里。  
可现在是凌晨三四点钟，明天他们还要去走访迪肯斯·欧文的家属……  
史蒂夫按开门，和里面扭头看过来的两人打了个照面。  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“洛基·劳菲森，托尼·斯塔克。”史蒂夫按了按眉心，“果然是你们……你们那是什么装扮？”  
托尼架着他灰蓝色的镜框眼镜，据说那上面附带什么新式高科技，这姑且能算在斯塔克式的正常搭配里，但头上那顶毛茸茸、粉白相间的兔子睡帽就真他妈的见了鬼了。  
至于私服一向浮夸的洛基——史蒂夫本来觉得看见他什么打扮都能见怪不怪，但这身金色法兰绒睡袍以及头上那顶镶着碎钻的小皇冠实在是有点过分了。  
更别提他们手里正拿着的东西，那是一副崭新的、本该躺在仓库的、艺术家画像联名扑克牌。是上次破获一起时空走私案后当事人送给警局的纪念品，据寇森估计，市价在五千美元之上。  
而洛基正用食指和中间拈着一张JOKER，史蒂夫目测了一下抛物线，如果不是他突然进来，这张鬼牌会在0.01秒之后甩到托尼的鼻梁上。  
那么就很容易得出结论了——  
神盾局两位当家警官，凌晨用一副高达五千美金的重工艺术品打扑克，进程不顺后转化为了一场桌上斗殴。  
“是不是明天的任务太轻了？”史蒂夫挑着眉毛问，“迪肯斯·欧文虽然是独居，但他背后的欧文家族在商界可算有名。他虽然是家里瞧不上的次子，但总归出身名门，若是我们不拿出百分百的敬业，他家动动手指就能让神盾局麻烦缠身。”  
托尼看上去酝酿了一番精彩的怼人言辞，而洛基却出乎意料地诚恳：“噩梦复发而已。老托尼也是一样，所以干脆约出来玩玩打发漫漫长夜。”  
“嘿！我凭什么是‘老托尼’？！”那双巧克力色的大眼睛显然被冒犯了，战火瞬间转移到了洛基身上，“我只比你大五岁！”  
“五年都够一个互联网公司从融资到倒闭了，这点你比我清楚吧，年少有为的投资家？”  
托尼不说话了，他在神盾嘴炮排行榜上永远屈居第二，年纪轻轻的洛基·劳菲森是一道难以攀登的野山。  
“那么罗杰斯队长——”洛基挑着眉毛看过来，“你又是怎么回事？说真的，你今天探查回来就怪得要命。”  
“……”  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯不擅长说谎，但暂时也还没有坦白的想法。这需要一点儿勇气，也需要个更合适的时机。  
于是史蒂夫长腿一迈，拉开了第三把椅子。  
“带我一个，桥牌？”  
第二天一早，贾维斯和索尔一路找人找到公共休息室，各自收获了欲哭无泪和咬牙切齿的托尼和洛基。  
“你敢信吗Jar，我接下来一个月都得替罗杰斯这家伙值外勤岗！老天，可快入秋了！”  
“我当然相信了Sir。”贾维斯替托尼整理着滑稽的兔兔睡帽，“罗杰斯队长的运气一向很好。”  
索尔看上去还在状况外，他抓了抓乱糟糟的半长金发问洛基：“你和队长打牌了？听上去托尼挺糟糕的，你一向聪明……”  
“我负责替他一个月的局内巡逻。”洛基咬牙，大步流星地走出了公共休息室，径直回房间换警服去了。  
史蒂夫正一丝不苟地将牌收进水晶牌盒里。他有强迫症，但扑克若是按顺序码放就没意思了，于是他费心思考着如何打乱顺序才能具有美感。  
“不错嘛罗杰斯。”索尔吹了个口哨，“牌场得意？”  
史蒂夫的动作顿了顿，合上了镶着宝石的精巧盖子。  
“准备准备，去拜访欧文家前，开个例会。”  
  
娜塔莎走进小别墅时，正撞见巴基打扫壁炉。当年这家伙执意在他们的装修图纸里加上这玩意，纵使全员反对仍然一意孤行。好在他们是个和谐友善的团体，经过商讨后他们决定假如巴基愿意承担打扫的活儿，那么装上一个也无甚不可。  
——事实证明深秋和冬天里这壁炉简直比巴基本人更受欢迎，不过这都是后话了。  
此时的巴基正举了一把迷你吸尘器，伸到壁炉里面打扫那些积灰，为过两天的使用做准备。吸尘器的噪音不大，娜特还能听见一曲悠扬的爱尔兰小调，那来自于巴基完美的鼻子和嘴巴。  
而穿着在巴基身上的玩意几乎让娜塔莎打电话报警——他只穿了件单薄的短袖和到膝盖的棉麻裤子，以及一件芭比粉的、上面缀着蕾丝还画着甜甜圈的围裙。  
“耶稣他妈的基督啊。”红发尤物毫不收敛地感叹着，“你是不是终于去抢劫银行了？我送你这条围裙的时候你发誓这辈子都不会穿的，怎么了甜心，你得了绝症？”  
巴基懒洋洋地回头，按停手里的吸尘器。  
“小娜，假如哪天克林特英年早衰，那一定是在接吻时过多摄取了你这条美女蛇的毒液。”  
“行，看来一切正常。”娜塔莎耸耸肩，做到了壁炉前那张舒适的扶手椅上，双腿交叠着像个高高在上的女王。  
——她的确是。  
“交代吧，巴恩斯。”女王用沙哑性感的声音发号施令着，扬起下巴示意他坐在对面那把扶手椅上，“你遇见了什么好事？”  
“Come on娜特。”巴基抓了抓头发，“你非得把这场谈话演变成电视剧里的GAY蜜聊天？”  
“鉴于你是个GAY而我的确是你闺蜜，所以没错。”娜塔莎变魔术似的从身上拿出一封信，烫金纸，羽毛笔写出的邀请语，纸张还散发着高级香水的气味，“新委托，交换你的秘密。”  
“哇噢。”巴基插着袋走过来坐下，“虽然严格意义上那是咱们集体的新委托，但既然你又一次给我展示了在胸衣里面藏东西的绝招，我的秘密还是挺够本的——说真的娜特，你的衣柜里不可能没有宽松点的裙子。”  
“别试图对一位女士的装扮品头论足，即使你是个审美不错的小GAY.”  
“All right.”巴基做了个可爱的鬼脸，“我吻了个顾客。”  
娜塔莎狐疑地看了他两秒：“就这个？上帝，你可是全团公认的善良甜心，旺达上次失恋后你请假带她去坐了热气球，气得皮特罗出完任务就买了张机票追过去生怕旺达认你做哥。亲一位顾客？我猜猜，一位楚楚可怜的年轻小姐，你温言软语地安慰了她‘一切都会好起来的’然后给了她一个贴面吻？”  
“大错特错。”巴基眯起眼睛，笑容里带着狡黠，“身高一米八的金发甜心，脸像上世纪画报而胸肌能开卡车的忧郁帅哥。我从没见过那么……不开心却又努力生活的人，而且不贪婪，只要了七百美金，近一年来的最低数目了吧。”  
娜塔莎嗤笑一声：“然后你们干柴烈火地打了一炮？”  
“并没有，我怎么会是这样的人。”巴基摸了摸嘴唇，吃吃笑着，“只是个法式深吻。甜心看上去吓傻了，也许那是他初吻。”  
“这年头还有人没在高中就把初夜送出去都能称得上老古董。”娜塔莎摇摇头，“也许他背地里是个招/妓/成/性的瘾君子，靠着那张脸和身材免嫖资罢了。”  
“他不是那样的人。”巴基的声音温柔却有力，“我能从他眼底看见挣扎，以及被囚禁的光芒。他是个好人，好得要命，还容易害羞，可爱极了。”  
娜塔莎的表情逐渐凝重了。  
“Honey，不需要我提醒，你看到了旺达上次谈恋爱的情况有多糟糕——不小心暴露了能力后，那男人立刻就离开了她，而且连名字听上去都是假的。”娜塔莎愤愤地说，“你得知道，我们不是真的钟表商，是穿梭在时间洪流里的贼。不管我们所做的事再光明伟大，那依然是登不上台面的买卖，随时可能付出代价——牢狱或是死亡，总有一个会先到来。”  
“娜特……”  
“我不反对你们去玩，这年头俊男靓女之间情投意合睡个几次再正常不过了。可是詹姆斯，你的心只有一颗。”娜塔莎像是想起了什么，表情变得柔软，“不是所有人都能像我和克林特那样，与普通人谈一场恋爱，实在太难了。”  
“娜塔莎，你真像只护犊子的老母鸡。”巴基一针见血地评论，怀里飞来了一只四英寸高的红底高跟鞋，“我清楚了，罗曼诺夫妈妈。现在可以说说委托的事了吗？”  
红发女王给了他一记眼刀，把委托书甩进巴基怀里。  
“商界名流的私人侦查委托，酬金丰厚。我调查过了，以往的生意没沾染过人命和毒品，接不接？”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《贾维斯人类观察日记》  
Sir总觉得他是个幸运的家伙，这其实有理有据。几年前我们在拉斯维加斯卧底的时候，Sir曾经以一人之力赢回了全队的机票钱。但那一次罗杰斯队长不在，所以“Sir的运气很好”或许只是个小概率事件。  
但显然，罗杰斯队长的运气要更胜一筹，这也没什么奇怪的，队长各方面都强得不像个人。  
不过也有另一种可能——  
戴着兔子睡帽的Sir过分可爱，或许幸运之神也是会嫉妒的。  
好了，今天的观察日记就写到这儿，我要去替Sir站外勤了。


	5. 5

“迪肯斯·欧文。”  
洛基调暗了会议室的灯光，投影在他苍白的脸上打上了一层阴郁的蓝光。他点了点平板，一张高清正面照显示在屏幕中间。  
那是一张属于年轻人的脸，短短的棕发，瘦得两腮有凹陷，颓废的双眼，养尊处优的薄唇，一副瘾君子的模样，让人喜欢不起来。  
——不过相比那副诡异的死状，这张脸的状态还算得上生机勃勃。  
“男，十九岁，辍学在家无正经收入，靠父亲和哥哥的信用卡度日。热衷于收藏漫画手办，是个心理不太健康的死宅。”  
“十九。”托尼摸了摸小胡子，“照片可够显老的。有吸毒或者滥用药物史吗？”  
洛基划出一沓病历材料：“定时体检的病历上没有显示。不过他有严重的心理障碍和轻微的反社会人格，换过几任心理医生，似乎没什么好转。”  
“但这和他的死亡无关。”索尔皱着眉比划了两下，“他显然是死于具有时间异能的连环杀人犯之手。”  
“是吗？”洛基立刻反唇相讥，“假如是心理疾病复发，他求助无门，而刚好连环杀人犯用治病做饵，而他自愿步入了这个陷阱呢？你凭什么如此武断地认为心理原因就不是死因中的一环了？”  
索尔不说话了，往后靠了靠，表情有点儿心虚。  
史蒂夫的眼神在两人之间扫了扫，在内心里叹了口气——这对没有血缘的兄弟一定又吵架了，回回的火药味都恨不得把整局炸上天。  
“洛基说的有道理。”一直充当和事佬角色的班纳开口，“我们不能排除心理原因。我接触过一些心理有问题的病人，绝大多数病因与家庭相关。洛基，这位迪肯斯的家庭情况想必也不简单。”  
“的确，商界从来就没什么模范家庭。”  
洛基在迪肯斯的照片上点了点，家族树逐渐沿着他的照片生长出来。  
“保罗·欧文，家中长子，迪肯斯同父异母的哥哥。耶鲁毕业的精英人物，二十岁开始接手家中的生意，在商界已经小有名气；阿娜丝塔·贝尔，也就是欧文太太，保罗的亲生母亲，迪肯斯名义上的母亲，同样出身商界世家，和老欧文——本森·欧文门当户对，至于迪肯斯的生母……”洛基耸了耸肩，“调查不到，不过多半是个没钱没权的可怜女人。”  
“还真是熟悉的套路。”托尼嘟囔了两句，“这个保罗·欧文……看上去是个不错的小伙子，和Jar长得有点像。”  
贾维斯扫了图像两秒：“Sir，眉毛颜色淡并不能称为我与保罗先生相似的证据。”  
“的确有些相似。”史蒂夫抱着胳膊点说，“贾维斯，你确定你和欧文家族没有血缘关系？”  
“当然，队长。”贾维斯点头，“我是一名孤儿，小时候辗转在几个收养家庭之中。第一任养父母对机械过于痴迷，在我十岁时死于实验意外，后来的几个家庭都没能坚持到两年，就以我‘性格怪异’为由退回了福利院。等成年之后，我意外暴露了能力，就被弗瑞局长招来了神盾。”  
洛基的眼睛在会议桌上转了一圈：“咱们整个队的生长环境都不怎么样——孤儿、父母早亡、领养……难道说这是成为时间异能者的必要条件？”  
“洛基。”索尔的声音重了一些，“你虽然是领养的，但父亲母亲的爱从来没减少过。唯一一次教训你，是因为十一岁那年你得知了自己的身世离家出走。”  
洛基沉默了两秒，冷笑了一声：“而你该死的追上了我。后来我们昏迷着从病床上醒来，鬼知道到底发生过什么，真庆幸没丢个肾脏器官。”  
史蒂夫皱了皱眉，洛基之前的话有点儿偏激，但的确不假。这支时间警察的队伍里每个人的家庭都不怎么好，他看过全员的资料，每位成员在十几岁时都过着很动荡的生活。  
即使是出身名流的托尼·史塔克，也是在那个时期父母意外身亡。他还被人掳走过，但对于那段记忆同样含混不清。  
至于史蒂夫自己，就更是如此了——他本来就是尼克·弗瑞从大海上捡回来的，那时他大概十二岁，或许是海难中撞到了头，对过去的事一无所知。  
弗瑞调查了他的身世，确定了亲生父母很早就死于疾病，才为他办理了领养手续。  
一直到他开始显现有关时间的异能。  
史蒂夫抬眼，看见所有人的脸上都是一片沉重，显然都是在联想自己的境遇。  
“回归正题。”他轻轻敲了敲桌子，示意洛基继续说。  
“从种种证据上表明，迪肯斯与大家庭的关系并不好。”洛基放大了家主本森·欧文的照片，是位头发花白、身材干瘦却十分有威严的老人，“老欧文先生从没在公开场合提及过这个私生子，而迪肯斯十五岁时就搬出了豪宅，租下了案发时的小公寓。以他家的生活条件而言，那样的居住环境称得上是简陋了。”  
布鲁斯挺直了腰身体前倾，表情带着思考。  
“我在某本……医学专刊上见过杰森·欧文。”  
“医学？”洛基愣了愣，开始敲打键盘检索新资料。  
“我记得他是罹患某种难以治愈并且致死率很高的绝症，但他患病长达数年却依然活得不错，杂志上称呼他为‘商业与医学的双奇迹’。”  
“找到了。圣·威洛克斯医院的诊断说明。”洛基调出影像，“食道癌，确诊日期在五年前。”  
“那的确是个奇迹。”班纳点点头。  
史蒂夫思索了一会儿，觉得他们目前的想法毫无头绪，沉声说：“我们还是应该把注意力放在死者跟家庭的关系上，而不是过分去关注其他成员的生平。老欧文先生与欧文太太的脾性怎么样？我想差不多该去登门拜访下了。”  
“这个我有所耳闻。”托尼耸了耸肩：“老欧文先生靠铁血手腕统治了南方的棉花帝国，欧文太太同样是个精明会算计的女士。至于保罗——我没接触过，不过耶鲁培养的人情商不会低，怎么说也是位绅士。”  
史蒂夫点点头：“换装，全员出发。”  
  
“准备好了？全员出发！”  
“这次的主题真的是烂透了巴恩斯！”克林特抱怨着，扶正了头顶沉甸甸又毛茸茸的假兔耳朵，缀着塑料亮片的廉价西服箍在身上。巴基从他背后走过，狠狠在他脑袋上盖了一定礼帽。  
“我定的主题简直他妈的天才。”  
“OK，凭什么？”克林特把怀表揣进裤袋里，“凭什么《爱丽丝梦游仙境》主题里我演三月兔？”  
“噢克林特，这可不是个聪明的问题。”巴基露出八颗牙，挤出了一个柴郡猫的微笑，“因为亲爱的娜塔莎扮演红皇后，而你同时也是团里最矮的男性。”  
克林特还想争辩，他的女王已经从窄小的试衣间里走了出来。红心王冠，露出半个胸脯的红礼服裙，华丽的红金色高跟鞋，趾高气扬地冲克林特扫了一眼。  
忠心耿耿的三月兔立马跳了过来，摘下礼帽对女王行了个礼。  
巴基嗤笑一声，转头喊马克西莫夫兄妹。旺达把金色假发扎成了乖巧的马尾，一身干净又可爱的蓝布裙；而皮特罗用一顶比克林特夸张十倍的帽子藏起了银发，穿了件颜色古怪的西装。  
“看来我们的爱丽丝和疯帽匠已经进入角色了。”巴基拨弄了两下粘在头顶的绿色猫耳，“再来重复一遍今天的时间搬运流程？”  
皮特罗点了点帽檐：“我先出场，和旺达进行第一幕的互动，同时在小剧场里释放微量的麻醉气体。”  
“我在跑动的时候吸引孩子们的注意力，让他们暂时忘记病痛，逐渐入迷并感到快乐。”  
“红皇后出场的时候要尽量恶毒，让孩子们产生情绪波动，撕开灵魂守卫的缺口。”  
“最后就是柴郡猫大显身手的时候了。”巴基微笑着从裤兜里掏出一堆糖块，“每个孩子都有资格得到被柴郡猫祝福的糖果，只要一个友善的握手就可以带走一块——握手的同时，我就会将咱们收来的快乐时间输送给这些患有绝症的可怜孩子。”  
旺达叹了口气：“我讨厌‘十分之一’定律。我们辛辛苦苦攒了一年多顾客卖来的时间，移植到这些孩子身上却只能延长几个月的寿命。他们还是会死于病痛，死于那些医学还不能解决的冷血命题。”  
巴基拍了拍她的肩：“嘿女孩，别太难过。至少我们做到了让这些孩子在快乐中安详离世。这已经是我们帮助过的第几家绝症儿童收容院了？第九家？瞧，我们帮助了快一百个孩子了！他们的灵魂一定能去往一个充满趣味和温柔的地方。”  
旺达重新笑了起来，跟着疯帽子皮特罗一起走出了幕布。  
巴基正在倾听孩子们的欢呼声，肩头却被克林特呼了一巴掌。  
“喂，巴基。”克林特的表情有点儿严肃，“你从来没跟我们解释过你是如何给别人输送时间的，但这次可足有十二个孩子，比以往人数都要多。你确定……这不会给你的身体带来什么负担？”  
巴基愣了愣，唇角上挑勾起笑容，往台前推了一把克林特：“善良的三月兔啊，别为魅力四射的柴郡猫而担忧。他……可是柯罗诺斯的使徒。”  
  
——演出很成功，看样子十一个孩子都深深为情景剧而着迷，但角落里那个瘦小的男孩好像不太对劲，刻意离开了其他的孩子，缩在角落里。  
打扮成柴郡猫的巴基在舞台中央坐了下来，十一个孩子挨个从他手里取走了糖果和时间。这些可怜的小家伙们迫不及待撕开了糖纸，在收容院阿姨的带领下走出了小剧场，角落里的男孩才慢慢悠悠地站起来，试图远远地跟着队伍。  
“嘿，有着金发的漂亮男孩！”  
巴基喊他，欣慰地看见小孩停下了脚步，于是他伸手挥了挥手里剩下的所有糖。  
“这些都是你的，好吗？只要你来和我握握手，说说话。我是只聪明温柔的柴郡猫，不会对你做坏事的。”  
男孩看上去犹豫了半分钟，调转了方向，慢慢地走上了舞台。  
他的皮肤很白，白到几乎能看清皮下的青色血管，很瘦，只有脸上有一点儿婴儿肥，四肢和关节几乎只剩了一层皮。  
但他有双生命力很强的眼睛，那像是将天空与大海同时收束进眼眸的蓝，舞台上方简陋的灯光映在他眼底倒像是盛夏的太阳，直直看过来的时候几乎让巴基心脏为止一缩。  
“孩子……”  
“我叫艾利欧，柴郡猫先生。”  
“好的，艾利欧。”巴基冲他微笑，伸出戴着白手套的手，“艾利欧，你愿意和我握握手吗？”  
艾利欧看了他一会儿，点点头，把瘦骨嶙峋的手搭在巴基的掌心。  
巴基一心软……多输送了一些时间给这个孩子。说不清为什么，他觉得这个金发碧眼的瘦小男孩格外让他心疼，他想看着艾利欧好好长大，而不是在自己触碰他时才展开一点儿皱在一起的眉头。  
他多么希望艾利欧能好好长大，长成一个俊朗又健壮的金发男人，拥有满腔的正义感，有着体面的职业和一群奇怪但又足够好的朋友，就像……  
“史蒂夫。”  
“您叫我什么，先生？”  
“噢，噢。”巴基回过神来，摸摸艾利欧的脑袋，“不，艾利欧，我没有叫你。来，这些糖你拿着。”  
巴基把礼帽里剩下的糖全都塞给了他，两个裤袋里塞满了，还剩下一部分，索性连礼帽也一起送给了他。  
“艾利欧，柴郡猫要送你一个奇迹。”巴基蹲下来看着那双蓝眼睛，“你知道，这世界上有很多难以克服的困难。比如刚才的红皇后和她的红桃士兵，但爱丽丝还是凭借自己的力量打败了他们。所以艾利欧，病魔有时候也不是那么难以战胜，也许你鼓起勇气，日复一日地服药、锻炼、好好吃饭睡觉，突然有一天，它就嘭地一声消失了。而你会健健康康地长大，成为一个受欢迎的男子汉。”  
艾利欧似懂非懂地点了点头。  
“再见啦艾利欧。”巴基冲他挥了挥手，“现在柴郡猫要去经历新的冒险了。”  
“先生？”艾利欧叫他，“您要去做什么？”  
巴基抑制不住地弯起眼睛：“去找一个人收租。”  
TBC  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《贾维斯人类观察日记》 04  
今天我偷听到索尔与洛基 \\\\\\\ 们吵架因为 ////  
啊，笔没水了，要换一支


	6. 6

布鲁克林大桥的另一边，曼哈顿，著名富人聚集区，高档的独栋别墅群并没有想象中的喧闹，更多的是一片融进夜色的死寂。  
住在这儿的人并不热衷社交，他们最擅长的是见人三分笑，把真心和算计藏在生了锈的面孔之下。  
史蒂夫从警车上走了下来，打量着属于老欧文夫妇的别墅。典型的古典建筑风格，巴洛克门柱上有一头金属铸成的白头鹰，张着翅膀，亮出被摩挲得有些发亮的利爪。  
“造价不菲。”托尼摘下眼镜评价道，“不过以欧文家族的财力，算不上是铺张。”  
班纳走过去按响了门铃。几分钟后，一位中年女佣为他们打开了门，班纳解释着原委，史蒂夫注意到女佣的神色有些为难，经过了很长一段时间的推诿，才点了点头离开了大门。  
“什么情况？”史蒂夫快步走过去。  
“她说老欧文最近心情很差，接连一周不见外客，连生意伙伴都没能见上他一面。”班纳回复着，“根据洛基查到的资料，本森·欧文近一年都不再过问家族生意，全部交给了大儿子料理，和夫人一起颐养天年。会来家里拜访的都已经是多年的好友，确实有些反常。”  
托尼耸耸肩：“就算老头和死者关系再差，他们毕竟有血缘关系。小儿子死于这么奇怪的案件，会影响心情也很正常。”  
史蒂夫皱着眉，像是在思考什么。  
女佣过了五六分钟才回来，为难的神色更重了一些：“先生和夫人同意见你们了，但请你们不要刺激到本森先生，他的精神状态确实不好。”  
史蒂夫点了点头，托尼和班纳跟在他身后，一起走进了这栋华丽的别墅。  
  
他们被允许在客厅等待。精致柔软的沙发，富人待客习惯性的热茶与甜点一样不少。班纳和托尼低声讨论着法医刚刚发送来的尸检报告，史蒂夫的眼神则落在墙角堆放的一堆杂物上。花篮、水果、各种高档礼品，带着强烈的慰问意味。  
——新闻从来不放过时间谜案，迪肯斯·欧文的死讯甚至来不及被神盾掩饰就登上了网络媒体头条。闻风而动的商人们揣着虚情假意来慰问老欧文夫妇，一次又一次谈起家门不幸，也怪不得本森·欧文会闭门谢客。  
几分钟后，有脚步声从沙发后面的旋转楼梯上响起。警官们站起身，与缓步走下楼的欧文夫妇打了个照面。  
阿娜丝塔·贝尔，年轻时从事服装设计工作，还曾在老电影里客串过角色，是位姿色出挑的美人。如今虽然上了年纪，但身姿与气质仍然出众，最简单的丝绸黑裙在她身上显得庄重优雅，但眼神和唇角的法令纹却刻着冷淡。  
她的手臂正轻轻扶在本森·欧文的手肘上，这位商界与医学的双重奇迹现在的模样远比他们在警局开会时见过的资料要糟糕。他竭力挺直着干瘦的身板，用木质的手杖和夫人的手支撑着自己，腿脚看上去不怎么灵便。  
头发花白一片，眼球浑浊，老年斑遍布脸颊、脖子和手。他边下楼梯边咳嗽着，嘴唇毫无血色，看向史蒂夫他们的时候咳得更厉害了，听得托尼直皱眉。  
“本森·欧文先生，欧文夫人，很抱歉来打搅二位。”史蒂夫走上前，将自己的警官证亮了出来，“我是时空管理局的高级警官史蒂夫·罗杰斯，这两位是托尼与布鲁斯。”  
欧文夫妇与他握了握手，两批人坐在了沙发上，欧文先生调整着呼吸，和史蒂夫艰难地对话着：“我知晓你们来这儿的原因，是因为迪肯斯对不对？”  
“的确如此。我们很遗憾，迪肯斯还这么年轻却被夺去了性命，他本来会有个很光明的未来。”  
本森·欧文叹了口气，腰彻底弯了下来，重重地靠在柔软的沙发背上。  
“感谢您的宽慰。”他这么说着，神情疲惫，半点儿看不出曾经叱咤商界的那份锐气，“我们都清楚，迪肯斯……迪肯斯不是什么好孩子，这是我的疏忽。我工作太忙，把他从母亲那儿接回来时正是公司合并的时候……”  
“本，那不光是你的错。”阿娜丝塔转了转手上的戒指，低下了头，“我不是位好的继母……或者说，母亲这个角色我一直没能做好。保罗就是这样，十几岁开始就一直住在学校，一个月也不肯回来一趟看看。好不容易我们把迪肯斯接回了家，那时候他才十来岁？瘦瘦小小的，一看就是营养不良。我找营养师为他配餐，买名牌衣服，把他送进曼哈顿地区条件最好的中学，但却始终忽视了他的心理问题。我以为那总能好的，总能……找个医生或者有了新朋友就会好些，但是很明显我错了。”  
“你们了解过迪肯斯的心理状况？”班纳问道，“我想这会很好地帮助案情。”  
本森叹了口气：“是的，阿娜丝塔和我说过，迪肯斯的身上有很多陈年伤疤，应该是小时候被收养家庭打的。”  
“收养家庭。”托尼重复了一遍，比划着，“很抱歉冒犯你们，我想这个话题会有些尴尬但是……能讲讲他的身世吗？”  
欧文夫人扫了他一眼，垂下眼嘴角向下。本森·欧文先生则有些尴尬地又咳了几声，端起茶喝了一口。  
“他的母亲是一位酒店的女服务员。那是……一次酒后的错误。是我对不起他和他母亲。听说那可怜的女孩遗弃了他，被送到福利院后找到了寄宿家庭。但那家人对他不好，于是他又偷偷跑了出来，在大街上睡了几天被送进了另一个福利院。”  
“而您一直在为纽约大大小小的福利院和公益医院捐款援助。”托尼点了点头，“这我有所耳闻，您就是在这个过程中得到了消息吗？关于有这么一个姓欧文的孩子。”  
“是的，是的。”本森把眼神落在托尼身上，神色里带着微妙的骄傲，“我想，或许多做善事总是能得到好报的。你瞧，不管是寻到了我的儿子，还是在这该死的绝症手里一天天活下来。”  
阿娜丝塔的神色变了变，左手焦虑地抚摸着右手的指节。史蒂夫注意到了这一点，思考着或许是她不愿意听见丈夫谈论自己的病情。  
“夫人，如果您不介意的话。”史蒂夫开口，“我想去迪肯斯曾经的房间看看，这里是否还保留着？”  
“是的，那房间还在。”阿娜丝塔点点头站起来，“在二楼，请您和我来。”  
史蒂夫朝班纳递了个眼神，跟着阿娜丝塔往二楼走去。  
  
这是间算不上大的卧室，不过迪肯斯搬出欧文家的时候仅有十五岁，倒也算是很宽敞。  
史蒂夫踏进这里，转动眼睛四处打量着。他能从略带陈腐的空气里闻出这房间已有几年没有住人，但家具和床铺仍然整洁，看来是佣人时常打扫。  
房间里没什么稀奇的东西，张贴的球星和美女画报都是主流大火过的偶像，书架上零零碎碎摆着几个塑胶小人——他不太了解那些，不过和案发现场那间公寓里的零碎玩意差不多。  
“请问迪肯斯为什么搬出了这里？”史蒂夫发问，“是发生了什么矛盾？”  
“是的。”阿娜丝塔回答道，“十四五的男孩子总是很叛逆，我又不是他的亲生母亲……那段时间他突然开始大量花钱，朝家里不停地要。我们并非负担不起，但很担心他是染上了毒品或什么的。于是我逼问了他，或许是语气太重，他和我顶撞了起来被本森听见，本森打了他一巴掌……第二天一早上，我们就发现迪肯斯不见了。”  
“离家出走？”  
“是的，迪肯斯离开了家，只带了一个背包，装上了那些他喜欢的小玩意，再也没回来过。”  
阿娜丝塔的神情带着淡淡的尴尬，显然仍认为那是自己的失职。  
史蒂夫在房间里走了一圈，明面上的陈设没什么能引起注意的（老天，这房间里甚至连本纸质书都没有）。经过欧文夫人的同意后，他带上手套，将墙面上最大的海报摘了下来——  
“这些痕迹，您知道是怎么回事吗？”  
阿娜丝塔走了过去，凝神看了一会儿，摇摇头。  
这幅海报的后面有许多的刻痕，是某种常见而锋利的小刀刻下的。短又凌乱的刻痕A形成了一个不怎么规则的圆形，而长长的两道刻痕B和C在圆形中央四仰八叉地斜着，C比B略长一点儿。  
看得出刻的人力气并不大，歪歪扭扭的线条，一会儿深一会儿浅，倒是很符合迪肯斯当时的年纪。  
史蒂夫在随身的本上快速拓下了这幅图案，像是又想起了什么，转身问欧文夫人。  
“住宅里有单独的仓库么？用来放置一些无用的闲杂物品。”  
“并没有。”阿娜丝塔摇头，“本森和我都是极简主义爱好者，保罗并不在家长住，东西也很少，除了迪肯斯喜欢收藏这些小玩意外，我们并不热衷于装饰房间或什么的，淘汰的物品也大多直接捐赠出去或者销毁。自从本得病以后，家里多请了不少佣人，空房都匀给他们住了。”  
“我知道了。”史蒂夫点点头收起本子，“谢谢您的配合，我想房间的情况我了解得差不多了。”  
阿娜丝塔点点头，为他打开了房门。几乎是同一时间，楼下的争执声传了上来。  
阿娜丝塔脸色一变，快步往楼下走着：“老天，本可不能再动怒了，那太伤身体！”  
史蒂夫忍不住捏了捏眉心。那个声音属于托尼，全队最不按常理出牌、最不让人省心的那个队员。  
  
“我希望你收回对迪肯斯的评价，史塔克先生！”  
本森·欧文怒气十足，在昂贵的地板上敲着手杖，声音倒是比刚才显得洪亮了许多。  
欧文太太已经小跑着到了他身边，替他抚着心口，小声劝解着。  
“很抱歉欧文先生。”托尼摊开手，用那副谁看了都来气的讽刺笑容回敬这位老人，“从我们得到的情报来看，迪肯斯就是不折不扣的、没出息的败家子。”  
“托尼。”班纳喊了他一声，但显然没什么效果。  
“迪肯斯只是有自己的爱好，我不认为那有什么问题，史塔克先生难道就没有一个爱好吗？！”  
“爱好。”托尼重复了一遍这个词，“我认为一个商界家庭出身的成年人，他的爱好理应建立在自食其力的基础上。而我们得到的消息是——即使他搬出了家，仍然靠你们的信用卡额度维持自己的生活。那些塑胶小人和潮牌服饰可不便宜，别把你们对他的愧疚当成美化他形象的借口，我们不吃这套。”  
“你！你……”  
史蒂夫老远听见老欧文的声音，无奈地快跑了几步到托尼身边，扯开他为欧文先生道歉，迎接他的却是一壶毫不留情的红茶——假如。  
欧文夫人短促地尖叫了一声，攥着裙摆不知道怎么该怎么做。  
托尼的神色显然也变了变，但很好地用一声咳嗽压了下去，双手插在裤兜里把头扭向一边。  
史蒂夫低头看了看纯白的警服，现在它已经被茶泼成了一副后现代艺术作品。好在他们来了已有一阵，茶早就没那么烫了，但接触到皮肤仍然有种不适的热感。  
“我……我去叫女佣拿块毛巾。”  
阿娜丝塔转身快步走去，本森·欧文则站在原地喘匀了气，拄着手杖走上了楼梯。被晾在客厅的班纳和托尼看了史蒂夫一眼，他们亲爱的警长面无表情，从兜里掏出一条折叠好的浅蓝手帕。  
“还不走？”史蒂夫边擦着身上的茶边往大门走去，“等着佣人把我们赶出去？”  
托尼咳了一声，和班纳一起跟着史蒂夫往外面走去。  
  
警车里的气温总算比曼哈顿的夜要高一些，史蒂夫脱下外套扔到后座，坐在副驾驶上按了按太阳穴。  
“托尼，我说过很多次，那套‘好警察坏警察’的把戏不是每次都适用，你不要再拿它当得罪人的借口。”  
“至少我试探出了老欧文不是在演戏。”托尼梗着脖子说，“我贬低迪肯斯的时候，他的生气不是装出来的，说明他确实很爱这个儿子。”  
史蒂夫在车前视镜里给了托尼一个眼刀。  
“欧文夫妇宁可把礼物堆在客厅也不愿意腾出迪肯斯的房间，所有的装饰都照旧摆放，定时让佣人们打扫，还不够说明问题么？”  
班纳吐了口气：“那看来迪肯斯的死确实和父母无关，接下来怎么办，回队里述职？”  
“时间不早了，明天吧。”史蒂夫打开车门，“我去私人公寓换件衣服，明早归队。”  
  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯的私人公寓位于曼哈顿和布鲁克林的交界处并不显眼的公寓群里，标准的家庭小户型，但他一年到头也回不来几次。神盾局里的房间多得是，很适合他这种工作生活不分的人。  
虽然不怎么住，但每周他仍然会回来打扫一次卫生。怎么说也是攒了多年薪水买下来的。在罗杰斯的设想里，他会在28岁试着去认识一位好姑娘，经过两年的恋爱后组成一个家庭，或许还会有个孩子……  
史蒂夫打开门，叹了口气。  
那是一段属于正常人的生活，而他并不知道自己能否拥有。  
玄关离卧室只有几步，警服里面的衬衣也被泼上了些茶，他边走边脱，打算路过盥洗室时把它扔进脏衣篓——  
几乎是踏入卧室的瞬间，他就听见了一声不属于自己的、似乎没加掩饰的呼吸声。  
属于警察的直觉立刻让他敏锐起来，停在门口，放下了想按开灯的手。那张属于他的宽版单人床上有个人影，正在黑暗里静坐着，像是特意等在这儿。  
毫不迟疑地，史蒂夫迅速出拳朝人影的头打去，而对方显然没被这招击倒，往后一仰，身子像条灵活的游鱼从他的拳头下荡了过去。  
——身高与自己相近的成年男子，有一定的格斗技巧，来者不善。  
史蒂夫迅速下了判断，拿出十二分的精神和对方在狭小的室内缠斗着。他对自己的房间有十足的了解，这本来也是职业病之一。而在完全黑暗的情况下，对方的应付显然要吃力不少。没过几分钟，史蒂夫借着略胜一筹的身体优势将对方压倒在床铺，一拳击在对方的肋骨上。  
毫不掩饰的呼痛声传来，那声音拉得很长，尾音却软的要命，像只奶猫在史蒂夫心上挠了一爪子。  
他收了手，拧开床边昏暗的小台灯。  
“……詹姆斯？”  
“YES.”  
史蒂夫费解地看着他，这个又神秘又可爱的詹姆斯穿得像是刚从舞台上走下来的演员，虽然浮夸，但好看得要命。  
他感觉自己的思维都被这件事撞得钝化了。  
“你……来干嘛？”  
史蒂夫皱着眉，眼神有点儿迷茫。  
“我来干嘛……”打扮成柴郡猫的男人拖长了音，尾音消散在空气里，却好像带着隐形的钩子，钩得史蒂夫忍不住凑过去，离他近一点，再近一点。  
巴基无声地笑了一下，索性凑到史蒂夫耳边轻飘飘地说：“来给你当乐子。”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《贾维斯人类观察日记》04(2)  
【指令：覆盖上一篇】  
今天我偷听到索尔与洛基在双人宿舍内争吵。这对兄弟真是奇怪，虽然不是亲生的，但斗嘴之后动手是万万不可取的，他们嚷了几句后，我听到台灯被撞在地上摔碎的声响——绝对没错，那盏台灯一直被放在洛基的床头。不过卧室那么狭小，他们打起来也一定很不痛快，或许闹着闹着就收手了。  
《贾维斯人类观察日记》05  
今天Sir和队长他们去出外勤了，而我因为“过分像他们的大儿子保罗·欧文”而被勒令留下和洛基与索尔一起整理卷宗。虽然昨天他们打了一架，但今天看上去相处得很融洽，洛基居然还因为索尔的无聊笑话而笑了好一会儿。  
人类真是难懂。  
想Sir.  
我和保罗·欧文真的不像。  



	7. 7

史蒂夫浑身的汗毛都炸开了，耳尖迅速充血变红。他眼神闪烁着看向自己压着的男人——戏剧打扮的詹姆斯化了一条细细的眼线，但史蒂夫聚焦于他的眼睛，于是看得异常清晰。那条眼线从眼角蜿蜒出来，略微上挑，和堆在眼角的笑纹融合在一起，格外鲜明惹眼。  
他欲盖弥彰地移开了眼，感觉自己浑身发热，从后颈到后背炸开一阵难言的刺痒。盘问嫌疑人时的语言功能好像在这个瞬间突然退化，他支吾了几声才艰难地寻回自己的喉咙。  
“詹姆斯……”  
“嘘。”对方竖起食指抵在唇上，“请允许我为你介绍我的新名字——巴基。”  
史蒂夫的喉咙滚了滚。新名字，他点点头。  
“好，巴基。上次那个……吻。”他的声音轻得橡根鹅毛，“不足以抵账吗？”  
巴基笑了，胸膛的震动由于两人间过紧的距离而传递到史蒂夫身上，让一向冷静自持的警官不自在起来。  
“亲爱的。”打扮成猫男的人轻佻地勾上了史蒂夫的下巴，“一个吻抵七百美元？你未免把自己想象得太值钱了一点。”  
下一秒，天鹅般优雅的脖颈向上一扬，神秘的“苹果、壁炉、棉花糖”又把史蒂夫扯进了一个吻里。  
  
与其说是“吻”，不如说那是个甜蜜又让人恐慌的深渊。  
墨菲定律的根本内容：如果事情有变坏的可能，不管这种可能性有多小，它总会发生。  
毫无疑问的，事情朝着一发不可收拾的方向发生了。史蒂夫不由自主地回应着詹姆斯的吻，轻浅的啄吻两秒后就变了滋味，灵巧的舌尖抵在史蒂夫的唇上扫过，滋润了每一根干燥的细纹，吹响了即将进攻的号角。  
史蒂夫迷迷糊糊地想起来自己在欧文家连口茶都没来得及喝，这绝对是他干渴到喉咙冒烟的唯一理由。  
很快，属于对方的舌头撬开了他的齿关，带着发甜的津液侵入自己的口腔。吻的节奏急促了起来，巴基牙齿碾过自己的唇瓣，在暧昧的热吻里加上了几分掠夺的用意。  
史蒂夫觉得自己双手发软，原本蕴有力量的臂肌几乎要撑不住。他头晕目眩，被动地回应着巴基的唇舌，一点儿反抗的心思都提不起来。  
这显然给了敌方可乘之机。那双狡黠的绿眼睛眯了起来，劲腰与长腿一个发力，把比他强壮的史蒂夫压在了身下——感谢这张比标准尺寸略宽的单人床，不然这场反扑会演变成一场坠床喜剧。  
“不……等等……”史蒂夫在接吻的间隙含糊地说着，“巴基……你要做什么？”  
“做点儿……会让你感到快乐的事。”  
巴基直起腰来，居高临下地脱下一层又一层戏装。  
——天呐，他像一块会自己剥开糖衣的人型糖果。史蒂夫在内心尖叫着，为接下来即将发生的一切而血液沸腾。镌刻在DNA里的敏锐与警觉早就随着巴基的衣服一同被扔下了床。  
暗淡的月色挡不住那具躯体的优雅美丽。健康的小麦色皮肤，流畅又不过分健壮的胸肌、臂肌、腹肌。漂亮的线条收束在比常人要窄上一些的腰，接着是足够绞杀敌人的大腿，修长得像米兰大秀的独家模特……  
“老天，不，这太……”  
“嘘，不管你接下来要说什么，那一定很煞风景。”巴基又低下头在他脸颊上响亮地亲了一口，“Baby Doll，保持安静。”  
  
在那之后，史蒂夫拒绝回忆。  
他拒绝回忆巴基扯下他衣服时自己有多么配合，拒绝回忆巴基身体贴上他时的温暖与柔软，他们像两个下雨天躲在宿舍被窝不肯出来的大男孩，一个悄悄翻上另一个的床，在隐秘又安全的环境里替对方纾解了一次青春期来势汹汹的欲望。  
他们其实没做什么——只是像两头野兽一样互相舔舐着，那双该死的灵巧的手握着两人的坚硬抒动着，而对此几乎毫无了解的史蒂夫在巴基身上留下了好几处青紫的吻痕。  
这可以说是“无师自通”，也可以说是“蓄谋已久”，谁在乎呢？  
低喘、呻吟、黏腻暧昧的水声，快乐一点点被推上巅峰，史蒂夫闷哼着，用直白的眼神勾勒着巴基的脸。  
那张英俊的脸飘着红晕，从眼尾蔓延到颧骨，柔软的、被他啃到微微发肿的嘴唇上挑着，是一个餍足又带着邪气的微笑。  
“不……”  
史蒂夫意识到了什么，他徒劳地用手想去抓巴基的手腕，但猛然达到顶端的感受让他眼前一白，意识随即像料理机里的蛋液一样被打散。  
等他再找回意识时，那些销魂蚀骨的快乐消失了，留给史蒂夫·罗杰斯的只有发泄过后的颓废与酸痛，汗水被风吹得发冷，一如他一点点坠入冰窖的心。  
——詹姆斯、巴基、打扮得像怪猫一样的“苹果、壁炉、棉花糖”也消失了，屋里安静得像从没有人来过，只有空气里还没消散的暧昧气味昭示着他不是在做一场光怪陆离的春梦。  
是了，那个瞬间巴基打了响指，他取走了全部欢愉，笑得像只恶作剧成功的猫。抽离出的蓝色光点闪烁着飞到他身上，于是这场搞笑的交易走向了末尾。收债的人达成目的扬长而去，而付出时间的人还停在原地，滑稽地以为自己跌入了一场盛大的爱意。  
史蒂夫仰躺着，喘匀了气，用小臂盖住了眼睛。  
“说脏话是不对的。”  
……  
“混蛋。”  
  
五分钟前。  
“你他妈最好是有什么要紧事，克林特·巴顿。”巴基用左肩夹着手机，骂骂咧咧地提起裤子，“我警告过你没事不要拨这个号码。”  
“冷静点，这次我没喝多也没玩大冒险。”克林特的话又快又急，“你得快点儿赶回来，旺达在运送时间的时候能力失控了，这可能会搞出人命。”  
“噢操。”巴基抹了把脸，“地址发给我。你和娜特在现场？想办法叫醒她，十分钟内到。”  
他挂了电话，扭头看了一眼床上的金发男子。  
被取出时间的人不可避免地会陷入恍惚和昏迷，史蒂夫也不例外，但那双夺目的蓝眼睛正竭力睁开，和困意做着斗争，艰难地往自己这边看来。  
这让巴基心里一软，咬了咬下唇。  
他觉得这样不对。  
“这样”是指和这个并不是玩咖类型的金发男子稀里糊涂搞上床还做了半套，要不是克林特这通电话，或许还会发生点儿更亲密的。  
但这并不是詹姆斯·巴恩斯的作风。他算得上风流成性，交往过的所有人都是欢场上吃得开的俊男靓女。这些人没有心，寻乐一夜便能把彼此的姓名都忘个干净，安全效率却也足够冷血薄情。  
但史蒂夫不是容易招惹的类型。他看上去太正派也太偏执了，有着巴基难以拒绝的金发碧眼和健美身材，性格上却和他差了十万八千里。和这样的人扯上关系是一种潜在的危险，一旦处理不好，对方绝对会咄咄逼人地指责自己玩弄感情。  
巴基短促地笑了一声。  
感情？拜托，他连时间都能玩弄，况且以自己背负的秘密，他有什么资格对一颗真心负责？  
“老天。要是能把记忆和时间一起取走就好了，娜特说的对，我对这个金发小警察着迷过头。”  
巴基吸了吸鼻子，拎起外衣往外走，骑上低调的机车向克林特短讯里给出的地点驶去。  
  
“操，这可真是个大麻烦。”  
克林特焦虑地走来走去，面对着病房正中央红色的诡异光球叹了八百遍气。那光球包裹住了旺达和病床上昏迷的一个小女孩，两人的身影被拖拽得有些失真，女孩的身型一会儿像个成熟女郎，隔了两秒又变回了七八岁的女童，而旺达的变化倒是不大，只是身上的服装一会儿像中世纪长裙，一会儿又变回摩登的红皮衣黑长裤。  
“球形时空乱流。”娜塔莎捏了捏眉心，神色疲惫，“巴基说旺达的能力不在他之下，只是太容易被情绪影响，走向失控。”  
克林特看了看表：“该死的，巴恩斯怎么还没来，她这样会搞出人命的。”  
病房的门咣当被人踹开，一张裹挟着蓝色光芒的扑克牌划破红色光球，克林特适时抖开风衣将自己和娜塔莎包裹了进去，一声类似爆破的鸣响过后，旺达闭着眼晕了过去，被巴基拽进怀里做到了地上。  
那张失去了光芒后的扑克落在病床上，露出正面滑稽又诡异的小丑图案。脸色苍白的女孩仍然睡得很沉，丝毫不知道自己经历了一场怎样的冒险。  
“怎么回事？”巴基把旺达打横抱起，放在另一张空置的病床上，“她受什么刺激了？你们清楚旺达的心思有多敏感。”  
“我确定没什么奇怪的事。”克林特耸耸肩，“前些天接的那个委托，记得吗？我和娜特今天在店里整理了对方的资料，旺达睡醒来看了一眼，喝着她最喜欢的榛子巧克力。就那么悄无声息地站了三四分钟就走了，吃过晚饭后就开始做任务，这刚第一单，她就突然失控了。”  
巴基叹了口气：“以旺达的个性，悄无声息地站了三四分钟已经是种异常了。娜特，你有注意到吗？”  
娜塔莎用食指和拇指比划了一个“一点点”的手势。  
“你知道我们的雇主——保罗·欧文，商界的黄金单身汉。旺达过来时我们正搜到一张宴会上的照片，保罗揽着一位黑发的女士翩翩起舞，看上去是对甜蜜的爱情鸟。”  
“你是说旺达可能想起了自己那段失败的感情？”克林特懊恼了地说，“别让我知道是哪个渣男。”  
“或许，但我总觉得没这么简单。”  
巴基在病人身边坐下，象征着时间的蓝色光点攀爬过他的手腕，没入女孩苍白瘦弱的身体。  
“旺达一时半刻醒不了，你们在病房里凑合休息一会儿。距离保罗·欧文和我们的约见时间没几个小时了，我有预感，那绝对是个大麻烦。”  
娜塔莎毫不客气地横躺在了另一张病床上，红发散在白到刺眼的枕套上，扭过头问巴基：“你不睡？”  
巴基摇摇头：“有点事想不通。”  
——比如为什么他还在想着那个金发警察，而且愧疚感越演越烈，几乎要把他吞掉了。  
  
“……认为欧文夫妇并不具备作案动机，以上是我的论述。”  
班纳站在总部大厦做着陈词演讲，早晨七点的太阳并没有给神盾局的各位带来活力，托尼依然靠着贾维斯泡的美式咖啡提神，索尔闭起眼睛靠在沙发上养神，洛基更干脆，直接没有到场。  
于是班纳把眼光投向了敬业的队长，忍耐了三秒钟。  
“队长，我不认为我的报告糟糕到这个份上。”  
史蒂夫愣了愣：“什么？”  
“你的表情。”班纳指了指脸，“还有你散发出来的低气压。”  
“抱歉。不是冲你。”史蒂夫用手抹了把脸，“陈词没问题，直接发给弗瑞吧。”  
班纳半信半疑地看了看他，划动手指将文件传了出去。  
“那现在怎么办？”托尼用双手把头撑起来，“家庭关系的线断了，Jar他们昨天整理完卷宗去盘查了人际关系，但迪肯斯这个死宅现实里的朋友只有两个，翻来覆去的问也没问出破绽。”  
“那手机呢？”  
“案发三小时前送去了维修店。”索尔闭着眼回答史蒂夫的问题，“拿是拿回来了，但数据全都被抹掉了，洛基熬了通宵试图还原，没成功。”  
史蒂夫皱了皱眉：“可疑的巧合。”  
“盘问过店员，正常的iPhone电池老化，换过电池后需要密码重启，但店员联系不上迪肯斯，输入密码超时自动恢复了出厂设置。”  
“或许那个时候他已经被嫌疑人控制住了。”班纳说，“这也能解释为什么他没能第一时间联系到警察。”  
史蒂夫沉默几秒，敲了敲托尼面前的桌子。  
“什么？”  
“假如你的手机电池坏了，你会怎么处理？”  
“这什么蠢问题？”托尼睡眼惺忪地看了史蒂夫一眼，“当然是买个新手机，又没几个钱。”  
史蒂夫在屋里扫视了一眼，众队员这才意识到这件事里的不寻常。以欧文家给的财力，他完全可以像托尼那样再花钱买个全新的手机，数据迁移并不是难题。  
“想所有的办法恢复数据。那里面绝对有问题。”史蒂夫站了起来，眼神扫过疲惫的队员们，“休整到晚上，贾维斯负责预约保罗·欧文，希望他那里能有些线索。”  
  
“保罗·欧文，独居布兰福德西72街上西区。”  
娜塔莎把烫金的名片递给巴基，他们一早从病房离开， 开了辆车来接他们，小女儿凯西坐在后座冲他们挥手。  
“叔叔阿姨好，旺达姐姐是在睡觉吗？”  
“是的小花生，如果她在路上醒了，请给她一颗糖。”  
“没问题。”凯西往里挪了挪，帮着克林特把沉睡的旺达安放在后座，巴基和娜塔莎上了车，低调的SUV往保罗·欧文的地址开去。  
“我说伙计们。”朗在红灯间隙说，“你们似乎遇见了点麻烦。”  
“更大的麻烦还在后面。”巴基按了按眉心，“但还好，我们应付得来，你不要再参与进来了，凯西不能没有父亲。”  
朗瞥了一眼巴基。  
“你今天心情不好。”  
“我有吗？”  
“当然，你很少这么干脆地截断一个话题，尤其对象是我。”  
“好吧，抱歉。”巴基耸了耸肩，“但我不想解释，你也别试图说教我，留着精力教育凯西比较好。”  
“爸比说我是乖孩子。”凯西的声音从后座传来，“你看，我把糖给了旺达姐姐。”  
“噢谢天谢地。”巴基回过头，“你醒了就好，不然皮特罗非把钟表店拆了不可，感觉怎么样？”  
——显然，旺达的状态并不好。她愣神了好一会儿才开始咀嚼凯西喂给她的软糖，绿眼睛盯着虚空里的一点。  
“旺达？”  
“我没事。”旺达用手拨弄了一下长发，“能力失控了？很抱歉，我没控制好。”  
“那不是你的错。”  
“所以我们现在去哪？”  
“拜访委托人。”娜塔莎解释着，“保罗·欧文，他的弟弟前些天死于时间谜案，而显然这位商界名流并不愿意求助神盾，而选择找上了我们。”  
旺达没再说话，只是靠在座椅上，把目光投向窗外。  
  
二十分钟后，他们抵达了保罗·欧文的住址。为他们打开车门的男子长了一张令人印象深刻的脸，意大利风情的深邃五官，眼神里略微带着阴鸷，从体型来看，大概是一位保镖。  
巴基忍不住多看了他两眼，他说不清原因，只是敏锐地觉察出了几丝敌意。  
名牌上写着“布洛克”的男人一路把他们引进了大门，随即沉默地离开。而站在餐厅前的男人穿了一身笔挺的西装，缓缓转过了身。  
“保罗·欧文先生？”  
巴基微笑着，抬腕想要和他握手。从车上就一直沉默着的旺达却突然开口，丢出一个让所有人动作停滞的重磅炸弹。  
“好久不见，保罗·欧文先生。”她一字一顿地说，“原来你不叫‘幻视’。”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《贾维斯人类观察日记》 06  
卷宗整理工作虽然无聊枯燥，但翻阅那些尘封的历史还是让人感觉到自己的渺小。时间谜案的概念虽然只出现了几年，但十余年前就有些匪夷所思的悬案已经与时间诡计相关。只可惜那时的神盾尚没有成立，原本可追查的线索也早已被集中销毁了。  
“时间”真的是这世上最伟大的魔术师，它让好的更加好，坏的更加好，却也让曾经完美无缺的逐渐堕落，曾经罪行累累的洗心革面。  
强悍优雅又精致利己的旁观者。  
唔，我是在形容时间还是在形容Sir？


	8. 8

“所以现在是怎么回事？”  
克林特端着昂贵的骨瓷茶杯，曼哈顿富人区的柔软沙发让他浑身不舒服，每过十几秒就要不自在地动来动去，伸长脖子望着紧闭的房门。  
“显然，情侣之间的积怨。”娜塔莎翘起腿，卷了卷红发，“旺达告诉过我有关那个‘幻视’的一切，那是段能被拍成甜蜜电影的爱情。”  
“好吧，可不管怎么说那都是过去时了。”巴基摇摇头，“等皮特罗赶来，知道我们就这么放任旺达和那个‘冰冷、虚伪、没心肝’的前男友进卧室详谈，他能把整个店拆了你们信吗？”  
“在说我什么？”  
皮特罗的声音在众人背后响起，吓得克林特洒了一裤子的热茶。  
“老天，你走路就不能出点声音！”  
银发男人显然没有什么歉意，环顾了一圈问：“旺达呢？”  
娜塔莎和克林特幽幽地看了巴基一眼，作为名义上的小队长，詹姆斯·巴恩斯只好硬着头皮解释：“说来话长。总之，那个不声不响离开了旺达的幻视，就是咱们这次的委托人保罗·欧文，嗯，你现在站着的地板就是人家的地盘。”  
皮特罗愣了三秒钟，随即在身上摸索起来：“我枪呢……”  
克林特和巴基合力把他按在了沙发上，娜塔莎则在皮特罗嘴里塞了一块马卡龙，并立刻转移了话题：“所以幻视和旺达到底是怎么分开的？全队只有你知道，她谁都没告诉。”  
“意外的能力暴露。”皮特罗把甜点咽了下去，“你们知道的，她的能力一直是个谜，是全队唯一一个能跨越长时间进行时空回溯的成员。但那能力很不稳定，所以有时候会不受控制地突然消失，开启一场随机的时间旅行。”  
“的确，上次我们一起购物的时候，她差点儿吓坏了店员。”  
“可怕之处在于，我们对此束手无策，所以她在‘过去’里被捕捉到的几率也随之增加。”皮特罗抢过克林特的杯子喝了口茶，“尤其当旅行终点是1839后，照相机成了最可怕的眼睛。”  
巴基皱起眉：“你是说，旺达在过去被拍下来了。”  
“是的。”皮特罗痛苦地叹息了一声，“非常不巧，幻视、噢不，保罗·欧文是一位老照片收藏爱好者。于是某次，他买到了一张1974年的老照片，旺达正好被拍了进来。而最无法解释的是，她那时刚好拿着保罗·欧文送的限量手包，年初刚刚发行。”  
“那是有够糟糕。”克林特揉了揉眼睛，“所以保罗一下就知道了她是个时间异能者。不论外界的正面报道有多少，在其他人眼里，我们仍然是怪胎。”  
“没错，于是他干脆利落地离开了旺达。那已经是大概两个月前的事了？而现在，他的弟弟又死于时间谜案。该死的，旺达知道了一定更难过了。她人呢？”  
皮特罗的脸色差极了，巴基忍住往房门看的冲动，试图拖住脾气暴躁的双胞胎：“或许……或许保罗·有什么难言之隐呢？”  
门在此时被推开，旺达沉默地走了出来，眼圈和鼻头隐隐发红，但神色比来时轻松了一些。  
皮特罗撑着沙发跃到旺达面前：“还好吗？”  
“没事。”旺达摇摇头，犹豫着转身。保罗·欧文跟着她走了出来，短短的金发，湛蓝到没有一丝杂色的虹膜。  
他们的视线在空中短短相接了一瞬，似乎想说些什么，又没有说出来。  
皮特罗上前一步把旺达挡在了身后，气氛逐渐紧张了起来。巴基连忙插在两人之间，冲保罗·欧文笑了笑。  
“我想欧文先生邀请我们来是有正经事要做的，现在方便谈了吗？”  
“的确有正经事。”  
保罗·欧文有口斯文优雅的伦敦音，比起美国人更像一位英伦绅士。他的眼睛又落在旺达身上，说着：“迪肯斯死于时间谜案，我需要知道真相。”  
“仅此而已？”旺达轻轻问。  
“那些是‘正经事’。”保罗看着她，眼神认真，“而追回你是‘生命意义本身’。很抱歉我慌乱下的不告而别，而把迪肯斯的死委托给你和你的朋友，是我所能找到的最合适也最拙劣的借口。我想借此表明自己的信任，不再对时间异能者抱有任何异样想法，而我对你的爱从未失色半分，请再给我一次机会。”  
“噢。”娜塔莎夸张地捂了下胸口，“来自贵族绅士的一记直球。”  
这番话别说是旺达了，连克林特和巴基都听得神色复杂。他们为了崇高的事业奔走了这么多年，世人对时间异能者的非议也并未减少一丁点儿。  
——不过比起那群吃着公粮，一举一动都被媒体死死盯着的时间警察们，他们的心理压力还算小一些。  
皮特罗眼神闪烁着看了看两个人，退到了一边。  
巴基打了个响指：“我想现在可以好好坐下来谈谈迪肯斯的事了。”  
  
神盾局，超脑信息中控室。  
虽然这里的物理定位是在警局里，但在这里进行的工作却大多带有违法性质。这年头最值钱的和最不值钱的都是隐私数据，在eBay上点下购买按钮的那刻，购买者的所有资料都会被网络获取。  
而在大数据时代，流量就是金钱。为了赚取利益而贩卖顾客隐私的网站实在是数不胜数，那句话怎么说的来着？“光纤网路之下，这世界不存在秘密。”  
事实上，坐在那把皮质软椅上的洛基·劳菲森正在进行信息挖掘，区别只是这是一次被警局授权的合法行动。那些数字编码来自生前的迪肯斯，贾维斯帮着洛基整理了这家伙生前的“数字轨迹”，而他现在要做的是，在这数以兆计的信息里找到异常。  
“这次行动至少值三千块奖金。”  
洛基咬着金枪鱼三文治恶狠狠地想，连日来不间断的黑咖啡让他本就苍白的脸色显得更加颓废。那双骨节分明的手快速晃动鼠标，不断变动着的荧光划过绿色的眼睛，像个寄居在数据海力的幽灵。  
“呃，洛基？”  
“你来干吗？这儿到处都是精密器材，当心点儿。”  
他不用抬头都知道是那个金发蠢货，随意发问后就继续专注于眼前的数据。脚步声慢慢接近他，在背后停下。有双手搭上了他的脊背，略微用力地揉捏着他僵硬的脖颈。  
洛基很没有形象地叫唤了一声，侧头看他：“良心发现？”  
“队长和托尼又一次意见不合。”索尔耸了耸肩，“贾维斯和班纳正试图解开僵局，我帮不上忙，来看看你。情况怎么样？”  
“不乐观。”洛基扭了扭脖子，“又不是人人都像史蒂夫·罗杰斯。作为一个正常的21世纪青年，他的数字化生涯从一出生就开始了。我倒着筛查的，刚刚回溯到12岁。没什么异常，连访问pornhub的频率都和正常数据持平。唔，数据迁移的次数频繁了点，从14岁开始共有十次。”  
“那代表什么？”  
“代表至少换过十次新手机，差不多和Apple推出新产品的频率持平，该死的富人家小孩。”  
身后的声音停了一会儿，热量从对方的指尖一点点传到洛基身上，揉开那些酸疼发紧的肌肉，几乎让他头皮发麻。  
“查过他的软件下载吗？”  
“什么？”  
“每次数据迁移后，第一个重新下载的程序一类的。除了最常用的必要APP之外，他最需要、最常使用的程序里也许会藏着点什么。”  
洛基挑了挑眉，带着点儿兴趣看向索尔。  
“只是我刚好换了新手机，所以这么猜想。”  
“嗯哼，是个好思路。假如真能查出点儿什么，我分你五分之一的奖金。”  
  
“我有理由相信，迪肯斯的死与一个邪教有关。”  
保罗·欧文——噢，他坚持巴基他们应该称自己为“幻视”——坐在沙发上这样说，迎着所有人好奇的目光，幻视继续用迷人的英伦口音解释着。  
“那是一个在富二代们之间盛行的游戏——海德拉，它借助游戏内容给意志力薄弱的年轻人洗脑，并借此挑选虔诚的信徒。前期的可玩性很强很吸引人，后期开始需要大量的金钱支持，而顶尖的高玩会受到邀请，以‘神使’的名义去豪华游轮享受狂欢。”  
“所以你觉得迪肯斯也是这个游戏的玩家。”巴基说，“可这和时间异能有什么关系？鉴于你委托的是我们，而不是其他战斗能力更强的佣兵组织。”  
“因为骨龄。”幻视转了转手上的银色尾戒，“我和圣·索洛兰的苏睿医生很熟，曼哈顿地区有名的富人家都会在那里进行体检。而其中三个十几岁的孩子，骨龄在一年之间突然增加，掌指骨和腕骨的发育程度至少超前了三年。他们的共同特点是——一年内曾经乘坐过一趟叫戴斯特尼号的游轮。”  
克林特点了点头：“你怀疑有一群时间异能者利用游戏进行集资，并且在游轮狂欢里取走了这些富家子弟的一部分寿命。”  
“这怀疑不无道理。”巴基摸着下巴说，“毕竟报道说迪肯斯的死因是短时期内的异常衰竭。或许我们可以下载这个游戏？但拿到被邀请的资格想必不容易，或许要耗费一些时间。”  
幻视摇摇头，从西服的兜里拿出一张卡。穆夏风格的正面绘制着丰腴的金发美人，背面却是异常不搭配的黑暗哥特。银色的羽翼长剑，金属光泽的磁条。  
“一张……信用卡？”  
“一场拍卖会的资格。”幻视环顾了一圈，把卡牌交给了巴基，“借由合作商的合同文件一起发来的，储蓄一百万美金，可以获得血色拍卖会的资格。听说是主办方正是海德拉的掌权者，一个迷信小众宗教的年长者。”  
巴基捏着卡片的一角，眼神幽深，用指甲弹了弹牌面。  
“准入条件？”  
“只要这张卡。”  
“OK.”巴基将卡装入口袋，“我会按时到场。”  
  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯站在审讯室的玻璃外，眼看着那个普通的店员精神逐渐崩溃，最终在无法承受的压力下说出了真相，心中却并没有松一口气。  
三个小时前，洛基从迪肯斯相关的数据中挖掘出了一个卡牌游戏。鉴于罗杰斯对这些玩意的认知实在少到可怜，于是好心的班纳把其他人推理出的结果告诉了他——迪肯斯是某个邪教挑选的信徒，刚刚获得了线下活动的邀请，但很不幸死于赴约前的半个月。至于这个替他修理手机的店员，则完全是出于嫉妒心理才抹消了迪肯斯的数据。  
“按照危害他人财产罪处理，移交普通警局就行。”  
史蒂夫冲队员们招了招手示意开会研讨案情的新进展，托尼若有所思地走进会议室，目标却直冲后方那面墙上的书架，动作迅速地翻了起来。  
“Sir？”贾维斯叫他，“需要帮忙吗？”  
洛基翻了个白眼：“正常人会选择问‘你发什么疯’。”  
托尼难得没有顶撞回来，只是继续低着头翻找着，直到一张卡片从砖头一样厚的书里掉了出来。  
“你已经阔到用信用卡当书签了？”洛基的语气带着奚落。  
“不，这玩意是突然出现在邮件里的，我没申请过。”托尼正经地把卡捡了回来，甩到桌子上。“看见背面那个丑到人神共愤的怪物了吗？希腊神话里的九头怪兽，海德拉。你说这会是个巧合么？”  
史蒂夫的神色凝重了起来。  
“只有这么一张卡，没有其他的？”  
托尼耸了耸肩：“既然是张信用卡，百分百跟金钱有关系。我会想办法搞明白的，希望老弗瑞可以给我公款报销，我可不想为了破案把自己搞的负债累累。”  
  
——负债累累。  
自从托尼说出这个词，史蒂夫的思维就猛地被抽离出了无聊又让人疲倦的会议室。他的蓝眼睛里渐次闪过杂乱无章的场景。滴滴答答的钟表，棕发男人跪坐在桌面上送来的吻，滑稽的柴郡猫外套和细长的眼线。暧昧又粘稠的水声在鼓膜上跃动着向前，蚕食着史蒂夫·罗杰斯的大脑。  
他的胸口发痒也发烫，好像几天前被詹姆斯……不，被巴基按下的印章长出了细软的触角，从皮肤表层往里生长，在史蒂夫·罗杰斯的心脏上勒出了一双有着笑纹的绿眼睛。  
老天，他还欠着巴基不知道多久的时间，可那个狡猾的家伙什么时候会再出现？  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《贾维斯人类观察日记》07  
备忘：把今天Sir翻过的所有书买下并精读，用信用卡当名片的那本《The Canterbury Tales》要熟练背诵。  
另：今天会议前，队长突然走神。症状表现为呼吸急促、脸色绯红、瞳孔不自然放大20％，显然是进入了一种压抑又兴奋的状态。  
一定是因为迪肯斯的案子有了新进展，再次唤醒了队长对于工作的性/冲/动。  
今天也是敬佩Sir和队长的一天。


	9. 9

史蒂夫的发呆最终结束于索尔的一锤重击。虽然当事人坚决表示他不是故意把妙尔尼尔——也就是那把他用来健身的重锤，故意掉在史蒂夫脚上的，但他同时也对敏捷度测试S级的高级警官没有躲过这一无妄之灾表示费解。  
只见他们的金发队长面不改色，淡淡点头：“我最近过分沉迷案情，睡眠不太好，间接导致了反应力下降。”  
这个解释立马被在场的所有队员接受，班纳甚至从警服兜里掏出了一张花里胡哨的优惠券：“布鲁克林大桥那边新开了家咖啡厅，卡布奇诺的味道简直是棒极了，绝对值得你去买来尝尝。而且老板是个漂亮又有气质的棕发女士，我想会是你喜欢的类型。”  
史蒂夫沉默着，下颌线绷紧。他不确定这是个好主意，毕竟“巴基”这个名字在他心里自带咖啡因，光是想一想就忍不住让心跳加速，神经紧绷。  
“说起来，那家的甜甜圈味道也不错。”托尼自顾自开始发表意见，“而且离之前那个潜在的犯罪窝点很近，记得吗？就是让你假扮顾客探访过那家。呃，说起来，你好像一直没跟我们讨论有关那里的情报？”  
史蒂夫头皮一紧，尽量控制着语气：“没什么特殊的。对方承认具有时间异能，但不承认非法贩卖过时间。你知道的，时间异能浮出水面也不过十几年，相关法律条例尚不完善，在掌握确凿证据之前我们无法申请逮捕令，所以……”  
“OK！我不想听这套！每次说到法律条例你永远这么滔滔不绝！”托尼揉了揉耳朵，伸手要拿他手里的优惠券，“既然你没兴趣的话不如留给我……”  
“不，我改主意了。”  
史蒂夫赶在托尼之前把优惠券塞进了口袋：“奇怪卡片的事就拜托你们了，你知道对于资产相关的问题我总是一窍不通……我去买杯咖啡，你们有什么想带的吗？”  
五分钟后，史蒂夫带着一张长长的购买清单骑上了他心爱的小哈雷。  
  
那家店确实很好找。史蒂夫对比着优惠券，几乎没花什么功夫就锁定了一个硕大无比的兔子头——滑稽的糖果色连体衣，毛茸茸软乎乎的兔耳之间顶着礼帽，正动作滑稽地发着传单。  
于是史蒂夫相信了洛基在清单上写的“儿童套餐”确实存在。  
他朝门口看了看，又不自觉地移开一点儿去看另一扇挂着古董钟的木门，在原地踌躇了近十分钟。要不是有个戴着鸭舌帽的男人过来塞了他一张名片并附赠一句“哥们，你单腿跨着摩托的样子真的帅爆了，想要当明星请一定要联系我”，他还能犹豫更久。  
而最终史蒂夫选择了向咖啡厅走去，天知道他鼓了多大的勇气才克服了推开那道木门的冲动。他想自己是在躲藏，但躲藏的究竟是巴基还是些别的什么，他还是没有勇气面对答案。  
——大名鼎鼎的时间管理局高级警官、无往而不利的王牌小队队长，在感情这架钢琴上犹如十年苦练但一上台就手抽筋的倒霉天才。  
  
史蒂夫目不斜视地路过了那只兔子，正想推开玻璃门时，一只毛茸茸的手套夹着一张优惠券递到了他面前。是的，是那位兢兢业业的推销员，凑近了看有张粗糙的玩偶脸，大张着的嘴巴里黑洞洞的，藏着一双看不明显的眼睛。  
史蒂夫摇摇头，举着手里的优惠券示意着，又往里推了推玻璃门。但人型兔子的脚抢先一步抵住了玻璃门，又举了两张优惠券过来，在离他脸颊两厘米的位置甩了甩。  
“谢谢，但我不需要。”  
史蒂夫皱着眉说，他不太理解这个推销员诡异的热情，只是想进去赶快买完咖啡离开，扼住内心疯狂滋长的、再次走进钟表小店的冲动。  
人型兔子看起来很沮丧，他重重垂下头，动作缓慢地把优惠券放进了口袋，攥起了没什么威慑力的拳头。史蒂夫在那一刹那绷紧了肌肉以应对突发情况，但兔子的手只是软软的、几乎没用力气地打了一下他的胸口。别说痛感了，史蒂夫只感受到了微微的痒。  
这让高级警官的大脑宕机了半秒，而兔子则卡着这个时间离开玻璃门去给别人发优惠券了。  
——也许必须要发够一定数量他才能下班吧。史蒂夫这样说服自己，转身推开了门。  
  
店主确实如班纳所说，是位漂亮又有气质的棕发女士，脸颊上有闪闪发光的淡色雀斑。她麻利地做好了队员们需要的外带咖啡，并礼貌询问了史蒂夫那杯是否当堂享用。  
他看了看表。时间还早，或许慢慢喝一杯冰美式是个好主意。  
史蒂夫端着玻璃杯走向空座，落座后不过一分钟，玻璃门上悬挂的风铃疯了一样地响了起来，人型兔子冒冒失失地冲进店，挥舞着空无一物的口袋。  
但世间不幸时有发生，比如店主没考虑过人偶衣服的燕尾服会被毛茸茸的屁股顶起来而扫到桌面——  
“啪。”  
史蒂夫盯着被打碎的玻璃杯和泼到自己衣服上的美式，冷静地按了按太阳穴。  
“上帝啊！实在抱歉！”店主拎着裙摆小跑过来，脸上惊慌失措，“他不是故意的……快，带这位先生去后厨，找条干净毛巾！”  
“我想我自己可以……”  
他话还没说完，已经被兔子一把拉了起来，力气之大几乎让他挣不开。  
  
前厅去往后厨的路是一段狭窄的隧道，大概只有三米长，只有来自前厅的微弱光线能照亮一小块地。两人的身影没入黑暗，史蒂夫手腕发力把人型兔子的双手按在粗糙的墙上，压低了声音。  
“你是谁？”  
眼前的兔子头套开始晃动，对方用背抵着墙，左右摇摆着把头套褪了下来。棕色的头发被汗水浸湿，贴在光洁的额头和上挑的眼角。  
史蒂夫的喉头哽住了，眼神里蔓延上一场名为慌乱的龙卷风。他隐隐期待过这个答案，但当巴基在暗淡的光线下朝他笑起来，史蒂夫还是愣在当场，毫无察觉地收紧了握住巴基的手。  
“嗨。”  
巴基的声音有点儿低哑，他有点苦恼地看了看两侧被压制的手，缓慢地把脸靠近史蒂夫。  
——这是……另一个吻？金发警官的的喉咙上下滚了滚，屏住了呼吸。  
但狡猾的巴基并没有这样做，他只是用颤抖的睫毛蹭了蹭史蒂夫的，光线和灰尘在那里跳舞，交叠的两副睫毛像蝴蝶的一对羽翼。  
“我摸摸它们很久了。”巴基低声说着，“简直浓密得像钟表店后疯长的茜希拉草。警官先生，你能放开我的手吗？”  
史蒂夫木讷地放松了手。  
“巴基，你……”  
他的话没有说完，狡黠的对手以吻封缄，灵活褪下玩偶服的赤裸双臂贴上他的脖颈，还带着热烫的温度。  
史蒂夫稀里糊涂地张开齿关，对方的手从后颈往下，划弄过脊背到裤腰，挑逗似的扯了扯他的腰带。而当史蒂夫反手想去阻止他时，巴基的手已经灵活地勾出了放在裤袋的方形证件。  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”巴基抖开证件，绿眼睛里带着嘲弄，“时间管理局首位高级警官，业界里最低调、最不为人知的传奇。”  
史蒂夫的身体僵住了，他沉默着垂下眼，没有为自己辩白一句。  
“所以这是个谎言。你不是碌碌无为的庸警，来到钟表店贩卖时间是为了打探情报，我在你心里的角色只是潜在的犯罪嫌疑人。”  
“不。不是这样的。”史蒂夫听见自己的声音干哑得吓人，“我不否认接近你是别有用心，神盾因为迪肯斯·欧文的案件承受了很大的舆论压力，而你和你的团队进入了神盾的视野……”  
“罗杰斯警官，你总是这么擅长说谎吗？”  
“不，我从不说谎。”  
“真的？”巴基往一旁靠了靠，吝啬的光线勉强照亮了半张脸，唇角挂了个讥讽的弧度，“那你为什么不肯承认，我对你足够吸引？”  
炮弹的引线被抛下火柴，蝴蝶扇动双翼引发海啸。史蒂夫几乎眩晕了一秒，狼狈地靠在了另一面墙上。  
沉默，长久又不见天光的沉默，直到被诘问的人发出一声微弱的叹息。  
“那是错的。我曾失去过很重要的一段记忆，连同……记忆里我非常在乎的一个人。我不否认吸引力的存在，但我没资格向你承诺什么。”  
“不错的理由。”巴基把嘴唇抿成一条直线，“至少比‘条子不能爱上贼’好听，嗯？”  
史蒂夫的胸膛起伏着，他想要反驳巴基，却犹豫着没有张口。  
巴基把汗湿的头发捋到耳后。他来帮店主纯粹是个意外，遇见史蒂夫更是个意外。但那辆哈雷上涂装的白头鹰标识以及那张该死的证件彻底打乱了他的想法。  
自己简直比旺达更糟。旺达好歹爱上的是个聪明的企业家，而和自己莫名纠缠不清的却是个条子。  
还他妈是个另有所爱的条子！  
“我理解你，史蒂夫。”巴基听见自己的声音，比想象得要冷静，“谁没有个白月光呢？我也曾爱上过一个溺亡于大海的瘦弱男孩。既然如此，我们的交易就到此为止……”  
“不……”  
“我有另一项合作想和你谈。”  
史蒂夫愣愣眨眼，脸上的表情有点儿可笑。  
“我知道你的队伍在追查迪肯斯死亡的真相，由于种种原因，这也是我们小队现阶段的委托。”巴基从衬衣口袋里拿出一张照片，“查查这个男人，名字或许是‘布洛克’，但不一定是真的。作为交换，我们后续的情报与你们共享。”  
——这不是笔划算的交易。对方只是模糊地给了个承诺，没人能保证巴基的确会把情报告诉自己。但史蒂夫毫不犹豫地接下了那张照片。  
——或许这是唯一能挽回巴基的一条路了。史蒂夫想，即使他无法作出承诺，自己却仍然不希望巴基在他的生活里消失。  
就像那些从不折返的无情时间。  
  
“你回来晚了……怎么，心情不好？”  
巴基返回小店，正撞上敷着面膜的娜塔莎。他摆了摆手不想解释什么，坐回壁炉前的小沙发，无精打采地开了一罐福佳白啤。  
“没什么。委托的进展可喜，咱们这次会有个很强势的合作方。”  
“OK.”娜塔莎从不追问，这是她作为副手的第一准则，“拍卖会的身份和行头欧文先生都送来了，时间你很清楚，克林特会假扮司机送你去会场。还有什么需要我做的？”  
巴基晃了晃易拉罐，抬眼看向红发女郎，透亮的绿眼睛里有种深沉的情绪。  
“记得我说过，所有队员都曾经历过失忆么？其实我也是，有段记忆在我脑子里像卷坏了的磁带。我知道它很重要，但怎么努力都找不回来。”  
“为什么提起这个？”  
“我现在有个怀疑……我们在不同年龄失去的记忆，和后来凸显的时间异能有关。”  
娜塔莎揭下面膜，表情微妙地像咬了口柠檬。  
“已知我们的时间异能和某个讨人厌的老头有关，你怀疑是他收走了我们的记忆？可你带着我们为他卖命不是吗？”  
巴基疲惫地揉了揉眼睛。  
“不出所料的话，我猜拍卖会或者游轮上我会找到答案。”

48小时后，巴基带着那张银行卡，走入了神秘的拍卖会。  
虽然名叫血色拍卖会，但内部装饰却用了教堂常见的白，乍看上去很有几分反讽的意思。巴基锃亮的皮鞋踩在大理石地板上，发出富贵又惹人烦的声响，箍在身上的定制西装让他很不舒服，这导致他一直皱着眉。  
但没关系，因为相似的声音此起彼伏地在大厅里回响着，特意挑高的穹顶让它们被延伸拉长，或许在有钱人耳朵里，这动静悦耳又动听。  
真是无聊。巴基眯着眼睛，透过搞笑的麋鹿面具打量着所有被选来拍卖会的人。野心勃勃的佳丽、色欲熏心的富人、面无表情的服务生。他们的脚步穿插着，从问候到调笑用不上半分钟，装模作样的掌权者却迟迟没有出现。  
晃过了几个试图上前攀谈的男男女女，巴基悄无声息地靠近了天台。深呼吸了两口后，他转身双臂撑在栏杆上，重新打量起来来往往的人群。  
  
于是他在众生色相里，看见了一双遮挡在雄狮面具后、熠熠生辉的蓝眼睛。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《贾维斯观察日记》 08  
队长今天带了张照片回来，经过比对，此人名叫布洛克·朗姆洛，有案底的前任罪犯。七年前他曾参与一桩轮船抢劫案，但详细资料却被最高权限锁了起来。我们只能查到一些花边新闻，如“疯狂科学家迷信早已失传的俄尔甫斯教”、“xx船品公司一艘xx型号轮船被劫持”之类的。  
七年前。奇怪的一个时间点。不止是队长觉醒了异能，我、SIR、索尔两兄弟和班纳，几乎都在那个时期遭遇过重大变故。  
从那一年开始，时间异能者和时间谜案逐渐浮出水面。但即使SIR黑进了FBI的信息库，也没能挖掘出更多的资料。“最高权限已禁止查阅”这行红色大字简直像封印潘多拉之盒的谜咒。  
一定有人在掩饰什么。  
  
【洛基·劳菲森批阅】  
贾维斯，你以为你把日记本藏得很隐秘就没人能拿到了是吗？黑进FBI的信息库明明是我做的，托尼只帮我递了个新键盘！你这该死的史塔克迷弟！


	10. Chapter 10

有着蓝眼睛的男人并没有看见他，下一秒便被蹬着细高跟的黑皮超模缠了上去。巴基眯着眼打量着对方的肩背和长腿，还有那双没被面具所遮挡的丰唇。  
该死的眼熟。  
巴基的心头冒过一阵无名火，手指无意识地敲着栏杆。他想走过去，揪着这个金发蠢货的领子告诉他这个拍卖会没那么简单，他这样一根筋又不会说谎的警察会被吃得渣都不剩。可还没等巴基迈开腿，旁边两个带着浣熊面具的男人却谈起了那家伙。  
“老天，看见他胸前的定制名牌了？镶了黑钻。”  
“不假，那名牌写的可是Stark，富豪界谜一样的少东家。坐拥包括清洁能源在内的23项专利，光卖专利就能富到下辈子！可他从不接受任何采访，外人都猜他还有另一重不方便透露的身份，真是叫人琢磨不透的男人。”  
——是了，他既然混得进这里，想必也借到了有钱人的身份。  
巴基强迫自己停在原地，撇开视线。他不该走到史蒂夫身边，即使他们达成了短暂的友盟。因为每当他想起那张“我另有所爱”的脸，巴基就恨不得一拳把那口漂亮的牙齿打下来。  
  
借用了托尼身份的史蒂夫，此时正不要钱似的展示着那口白牙，浑然不知有个人正在暗处计划着给自己一拳。  
——太难了，社交真的太难了。虽然史蒂夫·罗杰斯是小分队里的外勤常驻队长，但和人交流套情报的任务一般都归托尼或者班纳。虽然姑娘们乐于和自己攀谈，但出不了十句话就会皱着眉头离开，嘴里抱怨着“不解风情”。  
显然，这个“血色拍卖会”上的姑娘们则更加大胆，进场的短短几分钟里，他的衬衣扣子都快被这些娇滴滴的女孩们扒烂了。要不是仗着训练出来的躲闪技巧，他的狼狈程度恐怕要创人生新高。  
一阵手摇银铃的响动后，训练有素的服务生们扯下了奢华宴席上罩着的天鹅绒布，各种摆盘精美的、认得出和认不出的高档食物堆满了长桌。到场者不约而同地发出一阵虚假的赞美声，人群再次流动起来，用黄金的食物夹将美食放进盘子里，得意地咀嚼着，挑剔地品评着，以期得到同行人的附和。  
史蒂夫皱着眉，宴会的主人迟迟不露面，盘旋在人群上空的食物香气夹杂着人性的丑陋与欲望，几乎让他的胃隐隐抽痛。  
他什么都没吃，只是选了一个不显眼的位置坐下，倒了一杯再普通不过的柠檬水。  
“或许你不介意我坐这儿？”  
有个戴着美洲豹面具的男人问他，下巴指了指对面空着的椅子。史蒂夫扫了他一眼，偏了偏头。这人的声音很年轻，端着盘子的左右手皮肤没有褶皱，肩部线条尖锐而缺乏圆润，锁骨处有串潦草的纹身，边缘还微微发红。  
——卡牌游戏的最大玩家群体，意志力薄弱的富二代之一。  
“不介意，请。”  
史蒂夫微微点头，思索着自己不能显得太不合群，至少要求同桌的是位男性，这已经是交了好运了。  
“弗兰度。”美洲豹自报家门，“你就是史塔克，我听过你，酷。”  
史蒂夫耸耸肩：“感谢夸奖。”  
两人之间短暂的沉默让气氛再次尴尬起来，史蒂夫咳了一声，努力找话题询问着：“呃，你也不饿？我是说，我看你只拿了些蔬菜和水果。”  
“素食主义者。”自称弗兰度的男人指了指锁骨，“亚历山大先生考虑到了我们这个群体，只可惜这儿的素菜不合我胃口。”  
“亚历山大。”史蒂夫重复了一遍，迅速反应，“是的，这的确是亚历山大先生考虑不周。我是说，作为东道主，这样的盛会上显然该有一顿丰盛而美味的、适合任何口味人群的晚餐。”  
“没错。”弗兰度的声调上扬，“尤其是黍麦饭，那调味简直糟糕透顶！不过这可以原谅，亚历山大先生太忙了，光是传递神的旨意和挑选一批又一批的信徒就已经占用了大部分精力。拍卖会这种费心费力的工作多半是交给了手下。说起来，我还曾经和他的一位手下握过手呢！”  
史蒂夫将语气伪装的不以为然：“那没什么了不起，我也曾有过这样的经历。你指的是谁？那位非常得力的汤姆？”  
“不，不是汤姆，他叫布兰登……还是什么，反正是个B开头的名字。”年轻人急于证明自己，顺着史蒂夫的话跳下了陷阱，“我们的圈子都管他叫交叉骨。”  
——布洛克·朗姆洛，曾用代号交叉骨，也正是巴基拜托他调查的，出现在保罗·欧文家的保镖。有案底，详细档案被最高权限上了锁，即使动用了弗瑞的权限也无法访问。  
史蒂夫晃了晃杯中的柠檬水，眼神晦暗。这至少说明了欧文家族并不像表面上的那么清白，他们中的一员——或者全家——都曾和海德拉这个组织有过关系。  
这个念头正拽着他的心往下坠。他开始担心巴基，那个叫布洛克的会知晓他们也是时间异能者吗？亚历山大与海德拉绝对不怀好意，已经有过交锋的他们会不会暗中盯上了巴基，就像一条潜伏在暗处的毒蛇伺机捕猎一只驯鹿？  
这让史蒂夫·罗杰斯的焦虑症开始发作。他用指尖神经质地敲打着杯子，双唇抿成一条直线。他应该给巴基打电话……或者短讯、Imessage也行。他们已经结盟了不是吗？这是正当理由……  
但当史蒂夫摸出手机时，左上角的No Service仿佛咧着嘴在嘲笑他。  
“哈？不是吧哥们。”弗兰度嚼着半块苹果含糊地喊他，“邀请函上可写着这里不会有信号，避免神的秘密被外传。你知道的，社交平台简直是21世纪最大的灾难。”  
“是的，操他的电子通讯。”  
史蒂夫深呼了一口气，借着面具的遮挡痛快地骂了次人。这意味着他不仅没法和巴基通讯，而且托尼和洛基在他身上安装的窃听器也受到了干扰，不知道还能不能正常使用。  
这场原本就仓促准备的行动变成了孤军奋战，罗杰斯警官只好把行动目标调整为“全身而退”。  
他可不能死在这儿。  
  
又一阵手摇铃响动着，一时强一时弱，会场因此而安静了下来，交头接耳着把目光投向大厅尽头的旋转门。  
机关咬合的声音在穹顶下回响着，他们的脚下也随之震动，那动静像是唤醒了地底潜伏的野兽。  
“一定是亚历山大先生。”弗兰度放下刀叉，把头转了过去，“谢天谢地，拍卖会终于要开始了！”  
史蒂夫的视线追到那里，打量着从旋转门里走出的男人——蟒蛇面具的边缘露出灰白的发丝，深深的法令纹和下耷的嘴角让面相显得阴狠又有威严。他的步伐很慢，走得很稳，竭力挺直的背也无法伪装成壮年。虽然黄铜手杖分走了一半的重心，但他只走出了五米，就稳稳地坐在了铺着熊皮的王座上。  
他的随从们鱼贯在两侧排开，为首的男人替他调整了夹在西装领子上的麦克风。  
“久等了，我亲爱的孩子们。”  
  
巴基往嘴里扔了颗去核的葡萄，他端了个水晶小碗站在厚重窗帘的阴影里，没人注意到他为这肉麻又恶心的开场白冷笑了一声。  
“你们不是为了我而来到这里的。”  
亚历山大顿了顿，用苍老又缓慢的声音开始了演讲。  
“你们为的是至高无上的神，是从来没有人能掌控的时间。它是这世上最残酷也最美丽的东西，宇宙存在之初，时间这个玩伴就如影随形地统治了整个地球。它冷眼旁观着一个又一个文明从诞生走到消亡，从不为任何伟大的帝国或者统治者而停下脚步。”  
亚历山大摩挲着手杖顶端的狮头，语气里带着种诡异的傲气。  
“没有人，没有人能掌控时光……但那已经是过去时了，我亲爱的孩子们。我曾误入歧途，以为科学走到尽头就是万物的奥秘。但我错了，无论人类怎样努力，我们永远无法跳出三维外，去见识时间的流动。直到我在历史之中找到了俄尔甫斯教，找到了我灵魂与肉体的最终归宿。”  
“孩子们，我曾见过时间真正的模样，我手握过神明所降下的神迹，是我随机选择了第一批时间异能者，让这份能力从神的手中传到人间。”  
——妖言惑众。巴基想。  
——潜在的幻想症重度患者。史蒂夫想。  
“那批人的表现并不如意。他们自认为是优越的新人类，被本能和利益驱使着，用最微末的能力夺取利益。”亚历山大压低了声音，语气带着鄙夷，“神将挑选信徒的权力给了我，而我，只会为他挑选最忠心，最有能力的人选。而他们……就在你们之中，亲爱的孩子们。”  
欢呼声随之而起。史蒂夫舔了下虎牙，神色不耐。所谓的亚历山大先生废了这么多话，一句能当证据的都没有，全是胡扯。  
“我依靠神旨，已经选出了最佳人选。”亚历山大站起来，“但今天并不是公布的好时候，要等一夜，等一个命运启明星高高闪耀的夜。所以，我的孩子们，大厅的二层有足够多隔音好的房间，你们可以在此尽情享乐，等待着好运的降临。”  
——这意味着从现在起到明天公布人选前，没人能离开这个会场。史蒂夫皱着眉，思索着自己脱逃的机会。  
“嗨？！”弗兰度怪叫一声，站起来朝亚历山大离开的方向跑，“这不公平！这明明是一场拍卖会，应该看财力的！”  
史蒂夫没顾上拦住他，这让警官的内心有一丝愧疚。好在几分钟后，冒冒失失的年轻人回到了这儿，只是看上去有点沮丧。  
“呃，他怎么说？”  
“亚历山大先生说，我太年轻了，本来也不能进入候选名单。”弗兰度喝光了一小杯伏特加，语气重新燃起些骄傲，“不过他和我握了握手，这可是无上的光荣。”  
——握手。肢体接触。夺取时间。  
罗杰斯警官迅速把目光锁定了弗兰度的手背和锁骨。果然，干燥的细纹从手腕延伸出来，刺青周边的泛红也消失得干干净净，显示出一种痊愈后的苍白。  
该死的！史蒂夫的瞳孔收缩。  
这个叫弗兰度的年轻人被夺取了时间。  
他重新把目光投向了亚历山大离开的方向，但旋转门已经紧紧闭合了，仿佛从没打开。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《贾维斯人类观察日记》 09  
Sir利用20小时零17分钟破解了卡片，确定了“血色拍卖会”的地点与流程。但包括我在内的所有小队成员都不认为他是本次行动的最佳人选，我是担忧那个名为海德拉的神秘组织会觉察Sir的异能，但其余队员的理由则是Sir在那种场景里很容易把注意力放在模特身上而耽误案情。  
虽然Sir据理力争了2小时零9分43秒，但最终决议还是由罗杰斯队长顶替Sir的身份参与。  
看得出Sir对这个决策有所担忧，队长离开两小时后，他忧心忡忡地说为了保持形象一致，他需要染成金发并加强健身。  
我对此表示赞同，并从网上为他订购了特制增高鞋垫。


	11. Chapter 11

亚历山大临走时的话像打开了某种开关。人群欢呼起来，高雅演奏团适时地鞠躬下台，没过几分钟就换成了两个华服DJ。挑起燥热气氛的音乐从他们手指里流泻出来，男男女女接着吻，肢体交错，甚至等不及走进二楼的房间，不体面的声响已经从大厅的各个角落响起来。  
一群妖魔鬼怪。史蒂夫擦了擦唇角，走到门口与一位保镖交涉起来。对方的态度很坚决——“这是亚历山大·皮尔斯神使的要求，先生，您今晚不能离开这里。”  
他站在阴影里长吐了一口气，预感到这将是人生里最为漫长的一夜。  
“嘿先生，没有人陪吗？”一个腰肢纤细的男人晃了过来，手里举着杯诡异的蓝粉色液体，语调甜腻，“我很乐意奉陪。”  
“不必了。”史蒂夫头皮发麻，“有人已经在二层等我了。”  
“噢甜心，我不介意多一个人玩的。”  
洁身自好的警官冷着脸，像躲避瘟疫似的快步跑上了二层。  
  
比想象中更棘手的是，史蒂夫走过的每扇门里都传出了隐约的尖叫与呻吟。那些声音有男有女，交织在一起几乎像片罪恶的大海让他感觉到沉重与窒息。  
于是当走到一扇毫无声响的胡桃木门前，史蒂夫·罗杰斯撑着门板像是握住了救命稻草般喘息着，推门走了进去。  
这些房间的设计实在是简单粗暴，打开门后只有个不到半米宽的过道，紧接着就能迈上一张柔软又巨大，床头柜上整齐排列着各种寻欢用品的奢靡大床。  
但史蒂夫的身体僵在了过道上，因为这间房间已经被别人捷足先登了。  
床上那个男人背对着他跪坐着，西服与夹克随意扔到了地毯上，衬衫脱到一半，露出半片后背。西裤还好端端地穿着，腰带卡在胯骨上，露出一行CK的标，上好的面料勾勒出性感的臀线，线条优美到能杀人的大腿被柔软的羽绒被遮挡了一半，但绝不妨碍视觉上的美感享受。  
那人的面具还没摘，只是半侧过头，似乎没注意进来的是什么人。他懒洋洋地挥了挥手里的情趣手铐，语气不以为然：“提前声明，我是个变态的BDSM爱好者，如果不想合作可以滚了。上一个企图留下的人被我割了两刀就尖叫着跑了，或许是不小心切到了动脉？算了，我他妈不在乎。”  
——操他妈的耶稣，这个声音……  
史蒂夫靠在门板上吐了口气，看不见的火焰从脚底烧起来，几乎在两秒内就让肾上腺素飙升到超标。  
他很不冷静，大脑里有一块儿叫嚣着“别冲动，那会酿成惨剧”，而另一块儿则干脆地狞笑着“怎么还不上？蠢货，你想见他想吻他想把他按在这张大床上做些违法勾当，这可是天赐良机。”  
史蒂夫努力吐息着，踢掉了会发出声响的皮鞋，赤足踩在柔软的地毯上。  
半米的距离，对成年男子来说不过几步路，可他走得又慢又轻，像草原上蓄势待发扑去捕捉雄鹿的狮子。  
  
巴基没有听到第二声门响，这意味着冒冒失失闯进这间房子的人没打算离开——他暗骂了一声，从枕头下抽出一把匕首。  
他没打算酿成血案，但现在他真的不想随便和这儿的模特们来一发。会听信亚历山大那番鬼话的人多半脑子有问题，他不跟傻子上床。  
巴基干脆地扯下衬衫和面具，扭过头准备好好吓退来者。但对方爆发出了超乎常人的力量，一个模糊的人影在他眼前闪过，紧跟着一股大力就把他狠狠按进了床铺。  
手腕一疼，对方只用了两根手指就迫使他松开了匕首。而更糟糕的是，那副原本握在他左手里的情趣手铐也被敌人夺了过去，他的双臂被拉高架在床头，清脆的“咔哒”声让他现在活像条躺在砧板上的鲈鱼，试图踹人的腿也被对方制住，没法移动半分。  
巴基咬着牙骂了句“该死”，脸颊绷起一条凌厉的弧线，恶狠狠地看向袭击者——然后他对上了一双熟悉又陌生的、充斥着怒火的蓝眼睛。  
“你知道……你知道我多担心你吗？”  
对方严肃说教的声音让巴基诡异地雀跃起来。  
“我不知道你怎么混进来的，但你让自己陷入危险了。你要我查的人跟海德拉脱不开关系，他们或许一早就盯上你了。这群人邪门的要命，万一他们知道你身怀异能，想要铲除异己怎么办？这可是他们的地盘，而你一个人冒冒失失的……”  
“史蒂夫，等等，史蒂夫。”  
巴基轻轻喊他的声音带着安抚的力量，而紧跟着的甜蜜微笑几乎让金发警官本就狂跳的心脏更不安分起来。  
“你先把面具摘了好吗？那蠢爆了，我想看你的脸。”  
史蒂夫吐了口气，摘下面具和巴基对望着。诡异的沉默在他们之间氤氲开来，对方的热度透过薄薄的衣料传达到自己身上，配合眼下完全压制的姿态，滋生起火辣又隐秘的欲望。  
“咳。”巴基清了清嗓子，“你不也是一个人？我是说，这个大厅屏蔽了信号，你和我的团队都束手无策，只能熬到明天早上。”  
史蒂夫没吭声，眼神短暂地从巴基的脸上挪开，专心地拆起面具上的丝带。  
“……嘿？”意识到史蒂夫在自己的手指上缠绕起丝带，巴基被他搞的一脑袋问号，“这是什么神秘仪式？亲爱的罗杰斯警官，你要逮捕我吗？我发誓，我们团队可是遵纪守法的美国公民。”  
史蒂夫用丝带捆紧了巴基的指尖，像个幼稚的男孩一样，昂首挺胸，居高临下地宣布着：“现在你不能打响指了，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，你别想跑，也别想再取走我的时间，我要清醒着，保留着与你接触的全部记忆，因为我……”  
“因为你另有所爱？因为你要清楚地记下我的一举一动，好寻找证据把我关进监狱？”  
巴基冷笑一声，他突然想起自己还在跟史蒂夫生气，这个不肯接受他，明明对他有好感却咬紧牙不肯松口，又在见到自己这一刻像个知心爱人一样絮絮叨叨地关心他安危的金发蠢货！操他妈的欲拒还迎可自己还偏偏很吃这套！  
巴基的话让史蒂夫垂下了头，像个被扎破的气球或者死了的河豚。他们离得太近了，垂下的柔软金发扎在巴基的眼窝，带来一阵轻飘飘的痒意。  
“巴克，我想你会觉得我疯了……”  
史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇轻轻喊他，眼神里酝酿着复杂又深切的感情。巴基的心脏开始狂跳——为从没有人喊过的昵称，也为史蒂夫接下来要说的话。  
“我失去过记忆，连同一个非常重要的人。但我记得……我记得一双带着笑纹的绿眼睛……我只是不能确定，不相信这样的好运气会降临在我头上，你明白吗？”  
——哇哦，这就让事情变得很有趣了，简直像场荒诞的爱情电影。  
巴基安静地吐出一口气，缓慢地笑了起来。像春风吹过冰川，融雪滴滴答答地坠下悬崖，史蒂夫觉得他的心也一起随着巴基的笑容软了下来。暧昧的光线下，他占有着那双绿眼睛的全部，投射下的光影像条在虹膜上流淌的银河。  
“而我爱过的人。”巴基用脚尖拨弄着柔软的羽绒被，“他很瘦弱，有头金发和一双倔强的蓝眼睛。他……在我记忆的尽头坠落深海，但我从不相信他死了。从不。”  
史蒂夫跌落进那条银河里，灭顶而来的星光簇拥着他往时光的另一边回望——被标注着“营养不良”的体检单，被弗瑞勒令的体能锻炼和大罐大罐的营养品。他从大海上被救下时可不是现在这个样子，可笑的是他自己都快忘了。  
荒诞的宿命感同时在两颗心脏上敲打着。他们记忆残缺，交叠着的身体却越来越热烫，快要炸裂的情感与被勾起的好奇心让两个人的呼吸越来越急促。  
他们都渴求着那段失落的记忆，但没有哪刻比现在更迫切。  
巴基垂眼短促地笑了一声，再抬起时，眼神里带了种咄咄逼人的疯狂。  
“所以你明白了吗？你敢赌吗？”  
史蒂夫呼吸一滞，随即不管不顾地吻了下来。  
【一小段隐藏内容走@】  
他们渴求彼此太久了，这让这场性爱显得尤其歇斯底里。巴基双手被缚，只好用牙齿撕扯着史蒂夫肩头的衣服。这个吻着他颈窝的金发警官还不算太蠢，接到讯号后快速脱下了衣服，并没什么内心地扯下了他的西裤，勾着内裤的边缓慢地把他剥到赤裸。  
他们早就都硬了，或许从在床上对视的那一眼就开始了。史蒂夫啃咬着他的嘴唇，单手撑着自己，另一手并着两个人挺立的性器撸动起来。巴基用力回吻着，被压制的姿态反而激发了他的斗志，仅仅是几个吻而已，他发疯似的咬破了史蒂夫的嘴唇，氤氲开的血腥味让这场交媾变得像野兽之间的掠夺，疯狂得几乎让他们窒息。  
“操你的。”巴基在史蒂夫啃上他乳尖时情绪爆发，红着眼骂，“你他妈就不能把我解开？凭什么我在下面，操你的金发警官。”  
“因为你是个BDSM爱好者。”史蒂夫叼着那颗甜蜜的小东西含糊的说，“解开的话实在是太危险了，请您配合我的工作，巴恩斯先生。”  
“妈的，妈的。”  
对方那副公事公办的语气让他更硬了，挺着腰在史蒂夫的掌心磨蹭着。那根本不够，他现在只想来一场疯狂的、不计后果的性爱，就好像鬼话连篇的亚历山大明天就会拿他们祭天，一切全都玩完，而他只能在今天得到来自史蒂夫·罗杰斯的爱。  
“像个男人一样。”巴基用膝盖顶了下史蒂夫的侧腰，顺势被金发男人掰得两腿打开，而他却像个配合的婊子一样把双腿架在了对方的腰上，“上面第二个抽屉有润滑剂，我不想把这儿变成案发现场。”  
史蒂夫的眼睛亮了亮。  
巴基不自在地扭过头，他看不得这幅表情，就好像自己把全世界的好东西都搬给史蒂夫了似的。  
疾风骤雨一样的吻落在他的每块皮肤上，史蒂夫像是用牙齿和唇舌膜拜他的身体，仿佛自己是个比亚历山大还虔诚的信徒——齿痕和吻痕像某种勋章一样镶嵌在皮肤上，巴基呻吟着，感受着史蒂夫把三根手指顶进他体内，青涩地为他扩张。  
“上帝啊。”史蒂夫小声说着，“巴基，巴基……我做的好不好？我不擅长这个。”  
“操，那你解开让我来。”  
“不。”金发警官出人意料的倔强，用那双该死的真诚蓝眼睛望着他，“我想要你，想占有你，想抓住你。”  
他草草结束了前戏，架着巴基的双腿推向胸口，毫无预兆地顶了进去，那几乎让巴基两眼一黑，唇间溢出了垂死小兽一样的呻吟。  
“妈的，我恨你。”  
“老天，我弄痛你了吗？那我出来……”  
那根凶器一样的阴茎往后撤了撤，即使隔着安全套也能把他烫伤。接近抽插的动作让巴基头皮发麻，但意识到这个蠢货是真的要抽出去，他又咬着牙说：“不，不用……”  
于是回应他的是一记深顶，天赋异禀地直接撞在他敏感点上。  
“那这样呢？巴基，觉得好一些吗？”  
被快感折磨到嘴唇颤抖的巴基重重咬了一口史蒂夫凑过来的喉结：“我还得教你怎么操我是吗？他妈的……就这样，抽动挺腰，往刚才那点上撞，明白了吗金发处男。”  
高级警官的学习能力不容小觑，而且他还拥有绝佳的腰力和耐力。  
史蒂夫重重地去吮吸他的唇，吞吃掉那些破碎又浪荡的呻吟。巴基被捆着双手什么都做不了，只能无助地用腿攀着史蒂夫，像暴风雨里一艘随波逐流的小帆船。  
他的阴茎蹭在自己的小腹上，湿漉漉的清液把那儿打得乱七八糟，史蒂夫却好像没看见一样，双手绕到他身后，用力揉捏着两瓣臀肉。巴基敢打赌那儿一定被捏出了指痕，或许明天穿上裤子都会火辣辣的疼——但想到这儿他更硬了，巴基在心里悲鸣一声，承认着自己就是这么贪恋史蒂夫，病态地热爱他给自己留下的一切。  
“巴基，巴基……天呐，我拥有你了对吗？你不会再一次打个响指就让我忘记一切了对吗？”  
“你废话真他妈多……啊操！你轻点，我快要……”  
他们的喘息声和呻吟声结束于又一个深吻，舌尖在两人的唇齿间引起海啸，交换的甜美津液顺着唇角淌下去，被打湿的下巴和红白交杂的后穴一样淫靡。史蒂夫吻着他，深深挺动了一下，抵着他的敏感点射了。而他也呻吟着，鼻腔音粘稠得像麦芽糖浆，过电一样的快感让他眼前一白，全身抽搐，射在两人交叠的小腹上，弄脏了一小片床单。  
史蒂夫脱力似的压下来，把下巴抵在他的肩头，喘息了十几秒，翻到一边，揽着巴基的腰替他解开手铐按揉着发麻的手腕。  
“……操。”巴基回过神来小声地骂着，“真不敢相信我们就在这儿干了，在敌人的老巢里，我真是脑子糊涂了。”  
而金发警官只是沉默着把他塞进自己热乎乎的怀里，手指插进被汗打湿的棕发，替他按摩着被快感抻得发麻的头皮。  
“你不会有事的。”令人心安的声音从背后传过来，“我在这里，我会保护你直到最后一次呼吸。”  
巴基闭上眼沉沉睡去，脑子里却转过一个信息——史蒂夫自始至终都没说出那句“我爱你。”  
而他……也同样如此。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《贾维斯人类观察日记》 10  
队长失联的第五个小时，Sir启动了后备计划——植入队长皮下的生命体征探测器。我们并不能从监测数据上获取信息，但可以准确地知道他是否还活着。  
两小时后，我们惊讶地发现队长体内的肾上腺素和荷尔蒙水平飙升，每个队员脸上都是一副见了鬼的表情，只有Sir波澜不惊地喝着摩卡咖啡说：“没想到吧？派史蒂夫去也同样是这个结果，还不如让我来。”  
班纳和洛基他们则表示队长绝对不会干出这种睡模特的事，这一定是监测器发生了异常。  
Sir点点头说：“行，那我换个说法。伟大的队长先生为了套取情报，不惜出卖了身体和色相，第二天就会带着所有真相回到局里。”  
大家纷纷表示队长真是敬业模范我辈楷模，值得神盾上下联名送面锦旗。  
Sir生气地问：“那如果是我去呢？”  
洛基代表众人回答：“那你就是以权谋私打探情报顺便睡模特。”  
Sir气得一口喝掉了整杯摩卡，奶油挂在小胡子上的样子可爱得像只美国短毛猫。


	12. Chapter 12

有什么比美梦中断更让人生气的？有，那就是前一晚刚刚和心上人滚了床单，衣衫不整着被破门而入的保镖们捆绑起来。  
“妈的，我自己会走。”  
巴基的胳膊被反剪到身后，恶狠狠地回头瞪了叉骨一眼，他身上只裹了那件衬衫，薄薄的一层几乎没有御寒的作用，斑驳的吻痕和淤青在锁骨和脖颈上若隐若现，头发狼狈地贴着脸颊。  
果然如史蒂夫所说，这个布洛克·朗姆洛出现在保罗家的意义就是等候时间神偷们上门。当然睿智的金发警官也并不好过，负责押送他的男人体型壮硕得像头熊，这让史蒂夫漂亮优越的颧骨添上了两道擦伤，气得巴基一路骂着脏话。  
他们被推挤着穿过一条阴暗又狭窄的通道，史蒂夫扭头小声说：“没事儿的巴基，我还好。”  
“我他妈早该想到的。”巴基小声说着，“这是个圈套。皮尔斯一早就知道我们的身份都是假冒的，他认得我们。”  
“往好处想，至少我们离真相近一步了。”  
“你脑子里除了工作能不能想点儿别的？”巴基的语气像在抱怨，“不怕亚历山大要秘密处决我们？”  
“如果是这个打算，在房间里他们就动手了。”史蒂夫的声音仍然该死的冷静，“我们身上有他们需要的东西……比如异能。你听到水声了么？血色拍卖会的位置靠近码头，你猜……”  
通道的尽头有光洒进来，两人同时抬头，看见一辆九层高的豪华游轮停泊在海上。纯黑的船体上用金色喷涂着“Destiny”，巴基与史蒂夫对视一眼，短暂的目光相接反倒让他们沉默不语。  
“被选中的幸运的孩子，你们即将踏上生命里最后的旅程。相信我，那足够激动人心，绝对让你们不枉此生。”  
亚历山大·皮尔斯的声音从他们身后传来，黏腻得像毒蛇爬行后留下的粘液。他们来不及回头就被一路推上了甲板，船舱底部有个用来关押囚犯的小房间，巴基骂骂咧咧地被推下去，紧跟着就是史蒂夫，顶门被关上，只留了一个二指宽的洞口，吝啬地给予着空气和光。而他们背对背坐在一起，甚至看不见对方的脸。  
“船启动了。”  
“嗯。”史蒂夫的声音听上去很轻，似乎在思考什么，“甲板上有着奇怪的圆形装饰，像是用血画出来的。桅杆的旁边有十二个被捆上的孩子，被蒙着头，肩头上刻着一到十二的罗马数字，船员的衣服上也有。”  
“你居然观察到了这么多？”巴基抿着嘴唇想了想，“听起来很像邪教会做的事，一个祭祀？”  
巴基说到这儿停了下来，有些闪回的画面从大脑皮层蹿了过去，支离破碎，但牵动得太阳穴突突得疼。他没注意甲板上的情况，但从史蒂夫的叙述里，他非常详细地想象到了那些画面，甚至包括了法阵上血液蜿蜒的细节。  
那绝不是想象，那更像是……上帝在他脑子里擦去记忆时留下的铅笔印，再用力也总是抹不去。  
号角吹响，轮船轰鸣着驶向未知的远方。甲板以下的部位摇晃得厉害。这引发了巴基的耳鸣，他的手被人温柔地握住，史蒂夫的声音从他背后涌来，是扭曲噪音里唯一的真实。  
“晕船么？”  
“不，不是。”巴基重复着吞咽的动作，舔着干裂的嘴唇，“我觉得我得告诉你点儿事情……”  
“笃、笃、笃。”  
规律又没礼貌的手杖敲击声从顶门传来，亚历山大的声音紧随其后，仍然是叫人恶心的语气。  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，詹姆斯·巴恩斯，我们又见面了。”  
“我不介意没有下一次。”巴基恶狠狠地回击，“你那张早该入土的脸布满了让人作呕的老年斑，每出现一次就让我的视力下降一点儿。”  
“你还是和小时候一样，詹姆斯。牙尖嘴利得像个小狼崽子，可有多少是在虚张声势，你自己心里清楚。”  
史蒂夫感受到巴基的背肌一下子收紧了，他轻轻捏了捏巴基的食指指腹，在他的手心写下“安静”。  
“亚历山大先生，这艘“命运号”是你七年前抢劫来的那艘对吧？疯狂的俄尔甫斯教教众，生命垂危却成为不死神话的科学家，你自称神使，却从没怀疑过神选择你的原因吗？”  
巴基心里一凉，极轻地说了一声“No.”  
亚历山大的声音大概消失了十几秒，再开口时带了浓重又可疑的笑意：“自作聪明，你也和小时候一样，史蒂夫。”  
这回轮到史蒂夫也沉默了下来。他早有预料，自己从茫茫大海上被弗瑞救下的事恐怕与这艘船脱不开关系。但他忧虑的同时却忍不住承认心底的窃喜——所以他和巴基从小就认识，记忆里深爱的那个人从来都是一个，即使远隔了七年。  
该死的，他错过了二千多个能爱巴基的日夜。  
“神让你们忘了，噢，不止你们，还有你们的朋友们。”  
两个人同时呼吸一滞。  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我知道你现在就任于时间管理局。你真以为那是个无法被渗透的地方吗？忘记有关彼此的过往很不好受吧，我听说你可以用意识穿越时间，反正到达柯罗拉海域还要一天一夜，生命的尽头迫在眉睫，不如你亲自去看看？”  
亚历山大似乎没等他们回应，手杖声和脚步声就响了起来，逐渐远去。两个人僵硬的身体慢慢松弛了下来，出了一层冷汗的背脊再次相贴。  
“……我觉得那不是好主意。”巴基蹭了蹭史蒂夫的后颈，像只乖巧的猫，“娜塔莎他们的时间异能都会让自己陷入极度痛苦的境地，我猜你也是。”  
“还好，那不算很疼。”  
“我是想说……那些记忆也许没什么重要的。比过去更重要的是未来不是么？我们一起去未来不好吗？”  
史蒂夫沉默了一会儿，叹了口气。  
“重要的不是过去，巴基。是你。那记忆里既然有你，我就不允许自己忘记。”  
巴基的指尖落进有力温热的手掌。  
“守着我好吗？我回到我们的过去看看，很快回来。”  
巴基没说话，用指尖在他掌心写了一个“好”。  
史蒂夫的意识消失得得悄无声息，直到那具身体把重心全都倚靠在了巴基背上，他才长长地吐出一口气。  
“我愿意陪你到世界尽头，傻瓜，你别想抛下我。”  
  
进入扭曲又嘈杂的时间里，史蒂夫的意识像被火燎烤，所有的痛觉直接反映在神经上。火烧完的痛苦紧接着是撕扯，像全身每个关节都被反向拗断再复位。  
他艰难地撑开眼睛，第一种生理反应是头晕想吐，他用手摸了一把左侧额头，鲜血留在小小的、瘦骨嶙峋的手上。他有点茫然，直到一张勉强算干净的旧手帕被递到他面前。  
“谢谢……老天，托尼？！”  
年轻版的托尼瞪着眼朝他嘘了一声，从高出史蒂夫一截的身高能看出他至少有十八岁了，那么自己应该只有十五岁，还没抽条长高。  
“嘿你什么毛病？脑袋挨了一记不认识我了？一会儿又把船员引来了，少不了再给你一顿打。”托尼恶狠狠地把手帕按上他的伤口，把他往柴火堆里扯了扯，“你又去找他了是不是？”  
“谁？”  
“还装傻？以为班纳他们不知道我也没看出来吗？”  
史蒂夫愣了愣，不太确定地问：“班纳？难道还有洛基、索尔和……贾维斯？他们在这儿？”  
托尼的眼神这下子惊愕，用手摸了摸史蒂夫的额头。  
“上帝啊你不会真被打傻了吧？班纳在厨房做活，洛基和索尔在清扫甲板。至于小贾维斯，他懂点儿科技又不像我似的到处乱瞧，被带去中控室了，只有我们在这儿挨罚。至于你的小情人，被关在甲板的另一头。”  
“小、小情人？”  
“噢算了吧！还嘴硬吗罗杰斯，你每次偷偷摸摸出去都是跟他碰面的，自从那次喝多了的老弗兰克不小心把你们俩关进同一个笼子，你就对那双绿眼睛魂不守舍的，不要命一样天天躲过看守去见他……那个小鹿仔，确实是个漂亮孩子。”  
“老天，巴基，他在这儿，那他的朋友们……”  
“都在桅杆的另一边干粗活。”托尼挽起袖子看了看肩头，“听着罗杰斯，我算了算航速和时间，还有不到一天时间就到柯罗拉，那个疯子真的会让我们死吗？你和小鹿仔商讨了这么久的出逃计划，能行吗？”  
史蒂夫终于松了口气，他来对地方了。七年前的命运号游轮，所有的异能者都被聚集在这里——孤儿、家长太忙属于看管、叛逆离家——所有人命运的转折点，随着轮船的航行一步步往前。  
他按下激荡的心情，冷静地说：“我得再去找他一次。”  
  
身型缩小的唯一好处就是不惹人注意。如果说从前的史蒂夫·罗杰斯是人群焦点，那只有十五岁的他就像根人形豆芽。瘦小、脸色苍白，连金发都没有光泽。他边弯着身子边用托尼的手帕捂住伤口，双手却颤抖得厉害，脚踝也有种又麻又痒的疼痛。  
躯体不受控制是穿越时间的代价之一，但情况已经比他设想的要好得多。从前去查案时，他的意识只能寄居在其他的活物里，比如死者家的宠物猫，或者一只路过凶案现场的飞鸟。最匪夷所思的是一桩发生在动物园的命案，他不得已选择了一只南极馆里的企鹅。毫无以为，这些动物的习性会对他造成干扰，而这次借了他自己的身体，排异反应已经降到了最轻。  
夜色浓重，天空和海水相映一色，只有惨白的月光落在桅杆顶端被风抖开的旗子上。史蒂夫趁守卫们睡着后，从狭窄的门缝里钻了出来，仗着小聪明从厨房偷了一块硬邦邦的法棍面包，只剩一片午餐肉的罐头和勉强冒着热气的菠菜汤，一路往甲板的另一边跑过去。  
路途之中，他抬头看了一眼旗帜——人头、牛头及狮子头以不同的角度堆叠在一起，罗马数字围绕着他们就像一圈花环。  
推开锈迹斑斑的门，一股阴冷潮湿的空气扑面而来，史蒂夫屏住呼吸听了听，确定没有守卫后，才小心地摸到铁笼子前。  
“巴基？”  
有个小小的人影动了一下，镣铐声细碎地朝他靠近。史蒂夫借着月光看见了巴基小小的脸——婴儿肥还没有完全褪去，两颊柔软得像苹果，好看的绿眼睛和现在别无二致，冲他眨了眨。  
“你一定什么都没吃对吧？”史蒂夫从缝隙把食物递进来，“我替你望风，船24小时之内就到达柯罗拉海域了，我们……”  
“你小时候这么瘦？天。”  
史蒂夫愣了足足五秒钟，说不清的情绪缠住了他，让他既快乐得飘飘然又止不住得生气忧虑。  
“巴基？你跟着来了，你的能力……”  
“嘘，我是个秘密。”小巴基冲他笑了笑，接过法棍泡在菠菜汤里狼吞虎咽了几口。“别担心，我们出发的游轮要更慢一些。亚历山大有意让我们死得明白，那我当然也要回来看看。”  
“这太危险了！我没法保护你，对这里的一切也不了解……”  
“柯罗诺斯。”  
“……什么？”  
“柯罗诺斯，俄尔甫斯教所独有的神，象征时间和永恒，传言会现身于风暴，整个柯罗拉海域都是他的神殿。”巴基压低了声音，棕发散落下来遮住眼，“而我，这七年里一直是他的使徒。这就是我之前想要告诉你的。”  
“……”  
“他赋予我高于所有异能者的权限，自由地操控人类的时间，将无用的、被贩卖的时间带给绝症缠身的孩子们。作为代价，这些孩子的灵魂不会上天堂，而是会留在柯罗诺斯身边……他是个喜欢收养小孩灵魂的怪老头。”  
他们沉默了半分钟，史蒂夫再开口时嗓音有些哑。  
“我们是第一批被亚历山大用来献祭召唤的孩子？怪不得，和七年后轮船上的人数一样……”  
“不，这趟旅程里一定出现过问题。假如一切按照计划进行，亚历山大才会是神使，我们也早就该被柯罗诺斯带走灵魂，而不是记忆缺失，又在之后的七年里陆续相遇……不，不对。”  
巴基突然抬起眼，神色紧张。  
“我得在笼子里待到明天，你去问问你的朋友，我这边的人除了娜塔莎、克林特、皮特罗和旺达之外，是不是还有另一个年龄相仿的小孩？”  
“小孩？可我记得你的队伍里……”  
“这就是问题所在，史蒂夫。”巴基咬了咬嘴唇，“我这边少了个人。”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《贾维斯人类观察日记》 11  
罗杰斯队长失踪超过48小时，生命体征探测器最后一次出现信号定位在大西洋南岸，神盾动用全部警力追查，观察日记暂空缺。  
这次是个大麻烦。  
愿时间保佑我们。


	13. Chapter 13

史蒂夫趁着夜色急匆匆地又赶了回来，目的地是东侧甲板下属于孩子们的狭窄房间。他用手背蹭了蹭嘴唇，巴基隔着粗糙的铁栏杆在那儿印下了轻轻的一吻——按时间来算，那或许是他们之间的第一个吻，这让史蒂夫忍不住心悸。  
奔跑间他又路过了桅杆，狂风把三个绣像吹出褶皱又再次展平。他的脚步慢下来，凝视着那面旗帜。按照巴基的说法，那是柯罗诺斯化身的象征，也是他们的“父神”——所有时间异能的起点，一个喜欢小孩子的怪老头。  
“不管是什么原因，我猜你很喜欢巴基。”史蒂夫小声对着风说，“请你……庇佑我们所有人。”  
  
“你今天去的够久的。”  
托尼坐在小房间角落的废弃酒桶上，嚼着不知道从哪儿摸到的蓝莓干。史蒂夫没顾上回答他，只是用视线扫视着房间里所有的人。年轻的索尔替洛基揉捏着后颈；贾维斯抱着一本泛黄的书，用一根削好的小木条写着什么；布鲁斯摆弄着手里的铁块与铁丝，像是在做什么研究。  
久久没有回话的史蒂夫引起了大家的注意，他们用好奇的眼光看着他。年轻版的每个人都和史蒂夫所认知的不一样，但那种可以亲近信赖的感觉却已经烙印在心里了。  
“没什么，交流了一下情报，你们……进行得怎么样？”  
史蒂夫在布鲁斯身边盘腿坐下来，无意识地用上了未来他和朋友们相处时常用的语气。他们只是沉默了一两秒，由托尼耸耸肩开了个头。  
“听水手说的，明天就能行驶到柯罗拉海域的正中央了。死期将近，尽量开心点。”  
“也许没那么糟糕。”贾维斯头都不抬，“死亡不过是人一生通向的终点，所有的碳基生命都会迎来这么一天，区别只是过程。”  
“噢算了吧，我们和机器人没什么好谈的。”  
“甲板那边没什么新消息。”索尔摇摇头，“和西甲板的克林特以及皮特罗说不上话，这船太大了，水手们又总以欺负我们为乐。”  
“我中途被叫去了客房帮忙。”洛基咬着牙，“搬下了库房里所有的衣服，他们让那两个女孩全部洗干净。”  
——巴基、克林特、皮特罗、娜塔莎和旺达……  
史蒂夫在心里一个个对着人名，看向布鲁斯。  
“我的活动范围只有厨房。”他推了推鼻梁上变型的眼镜，“唯一能交流的到两句话的只有那个负责在餐厅洗盘子的男孩。他的脾气可不怎么好，瞪了我好几眼，想必还在记恨他们的头儿因为和你关系太密切而被关进了笼子这事。”  
“名字。”  
“山姆。”布鲁斯有些奇怪，“你不记得了？山姆·威尔逊，心眼不坏。”  
史蒂夫的身体僵住了，这就是巴基提到的问题。七年后，活跃着的时间神偷只有五位，再与他们有所牵扯的就是单亲爸爸斯考特·朗。但不管怎么算，七年前的朗和他们年岁也差得很多，他根本不可能成为被祭祀的孩子之一。  
而巧合的是，山姆·威尔逊这个名字史蒂夫并不陌生。去年有一桩时间谜案牵扯到了跨国抢劫案，嫌疑人和黑市军火商交情不错，让抓捕工作难上加难。弗瑞申请到了和FBI猎鹰特工队的合作机会，而山姆·威尔逊刚好是队伍里最出色的飞行员。那是他们第一次见面，合作中还算投缘，案情结束后一起喝过几杯。  
史蒂夫可以肯定，山姆身上没有半点儿同类的气息。而结合他也在戴斯特尼号的事实来看，他一定也失去了这段记忆。  
那朗一定是在某种情况下替代了山姆的位置。  
“有人在这艘船见过斯考特·朗吗？”  
史蒂夫没想到这个问题会引起群情激奋。  
托尼都来不及嚼碎蓝莓就开始喊：“噢算了吧！你和小鹿仔太单纯了！我不会信那家伙的。”  
“他个不错的人，我是指和其他水手比。”索尔说，“至少在他当值的时候从没克扣过我和洛基的午餐，甚至还给过我们罐头。”  
“但无论如何，他是戴斯特尼号的一分子，受雇于那个疯子。我们都知道这艘船上的工作人员全部是有前科的罪犯，那他也不例外。”  
贾维斯抬起头，语调没有一点儿起伏。  
“是的，我也认为他不能信任。”布鲁斯说，“或许他改过自新了，或许他曾经的犯罪记录是另有隐情。这些都不重要，重要的是，你真的相信他会心甘情愿地帮助詹姆斯？我们上船不过十天。”  
史蒂夫皱起眉：“什么？这和詹姆斯有什么关系？”  
“朗是专门负责看押小鹿仔的，自从他上船第二天刺伤了亚历山大后。”托尼疑惑地看着他，“罗杰斯，你今天很不对劲，或许真该让布鲁斯给你看看脑袋。”  
“朗是在我们登船第六天给我和洛基提供帮助的，假如他真是被詹姆斯劝动，那他的确是个了不得的人才。”  
索尔的语气不以为然，但史蒂夫的心里却有一种诡异的认同和骄傲。他知道巴基是个多么讨人喜欢的人，少年阶段的他更会如此，朗会在三天内决定帮助他们并不是什么稀罕事。更何况按时间算他此时已经是个父亲，面对十二个即将送命的孩子，他很难见死不救。  
生着青苔的钟表已经走到了凌晨两点，而史蒂夫靠着木板没有合眼。时空管理局一路追寻着迪肯斯之死的真相，可现在不但表层案件没有实质进展，而史蒂夫回溯到了七年前又卷进了另一桩更深层的邪教祭祀案，这无疑让真相变得更加扑朔迷离。  
“难道真要等候神迹降临，我们才能知道迪肯斯身上究竟发生了什么？”  
史蒂夫自言自语着，困意像团涌上来的迷雾一样吞食了他，大脑逐渐失去了对每块肌肉的控制。他拼命抬着眼皮瞄了眼脚腕，金色的光块在突出的那块儿骨头上闪烁着，那代表着他能停留的时间接近尾声。  
而距离第二天的日出还有将近五个小时。  
  
日光刚刚从海平面的尽头洒下来，破门而入的水手们拖着尚在睡梦中的孩子们走上甲板，史蒂夫远远望见对面被推来的巴基，他看上去精神还好，只是嘴角又多了新的淤青。  
他们抵抗着，但用尽全力的拳打脚踢也不能撼动这些身材高大的水手。每个孩子的手腕都被划上一刀，被水手踩着按向甲板上的祭祀阵。  
血液慢慢地蜿蜒到图案核心，柯罗拉上端的天空孕育出一团厚重的云体，咆哮着向船体一步步压低。  
史蒂夫被按着脖子，涨红了脸抬头努力看向对面的巴基。他已经快失去对身体的控制了，各种景象在他眼里乱晃，这让他根本看不清巴基的表情。  
铅灰色的云层翻滚着，几缕吝啬的光从云层中间洒下来，年轻的皮尔斯张开双臂走到光中，嘴角挂着得意的笑。  
  
排异反应越演越烈，史蒂夫彻底失去了感官，他只能靠迟钝的身体分辨出几分钟后的甲板发生了一场骚乱。  
惊呼声、咒骂声、玻璃碎裂的声音。有什么凉凉的东西贴上了他的眉心，像片不合时宜的雪花。史蒂夫短暂地清醒了一瞬，托尼和布鲁斯正努力架着他远离骚乱中央，巴基那边的几个孩子缩到了船舱附近，可皮尔斯和手下们不遗余力地要抓住他们。  
史蒂夫看见了布洛克，脸上还没有疤的年轻版。他从甲板西侧朝巴基走去，而全然无觉的巴基和朗正从一个男人的手里抢夺着旺达。  
他推开托尼和布鲁斯，跌跌撞撞地朝巴基跑去。他喊了他的名字，但喉咙仿佛含着一口放置了两周的冷粥，舌头重得像坠着铁块，因为巴基对此毫无反应。  
史蒂夫用尽力气拖着身体朝布洛克跑去，拽住他的衣襟往反方向拉。身后托尼和布鲁斯的声音远得像，布洛克恶狠狠地回过头，掐着他的脖子把整个人都拎了起来。  
巴基回过头，恐慌叫着史蒂夫的样子像卡带的慢动作。史蒂夫偏头看了巴基一眼，随即失重感包裹住全身，跌入冰冷刺骨的海水。  
  
“咳咳咳咳咳咳咳……呼……”  
史蒂夫从呛水的窒息感里醒过来，眼前是漆黑的船舱，灰尘在二指宽的光线里飘浮着。他心跳快得让耳膜发疼，大口呼吸吞咽着。  
他回到七年后了，除了每个关节都又冷又刺疼还伴随着胃部的呕吐感外一切都好。七年前布洛克把他扔进了大海，之后的记忆就能和弗瑞救下他连上了。  
但这没法解释记忆的丧失，难道他只是单纯地撞到了头？  
“咳咳咳咳咳，操，我们回来了？”  
巴基的声音从背后传来，他把重心往后移动着，放松地靠在了史蒂夫背上。  
“是的巴基，你还好吗？”  
“他妈的好得不行。”他的声音里带着郁闷，“我一直……一直以为你只是不小心在混战里掉进海的，没想到你是为了救我。”  
“嘿，别自责，救你不是为了让你内疚的。我猜那时候的我甚至没对你表过白？”  
“表白？噢算了吧，你那时候就是只活灵活现的呆头鹅。”巴基贴着他笑了笑，背部肌肉传来一阵细微的颤抖，“每次见到我的时候你连话都不说，我一直觉得是你讨厌我，直到你这家伙不知道从哪偷了束干花送我哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“这样吗？”史蒂夫磕磕巴巴地说，“天呐，七年前的我还记得给你送花，可这些日子里我都想不起来去订束玫瑰。”  
“好吧，这不是你的错。案件太复杂也太难，又牵扯了所有人都忘记的过去。”巴基清了清嗓子，“你猜到了多少？”  
“不多。祭祀的时候，朗用某种方法替代了山姆，而他的年龄显然过大了，不符合柯罗诺斯的要求，于是亚历山大的神使梦破碎了，而我们十二个人则在某种巧合下各自得到了一部分时间异能？”  
“聪明。朗没有划破山姆的手腕，而是划破了自己的。柯罗诺斯的确出现了，但那是在你落水以后的事。他拿出了一个水晶时钟——直到那时皮尔斯都还以为自己成功了——然后时钟在他手上破碎了，十二个数字分别带着一部分异能找上了十二个献出血液的祭品，而皮尔斯则丧心病狂地在甲板上搜索了所有细小的碎片，强行植入了自己体内。”  
史蒂夫吐了口气：“原来这才是他也拥有异能原因。那失忆又是怎么回事？和柯罗诺斯有关？”  
“那家伙真的是个怪胎。”巴基嘲讽地笑了一声，“你知道他为什么选择我吗？所有人在接受了异能后都昏过去了，而我摇摇晃晃地站了起来。他走到我身边蹲下来，用那张再普通不过的脸说‘啊哈，看来我把这次的传教搞砸了。很抱歉甜心，我得消除你们所有人的记忆，但你有着很强大的内心，我需要你给我办事。’”  
“然后你就顶替了皮尔斯成为了神使？”  
“是的，我试图讨价还价留下记忆，但他不肯，他妈的奸商。于是我们就进行了类似契约的一个过程，然后他留下一句‘命运会让你们相遇的’就消失了，七年后我陆陆续续和娜塔莎他们汇合，而迪肯斯的死则成了命运最关键的推手——砰，我又一次遇见你，爱上你。”  
长达几分钟的沉默让巴基有些不安。  
“嘿你怎么了？”  
“没什么，我第一次听见你这么坦率地说爱我。”史蒂夫嘟囔着，“如果现在不是这个见鬼的情境就好了，我真想吻你。”  
巴基扬着嘴角用后脑勺蹭了蹭他。  
“别觉得难过，我们以后还会有很多句‘我爱你’。”  
史蒂夫张口还想说什么，轰鸣声带着震动从船底蔓延到他们身上，航速在一分钟之内降至零。  
巴基仰头透过小孔看了一眼天空，铅灰色的云层和七年前别无二致。  
“又回到柯罗拉了，史蒂夫。”  
身后的人缓慢地和他十指相扣，动作温柔得像阵轻风。  
“会没事的。现在我有能力保护你了，巴基。不会再有任何意外，我用我的一切发誓。”  
TBC


	14. Chapter 14

史蒂夫和巴基被推搡着走上甲板，面对着白发苍苍的皮尔斯，两个人一时都有些恍惚。那场景和七年前太过相似了，这七年里皮尔斯靠着夺取其他人的时间苟活在世，衰老的速度比常人快了不少。  
巴基冷笑了一声，转过头去不再看他。  
“詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”皮尔斯摩挲着手杖，早已失去弹性的皮肤像块枯萎的树皮，“你知道我为什么把你和史蒂夫带到这儿来吗？”  
“我对你的想法不感兴趣。”  
皮尔斯只是笑了笑：“孩子，你总会为你的傲慢而付出代价。”  
“你不甘心。”史蒂夫突然出声，“我看过你的资料。你早年杰出有为，但身患癌症后妻离子散，于是你开始痴迷卷宗中的俄尔甫斯教，赌上了拥有的一切创造了海德拉，算计了半辈子来到柯罗拉海域上，却阴差阳错被本来的祭品孩子们抢了能力。”  
皮尔斯没想到史蒂夫·罗杰斯会这么耿直地踩到他的痛脚，脸上的笑容僵住了。  
“好的，最讽刺的是你最讨厌的两个小领袖，他们重逢并再次相爱了。”巴基眯着眼睛笑，“你可真是个彻头彻尾的倒霉蛋，亚历山大先生，命运之神不小心将整条厄运河倒进了你的灵魂里吗？”  
“够了！”皮尔斯用手杖狠狠敲了下甲板，将议论声压了下去，“嘴上逞能没有任何用处，詹姆斯·巴恩斯，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，这次不会再有任何意外，你们会看着我再次获得操纵时间的能力，看着我重返年轻，把所有人的时间玩弄在指尖……”  
皮尔斯瞪着眼睛，浑浊的虹膜里透露出一片灰败，法令纹狰狞着加深，用手杖指着两个人：“而你们，你们！会死在茫茫大海上，成为柯罗拉海域鲸鱼的晚餐！”  
他没有给两个人再次回击的机会，身后的两个水手冲着他们的膝窝踹了一脚，史蒂夫和巴基狼狈地跪倒，而皮尔斯则再次敲了敲甲板，少年们的哭啼声再次萦绕在巨轮之上。  
巴基忍不住皱眉，那十二道血线行进的速度飞快——远比七年前那次要快得多，这让他品出几分不寻常来，担忧也随之加重。  
“神盾的人能赶到么？”巴基侧头动了动嘴唇。  
“说不好。”史蒂夫用唇语回应着他，“柯罗拉海域很可能有磁场干扰，追踪器可能失效。”  
他看见巴基垂下头，棕发遮盖住了全部神情，只能隐约看见绷紧的下颌线和被牙齿紧紧咬住的嘴唇。  
“巴基？”  
史蒂夫忍不住出声喊他，而这引来了一记重拳，但他不在乎。  
巴基摇了摇头示意没事，随即扬头去看天空。今日的天气本就没有七年前晴朗，浅到看不出蓝色的天幕在一片哭嚎声里刮起了风，那风的方向快速改变着，把整艘沉重的巨轮吹动，甲板上的人东倒西歪着，竭力靠着桅杆稳住自己的身型。  
“这和以前……不一样。”  
“是的。”巴基小声说，双眼紧紧盯着天空，“有什么改变了。”  
像有一滴钢笔水被甩在了白T恤上，那块深色的云很快侵染了所有的云层，光线骤然变暗了几个度，伴随而来的是令人恐惧的电闪雷鸣，那些竖直的雷电像是有视觉一样直冲着轮船而来，劈焦了几处木质结构，甚至烧起了几簇火苗。  
“怎么回事？”  
皮尔斯喃喃自语着，显然这也与他的预想有所出入。船上的打手们被雷电逼得跳着闪躲，史蒂夫原本想跃起来护住巴基，但那些奇怪的闪电好像算准了似的绕开他们的位置，不断驱赶着他们身边的皮尔斯走狗。  
史蒂夫疑惑地看向巴基，对方虽然双手被缚但仍努力地耸了耸肩。  
“我猜柯罗诺斯还是很喜欢我的，看在我给他卖命了七年的份上。”  
“他肯定不是这世上最喜欢你的人。”  
“拜托了，你连神的醋都要吃？”巴基扯着无奈的笑容，“史蒂夫，你总是这么不合时宜地表达爱意吗？”  
史蒂夫沉默了几秒：“万一明天不会降临，我一定会为今天没有说‘我爱你’而遗憾。”  
“操你的，把这句话收回去！”巴基恶狠狠地瞪了一眼，“我不会再让你再一次跌落深海。”  
  
皮尔斯看上去没时间搭理他们之间的小对话，他拄着手杖走到法阵的中央，昂贵的鳄鱼皮鞋碾过无辜孩子的血。他用力地敲着甲板，扬头大声喊着。  
“无所不能的时间之神啊！我用生命敬畏你，追寻你，二十年的时间里远航来到柯罗拉五六次，带来了一批又一批祭品！柯罗诺斯，请你从黑沉沉的云层中降临吧，我发誓成为你最忠实的信徒，终其一生为您献上一切！”  
雷电暂歇，十几秒令人不安的沉寂后，是又一次炫目的巨闪，直直劈在甲板的最前端，所有人都闭上了眼躲过那阵光芒——  
没人知道这个孩子是怎么出现在甲板上的。他有着令人惊叹的白皮肤，脸颊圆圆的，蓝眼睛也圆圆的，金发像此刻海上罕见的阳光。他披了件没有一丝褶皱的蓝布袍，和教堂绘画里的圣子完全一样。  
“你好，孩子。”皮尔斯看了看他脚下烧焦的痕迹，不动声色地打着招呼，“你是柯罗诺斯的化身吗？”  
“我恐怕不是，先生。”男孩歪了歪头，神情天真，“我只是他偏爱的一个孩子。”  
“那么你一定是带着神谕来的了。”皮尔斯微笑着，“孩子，请说吧。”  
男孩赤足在甲板上踩了几下，看了看呆滞的祭品们，又向几步外还跪坐在地上的史蒂夫和巴基投来了一眼。  
“操……”  
史蒂夫听见巴基小声咒骂着什么，小幅度挪了挪膝盖。  
“什么？”  
“我认得那孩子，艾利欧。”巴基的声音里带着挫败，“我没想到他还是……操，至少看起来柯罗诺斯对他不错，他的灵魂看起来比前些日子胖了一些。”  
“是你们曾经救过的孩子？”  
巴基还没有回答，整座甲板上的人却齐刷刷地惊呼了一声——他们转过头去看，艾利欧从空无一物的袍子下抽出了一本比他人还要高的书，巨大的封皮上画着和旗帜如出一辙的三头像，艾利欧挺起整个身体翻动着厚重的牛皮纸，接连翻了十几页才点点头。  
“咳，先生们，艾利欧谨以时间之神的名义，为蒙上尘埃的过去判以真相，为真正的神使再次加冕。”  
  
细碎的噪音从书页里飞出来，有男有女，夹杂着争吵声与摔门的声响。巨大的书似乎被这动静推倒了砸在甲板上，于是一个尖锐的女人声音从书里冒了出来。  
“这行不通！我不允许你接他回来，那会成为伴随你终身的丑闻，你还嫌‘欧文’这个名字伴随的麻烦不够多吗！”  
“欧文……这声音有点耳熟。”  
史蒂夫小声说着，很快有一个苍老的声音解答了他的疑问。  
“阿娜丝塔！我知道你对我有所不满，但迪肯斯确实是我的孩子，我没有理由让他在寄宿家庭里来回周转。欧文家族足以承担另一个孩子的生活费用不是吗？”  
“可是本……”  
“没有可是！我知道你担忧什么，那不会发生。将来让他替保罗做些小事，不需要被重用，自然也不会夺走属于保罗的家产，他是个内向的好孩子！”  
杂乱的脚步声和男孩怯懦的招呼声响了起来，像出正在播放的默剧。第二幕里，出现了一个史蒂夫和巴基都陌生的声音，但那无疑属于迪肯斯·欧文。  
“迪肯斯，你该多加些衣服，那些陈年伤疤还会疼吗？需不需要让医生看看。”属于欧文夫人的声音再次响起来，这次温柔了许多，带着辨不出真假的温柔。  
“谢谢欧文夫人，我没事的，您真好……”  
……  
“许久不见，夫人。欧文家族一直是柯罗诺斯忠实的支持者之一，我们海德拉上上下下都非常感念您。本森先生的身体如何？可还需要再举行一次仪式？”  
一段母子间的对话后，突兀地出现了另一个男人的声音。全场所有人都看向了皮尔斯，皮尔斯握着手杖往后退了一步，冷眼以观。  
“我知晓您的能力，先生。”欧文夫人继续说着，“我有话直说了。本最近精神状态不好，我认为是时候再开启一次祭祀仪式了。”  
“这不是难题，夫人，一个电话就能解决的事情，何必劳烦您亲自跑一趟呢？”  
“够了！”皮尔斯喊着，一连串的咳嗽从嗓子里流露出来，“这事……没人知道！”  
“我要你从那个私生子的生命里拿时间——迪肯斯·欧文，他配不上这个姓氏，那个野女人不带脑子地生下了他，那他的一生必须为欧文家族做贡献。我想，把自己的生命献给敬爱的父亲，算得上合情合理。”  
再之后是又一阵喧哗和骚动，一切结束于躯体摔到地板沉闷的声响。  
史蒂夫和巴基对视了一眼，同时长长地出了一口气。他们都没想到自己所追寻的真相会以这样的姿态出现，而证人是全知全能的神与无所不在的时间。  
阿娜丝塔·贝尔，本森·欧文的夫人。不愧是年轻时做过演员的人，在本森面前一副脸孔，面对迪肯斯时换了一个好母亲的角色，唯独在和皮尔斯商讨生意时露出了自己狰狞的面孔。  
自恃血脉，高高在上，玩弄一条本就无辜的人命。  
“我们都想错了。”史蒂夫摇摇头，“不是本森，也不是保罗，是整件事里看似最清白的阿娜丝塔。”  
“这不是你的错。我们的视野有限，并非所有人都像柯罗诺斯那样全知全能……还闲得无聊总喜欢观察我们的世界。”  
“以上，就是全部的真相。”艾利欧稚嫩的童音宣读着最后的宣判，“谨以柯罗诺斯之名，宣判亚历山大·皮尔斯罪无可赦，时间的惩罚即将到来，而在场的无辜者必须被释放。”  
他顿了顿，冲巴基露出一个微笑。  
“比如说，最善良也最忠诚的柴郡猫先生，以及他赶去收租的那位伴侣。”  
两人的绳索应声解开，甲板上的水手们同时痛不欲生地在地上翻滚着，像有人在他们身上泼洒了看不见的岩浆。史蒂夫扶着巴基站起来，两人迅速在水手们的身上摸找着通讯工具。  
皮尔斯握着手杖倒退几步，显然“罪无可恕”四个字让这个狡猾的老人多了几丝惶恐。他佝偻着身子准备往甲板的一侧跑去，邮轮标配的救生艇一般都栓在那里，这是属于戴斯特尼号的后备计划。  
但恶报从不缺席。  
迈开步子的第一步，皮尔斯发出了一声惨叫，让巴基和史蒂夫都被吓了一跳。他们停下手里的动作抬头，眼前的情景让人头皮发麻——皮尔斯小腿上的肉像是被看不见的手硬生生扯了下来，肌肉混着血液落在甲板上，像餐厅后厨随意抛出的一块腐肉。  
而皮尔斯只是哆嗦着牙齿又迈了一步，这次掉下的是小臂上的肉，木质手杖重重摔在地面上，他失去重心又往前踉跄了几步，史蒂夫以四倍的反应速度捂上了巴基的眼睛。  
“脸掉了，别看。”  
巴基打了个寒噤，虽然那张脸本来就不好看，但整个脸皮掉下来一定更惊悚。  
“你们……我恨你们！你们会付出代价的！”  
紧接着是一声噗通落水的声音，巴基用手指搭在史蒂夫的手腕上摸了摸。  
“怎么了？”  
“所有的血肉都掉下来了。”史蒂夫的语气里带着属于警官的冷静，“白骨状态的皮尔斯跳海自尽了。”  
巴基扒下了史蒂夫的手，艾利欧已经随着皮尔斯的死亡消失了，他竭力遏制自己不去看甲板上掉落的肉，继续埋头。  
不知道是不是柯罗诺斯的安排，一阵反方向的大风将船帆吹得鼓起，戴斯特尼号的机械在无人的情况下运转起来，朝出发的港口返回着。史蒂夫跑进了船舱，幸运的是那里有一部无线对讲机，他举着跑出来喊着巴基，却没有注意到十几码之外有个颤抖的枪口正对准了他。  
巴基的视力一向很好，几乎是回头的一瞬间他就洞察到了这份危险。没有任何思考，只是拼尽全力向史蒂夫奔跑着——  
子弹穿膛。  
  
史蒂夫什么都听不见了，恋人中枪的事实给了他一场持续不断的耳鸣，风声水声和其余船员的惨叫声像被大脑上了消音器，他像个僵硬的木偶一样接住巴基倒下来的身体，温热的血洒在他的小臂和掌心，让每一根汗毛竖了起来。  
“不，不，我去找弗瑞他们来……”  
“嘘。”巴基冲他比了个安静的手势，“我对伤痛有足够多的了解，别让我最后孤零零地躺在甲板上，而你去打那该死又愚蠢的电话。”  
史蒂夫用手蹭了蹭巴基的脸，却恐惧地发现自己只是将血迹越抹越开。  
“不！求你别离开，我才刚刚找回那段过去……”  
滚烫的泪水刺激着角膜，史蒂夫眨掉它们，喉间的肿块噎得他快说不出话。  
“别这样，你答应过每天一句‘我爱你’，你承诺过！”  
巴基努力微笑了一下，他想抬起左臂，却发现自己已经失去了支配肌肉的能力。  
“抱歉，但我想我做到了另一个。”他唇边的弧度依然透着狡黠，“陪你到世界终结。我们扯平了。”  
怀里的重量变轻了一点，而金发警官的心被撕开了一道永久的贯穿伤。带着冰碴的冷风嚎叫着倒灌进来，将每个细胞冰冻在最痛苦的时刻。  
他枯坐了太久，久到以为时间已经将他抛弃。而驶出柯罗拉海域后其他船只的号角声将史蒂夫惊醒，他缓慢地把头埋进巴基的颈窝，脊柱弯成一把悲伤又易折的弓。  
TBC


	15. Chapter 15

“他不会想看到你这样的。”  
史蒂夫垂着头，维持静坐姿势，关节处被酸麻一遍遍啮噬，薄毛毯遮住肩背，积蓄起微不足道的热度。他仍在耳鸣，模模糊糊听见一句话，大脑却分析不出那语句的意思。  
有只手按在他肩膀。他机械地抬起头，看见布鲁斯·班纳担忧的脸。  
“什么？”  
布鲁斯侧头，史蒂夫愣愣地跟随着视线，看见两个身穿神盾制服的人正拿着一块白布往巴基的身上盖。他忽然像条疯狗一样冲了上去，死死往反方向拽着。两个队员被他吓了一跳，犹豫几秒便沉默退开，留史蒂夫一个人跪在甲板上，跪在那具尸体的旁边。  
他用手指拨了拨柔软的棕色发丝，巴基的死亡时间还不长，长睫舒展，嘴唇残留着淡淡的血色，看上去就像在熟睡。  
行驶出柯罗拉海域不到十分钟救援分队就赶到了。弗瑞带着其他人把船上翻滚叫喊的水手们带走审问，而布鲁斯和托尼则留在这儿密切关注史蒂夫的情况。  
“他彻底疯了。”  
弗瑞刚一见到他就说了这么句话，这之后发生的事情让布鲁斯和托尼不得不承认弗瑞是对的。  
他们刚登上甲板的时候，史蒂夫抱着詹姆斯的尸体蜷缩在甲板上，脸和脖子红得不正常。布鲁斯断定他是呼吸过度，再晚来一小会儿他就能因过于悲伤而把自己憋死。  
托尼尝试着把史蒂夫从尸体旁拉开，意料之外没花什么力气——他本以为这是件好事，直到看见史蒂夫扩散的瞳仁和毫无气力的站姿。  
他根本没有意识到自己身上在发生什么，对好朋友的声音和动作无动于衷。布鲁斯和托尼把他扶到甲板的长椅上，那感觉根本不像在扶一个活人，更像是在搬运一个人体骨骼模型。  
这种状态一直持续到神盾队员企图将巴基的尸体运走，史蒂夫才终于有了点反应，但显然不是好的那种。  
布鲁斯看看托尼，托尼叹了口气，走到史蒂夫的背后。  
“查清了，开枪的人是布洛克·朗姆洛，弹道轨迹和火药残留对得上。”  
史蒂夫低头，将巴基的尸体又抱回了怀里。弧度柔软的下巴埋在他胸膛，血迹干涸的弹孔位置则抵在史蒂夫的膝盖。  
他费力咽下喉间不存在的肿块，冷静地问：“人呢？”  
“被弗瑞带走了。”托尼按了按眉心，“你知道的，他不反抗，我们没有就地枪杀的权利……操他妈的，居然会有我提醒你法律条文的一天。”  
史蒂夫沉默了大概一分钟，连呼吸的声音都轻不可闻。  
“哥们。”托尼蹲下来，摘掉眼镜盯着他的眼睛，“詹姆斯·巴恩斯已经没有任何生命体征了，布鲁斯检查过……”  
“我不信。”  
“你……”  
“托尼。”布鲁斯从背后叫他，摇摇头，“让他自己呆一会儿吧，你知道队长的个性，倔起来连神就救不了。”  
托尼叹了口气转身走了，没人注意到布鲁斯的话令史蒂夫僵硬了一秒，将目光投向了暗流涌动的大海。  
  
“中控室有什么发现？”  
“没有，甲板上倒是有条新讯息。血液来自十二个不同的人，贾维斯比对过了，和那些中度失血的孩子对得上，绝对是邪教祭祀的一部分。”  
“我总觉得不太对劲。”布鲁斯吸了口气，“还记得洛基说在神盾局旧址挖出的那箱档案吗？这艘戴斯特尼号曾经发生过类似的事件，十二个孩子，有一个侥幸逃生后来参加了猎鹰突击队？”  
“记得。但其他受害者的详情资料被侵蚀掉了，这也能解释为什么资料库里没有这份资料的电子版。初期档案管理是谁负责的？希望已经被炒了……等等，你听见什么声音没？”  
“呃，重物落水？”  
“……罗杰斯真他妈疯了。”  
布鲁斯和托尼拔腿往甲板跑，史蒂夫和巴基的尸体已经不在那儿了，留下的只有一滩形状骇人的血迹。托尼飞奔到栏杆处，黑色的、翻滚着的海水里有一颗若隐若现的金色脑袋，正半抱着另一个成年男子，费力地向前游去。  
布鲁斯戴上眼镜，神色茫然：“什么？”  
“表面上看起来——史蒂夫·罗杰斯要给小情人殉情，但我觉得没那么简单。”托尼又骂了一句转过身，“给弗瑞打电话，盯紧史蒂夫的去向，我去叫……”  
“嘿，嘿！”布鲁斯喊了起来，“他！不见了？就一眨眼的工夫！”  
“妈的，他又进入那片该死的海域了！”  
  
负重游泳不算太难，难得是当你怀抱的是一生的重量并奔向一个可能性接近零的未来。柯罗拉的海水冰冷得刺骨，史蒂夫的体能在一点点流失，视野开始颠倒前他必须拼尽全力。  
柯罗拉海域的中央有一块巨大的礁石，大概还需要游上两百米，然后……  
祈求柯罗诺斯，把巴基还给他。  
  
“这一点儿都不好笑，你他妈太残忍了，妈的！妈的！”  
“巴基”发泄似的扔着一只柔软的羽毛枕头，手臂、手掌和飘着金光的羽毛几乎融为一体。  
“Well，我一直很喜欢你，你知道的。”  
头发花白却穿着时髦斑点睡衣的老人坐在一个柔软的红色沙发里，怀里有袋敞着口的惊奇脆片。  
“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，倔强里又带着柔软的漂亮孩子。我说过你迟早会来到我身边的，虽然你的死状是惨了点儿。”  
“柯——罗——诺——斯！”  
“巴基”咬牙切齿着，但他猜灵魂状态的自己没什么威慑力，尤其当该死的老家伙把这儿设置成了舒适的小卧室，而他还被套上了一顶搞笑的、散发着薰衣草香味的柔软睡帽。  
理论上，他和柯罗诺斯还停留在柯罗拉海域的上空，但显然时间之神在这里撕开了一个亚空间，并用一把成人那么大的抄网像捞鱼似的把他的灵魂拽了进来。  
“这行不通。”巴基扯了扯自己的棕发，“你得放我回去，听着，我已经二十二岁了，而你现在拥有一大批十几岁的棕发男孩，他们中总会有比我更机灵懂事的，能够出色完成你所有的命令。”  
“Hummm，你在和我讨价还价？又一次？”柯罗诺斯嚼着垃圾食品，毫无神的形象，“你知道的，我曾许诺所有能见到我的时间异能者一个愿望，但你已经用过了——七年前，你意识不清地扯着我的裤脚，说要救那个金发小个子。”  
“……真的？”  
“神明没有撒谎的能力，这是永生永世的一种诅咒，再说了，这剧情庸俗得像个烂尾爱情片，不符合我的审美。”  
巴基沉默了。柯罗诺斯的确没有骗他的必要，这也能证明为什么掉海前的史蒂夫是个病怏怏的小豆芽，后来却长成了强壮又聪明的警官——神的解救本身就是一种祝福。  
但这也意味着自己没有第二次机会去“起死回生”。  
柯罗诺斯的脸上带着阴谋得逞的笑意，清了清嗓子。  
“以灵魂状态做神使有什么不好的？我知道你在意金发小子，你可以守护在他旁边，做一个守护灵什么的。他可是警察，很容易陷入危险，你现在的状态能更好地使用能力并隐藏自己，这是笔划算的买卖。”  
“你他妈不明白。”巴基瞪了他一眼，小声说，“我才睡了他一次半。”  
  
柯罗诺斯沉默了下来，仿佛一瞬间脸上的皱纹都染上了严肃。巴基开始以为是自己的玩笑过了头，直到亚空间开始扭曲变形，像在经受一场动荡巨大的地震。  
“怎么了？”巴基扶着茶几，“你的亚空间也有被人突破的那一天？耶稣基督，谁办得到？”  
“噢注意你的言辞，俄尔普斯教不信上帝，我才是信仰之主。”柯罗诺斯摸了摸修剪整齐的胡子，“不是被人突破，只是有人的执念足够强大。他在召唤我，拉扯着整个空间向那边靠近，真该死。”  
巴基的喉咙滚了滚，希冀从绿眼睛的深处生根发芽。  
“是……”  
——我还能再见他吗？  
柯罗诺斯轻飘飘地挥了挥手，巴基的灵魂像被飓风席卷着后退，眼前飞速掠过的景色像被打碎的万花筒。那句“不”被噎在喉管里，几乎让他心神俱裂。  
魔法消失后，巴基发现自己仍在原地，只是眼前的柯罗诺斯换了一身正经的套装，看上去终于有点神的模样了。  
他怀疑地伸手向前摸了摸，果然触到了一道看不见的屏障。  
——单向玻璃？但为什么……  
很快巴基就无法思考了，他看着柯罗诺斯将手杖倾斜着向前，细碎的光点从四面八方涌来，与不间断的狂风对抗着，艰难地凝聚成一个人形。  
巴基膝盖一软，脱力地跪倒在柔软的“地”上。  
“史蒂夫。”  
他呢喃着，用手隔着神力的屏障触摸他的爱人。  
  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
柯罗诺斯点点头，打量着灵魂狼狈的模样。疲惫刻在金棕色的眉间，被海水泅湿的金发贴着额头。  
史蒂夫颔首示意，抹了把脸，再抬起头时眼神透露着坚毅。  
“柯罗诺斯，全知全能的神，我想你明白我来到这儿的原因。”  
史蒂夫看不见巴基，但巴基能清晰地看见他背在身后发抖的双手。  
“足够执拗又疯狂的灵魂，你当然有资格召唤我。作为时间异能者里最出色的一员，我曾承诺过你一个愿望，任何依靠时间可以完成的愿望。”  
柯罗诺斯的嘴角带着玩味的笑。  
“可那并非毫无代价。”  
史蒂夫面无表情地点点头。  
“任何。我愿意付出任何代价。”  
“你会失去时间异能。异能所赋予你的一切都将被收回，那其中可能会包括你现在健壮的体格、聪明的头脑，敏锐的思想。你将褪去光环，成为碌碌无为的普通人。”  
“我不在乎。”  
“你会丧失所有快乐，感知快乐的能力被无限削弱，天大的喜事也不能让你觉得开心，终生与忧郁和负面情绪为伴。”  
“我不在乎。”  
柯罗诺斯摩挲着手杖，思量着开口。  
“你会遗失所有有关他的记忆——詹姆斯·巴恩斯，你不会记得自己未来的苦难是关于谁，为了谁。而他复活后也会失去能力，忘记你。你们的朋友将被神力强迫着沉默，无法说出真相。终其一生，你们不会再想起彼此，遇见彼此。”  
史蒂夫停了一秒。  
“我不在乎。”他坚定的说，“我爱他，但，只要他活着，这些都不算什么。”  
“你比我想象里的更奇怪，罗杰斯先生。”柯罗诺斯摇摇头，“不过这是有个有趣的赌局，那么——成交。”  
史蒂夫的灵魂碎裂开来，在瞬间消失无踪。而巴基的灵魂被旋风带回原地，脸上还带着茫然。  
“擦擦你的眼角吧，容易被爱情感动的甜心。”  
巴基条件反射地去蹭眼角：“操，我没……”  
你很幸运。”柯罗诺斯打断了他的话，“你捕获了一颗金子般的真心，他愿意付出的代价足够高昂，我会实现他的愿望。”  
神明顿了顿。  
“你会担忧那样的未来吗？”  
“不。”  
巴基的否认快得像没经过思考。  
“不管你信不信，我有种感觉——我们注定属于彼此。即使记忆消失，时间被重置无数次，困难垒成的高山比阿尔卑斯更加令人生畏，但我们总会跨过一切困难，走到彼此身边。”  
柯罗诺斯沉默了很久，用浅灰色的瞳仁打量着巴基。他的表情和眼神都太坚定了，一刹那和那个金发男人重叠起来。  
“那么——祝你好运，我的孩子。”  
  
神谕轻描淡写地降下，整艘戴斯特尼号像被阳光照耀的雪雕一样融化消散，科罗拉海域终于放晴，这场闹剧持续的时间被强大的力量抹去，像一切从未发生。  
  
史蒂夫罗杰斯是一名就职于FBI的高级刑警，年过三十没有任何绯闻，对工作尽职尽责到人神共愤的地步。  
12月14日，在全世界沉浸在对圣诞节的期待里，他依然奔走到出警的第一线。  
距离布鲁克林大桥不足两公里的街道，并不奇怪的钟表店铺门前。史蒂夫跨着哈雷摘下头盔，抓了抓有些汗湿的金发，眼神带着茫然。  
有种诡异的期待从心底攀升起来，好像等待他的不是什么犯罪嫌疑人，而是一场跨越半生的盛大惊喜。  
他敲了门。门里很快有人应声。  
“请进。”  
那声音好听得像“苹果、壁炉、棉花糖”。  
  
从不停歇的命运旅程里，他们相遇、相爱、并肩走过一段冒险；分开、遗忘、再在另一处以不同的方式重逢。  
所幸时间是个朴素的圆环，和故事结尾套在巴基无名指上的那枚并无不同。  
而他们的爱是一条永不中断、向前延伸的直线。  
  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《贾维斯人类观察日记》99  
我是贾维斯，很高兴由我来接手这个故事。在这一场冒险的结尾，詹姆斯·巴恩斯和罗杰斯队长双双失去了操控时间的能力，失去了记忆，神封印了我们说出真相的能力，这让我们担忧至极。  
但万幸的是九年后，相爱的人还是重逢了。神的诅咒被打破，队长和巴恩斯记起了一切，而罗杰斯队长当即决定离职。  
是的，他要离开FBI了，也婉拒了弗瑞局长想要聘用他为时间管理局指挥官的提议他说自己已经不快乐太久太久了，如今他明白了巴基才是他人生的终极追求，希望余生可以远离是非，和巴基一起去做所有想做的事。  
弗瑞同意了他的辞职，除了因为“父爱”之外，或许也因为巴恩斯先生的团队集体跳槽到了神盾。  
他们都是很好的人，能力强悍又幽默风趣，我们迅速成为了朋友。  
班纳还鼓起勇气约会那位红发女郎，但很可惜，她已经和另一位擅长弓箭的小伙订了婚。这一度让班纳很暴躁，连洛基都恨不得躲着他走。  
对了，洛基与索尔也冰释前嫌，认真做一对爱情鸟——这个比喻是Sir说的，他说局里所有人都看出了他们之间复杂的情感，只有我的修炼不太到家。  
我很惭愧，将来一定会继续进步。  
今天上午是旺达小姐和保罗·欧文先生的婚礼，我们有幸被邀请到了现场。Sir似乎很受气氛感染，一直表现得很开心，喝了不少香槟。  
我负责在散场后开车送Sir回家，路上他和我说了一番话——   
  
我想，我的《人类观察日记》就要在停在这儿了，Sir说他想要和我缔结婚姻关系，那么我不可以再做一个机器人了，我必须成为人类。  
虽然还不太明白婚姻关系将来需要面对什么困难，但我一定是交了好运。


End file.
